Tease
by jazzymay377
Summary: Kagome wears many hats: a schoolteacher by day, a dancer by night, and a sometimes vigilante crime fighter for hire. Through her jobs she meets former police officer, Sesshoumaru and struggles to keep her lives separate. Though they met by chance, Kagome and Sesshoumaru's lives intertwine as a mad man wreaks havoc on their lives. Chaos ensues as secrets unravel.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kagome wears many hats: a schoolteacher by day, a dancer by night, and a sometimes vigilante crime fighter for hire. Through her jobs she meets former police officer, Sesshoumaru and struggles to keep her lives separate. Though they met by chance, Kagome and Sesshoumaru's lives intertwine as a mad man wreaks havoc on their loved ones' lives. Chaos ensues as secrets unravel.**

 **Tease**

"Alright boys, we all know why we're here!" Koga roared above the crowd in the strip club, "As of tomorrow, Sesshoumaru loses his freedom."

The four men raised their glasses to the toast. Miroku chuckled, "You know Koga, the adoption is only being finalized; it's not like Sesshoumaru is getting married."

"Whenever you bring a girl in your life, you lose your freedom, trust me. It doesn't matter what age they are."

Sesshoumaru shook his head before taking a swig of his drink. He glanced at his surrounding and bit back a sneer. The strip club was dimly lit and the nearby fog machines clouded his vision slightly. Every so often, a bolstering laugh would resound from the nearby VIP table with scantily clad women echoing the laughter. His eyes shifted back to his group of friends. Miroku and Naraku sat across from him in their plush booth, looking over drink options while Koga sent wolf whistles to some waitresses walking by the group. Koga and Miroku had encouraged him to come out to celebrate the formal adoption of his daughter, Rin. He'd expected a dinner or perhaps going to a bar, but never a strip club. At least Naraku had persuaded the men to pick one of the least sleazy clubs. Sesshoumaru sighed. He was out of his element and it was becoming increasingly evident that he was only an excuse for his friends to hit the town.

"What is it?" Naraku asked.

The red eyed man regarded his friend with a bemused grin.

"I don't understand the purpose of this gathering."

Naraku chuckled, "Lighten up, Sesshoumaru. Have a little fun tonight. I'm sure it's been a while."

Sesshoumaru sent a mild glare to the man and focused his sights on the stage. A brunette was bending over to the howls of a few regulars. She flipped her hair and snapped up a couple singles from a hooting male. She blew him a kiss and picked up the rest of her cash. Sesshoumaru scowled.

"Ah, why do you have to make that face? This is a nice place. Just pick a girl and we'll get you a lap dance," Koga coerced.

Sesshoumaru scanned the choice of girls, but none stood out to him. A few voices rose above the crowd, drawing the man's attention.

"Stop it! Touching the girls is prohibited!" an elfish looking blond protested.

One of the patrons, a plump older man with greased black hair and swollen, cracked lips, wrapped his arm around the young woman. He was grinning profusely as another hand made it's way down to cup her behind.

The woman pushed him back, earning her a slap in return. "Listen here, whore," the patron began, "I paid a lot of money to be a VIP here and I can touch who I want, however I want!"

"This is why I hate these places. It always brings out the scum," Sesshoumaru muttered.

He made a move to stand, but before he could another waitress blocked his path and made a beeline for the man.

"Hey, you need to leave. I won't allow you to lay another finger on any of these girls," the mystery woman said coolly.

The man sized her up and smirked. "Do you know who I am? I'm Hikoru Satsutura. I could buy you if I wanted."

The waitress, a petite woman with inky black waves and piercing cobalt eyes, laughed haughtily, "I don't care if you're the Prime Minister of Japan, get the hell out! Oh and just so you know, there's no way you could ever afford me."

The black-haired woman turned to her fellow waitress and inspected the bruise forming on her cheek. "You should go in the back and put some ice on that, Ami. I'm sure the owner wouldn't mind if you left early either."

By now, most of the crowd was watching the standoff and quite a few were having a laugh at Hikoru's expense. As the waitress ushered Ami away, Hikoru yanked the woman back by her wrist.

"Just stay out of it, bitch, and get us some space!"

The woman fumed and yanked out of Hikoru's grip. "Oh you want some space?"

The waitress grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and flung him over her shoulder. Hikoru yelled in shock before landing with a roll.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, _'Now that's new.'_

Sesshoumaru took in the girl more appreciatively. She was pretty, as expected from all the girls there. She had ivory skin, flushed red from all the attention she was receiving, and plump pink lips. She had curves in all the right places, accented by her skin tight black dress that ended around her upper thighs. She racked her fingers through her thick hair and sighed. A couple bouncers broke through the crowd and escorted the man out.

"Thank you, Mai. I don't know what I would do without you here to help me," the blonde gushed.

The girl referred to as Mai nodded with a grin. "It's fine I'm always glad to help."

The head bouncer returned to the two women with the owner of the club.

"Mai, what the hell is going on? You picking fights with my best customers again?"

The ebony haired girl folded her arms, indignant. "I was picking a fight? Please, I was protecting the girls you and your bouncers are supposed to protect!"

The owner, Sai, rolled his eyes and pulled Mai closer. "Listen, I know you have this whole tough guy, tomboy thing and you think it's cute. Sweetheart, I gotta tell you, it ain't sexy to see a girl flinging around guys and all I sell is sexy."

Sai glanced at Ami and inspected her cheek. "Ami, go change out. You could use a day in bed."

Ami offered a small smile and a nod before heading to the back. Sai turned back to Mai.

"Now, I actually like you, but you need to remember to put the customer's needs over your own. Flirt a little, play with your hair, shake your ass, I don't care; just keep them happy."

Sai left and Mai went to retrieve some drinks when the bouncer blocked her.

Mai placed a hand on her hip. "Excuse me, Jouga. I need to get back to work."

"You need to watch that little mouth of yours," Jouga countered.

"I don't need this today," said Mai brushing pass Jouga.

Jouga was broad man with decent looks, but way too dense and irritable to catch the eye of Mai. As of late he'd taken to using a more aggressive approach. Jouga gripped both of Mai's wrists and pushed her against the wall. Mai squirmed against him.

"What the hell are you doing you creep?" Mai gritted out.

"First you turn me down in front of all the guys and now you're doing my job as bouncer? You tryna make me look real bad, Mai. I think you need to say sorry and I think I know how."

Jouga pressed himself against the girl, laying kisses on her neck. Mai broke free, sending a knee into Jouga's groin. As he keeled over, Mai pushed past him and tried to lose her aggressor in the crowd. Sesshoumaru glanced over and frowned. He watched the young woman dart around the customers looking frenzied. She ran past his booth. Jouga followed her in a rage.

"You little bitch. Wait until I catch you!"

As Jouga plowed through the crowd, Sesshoumaru kicked out his foot and tripped the man. Jouga toppled over and skidded into a nearby booth. Mai looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Sesshoumaru. She offered a slight smile and mouthed a thank you before disappearing backstage. Jouga stood up and turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"Don't make me mess up that face of yours, pretty boy," Jouga threatened.

"Your voice irritates me. Leave," Sesshoumaru countered.

Jouga stomped over and pulled Sesshoumaru up by his collar, "Why don't you say that to my face? I was gonna get that slut, but I have time to pound on you too!"

Koga stood up with a glare. "Hey shut up! You don't know who you're messing with here."

Sesshoumaru gripped the bouncer's wrist and tore Jouga's hand away from his collar. He pulled Jouga's hand behind his back and slammed him onto the table.

"Reconsider your threat and leave my presence. Otherwise I'll be forced to arrest you."

Sesshoumaru flashed his badge at the eye level of the bouncer before yanking him off the table. Jouga stumbled back and cradled his bruised wrist with a glare at the men. After a short staring match, Jouga resigned and retreated back to the front door, mumbling obscenities.

"That was a surprising display, Sesshoumaru," replied Naraku with knowing eyes.

"I'll say," Miroku chimed in, "You even pulled your badge out on the guy. What got you so riled up?"

"I only have a few more days to make use of this badge before I am relieved from the force. I wanted to make good use of my time," Sesshoumaru answered coolly.

The silver haired man sat down and took a long swig of his drink. His eyes fixed themselves on the door that strange waitress had gone through.

"If you want a night with her, I'll arrange it," said Naraku.

Koga watched the two exchange looks, confused. "Wait who? Someone actually caught this ice prince's eye?"

Miroku caught on with a wide grin and let out a jovial laugh. "That raven haired beauty, right? That guy was chasing her I presume and you stepped in."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but glanced at the backstage door again. Koga caught on and grinned.

"That's what I'm talking about! Let's end this night right!"

Naraku smirked and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Don't worry; you don't need to thank me," was the man's response.

Naraku spotted Sai socializing at a nearby booth and approached him. The two men spoke and though they were too far to hear, Sesshoumaru knew he was their topic of conversation from Naraku's gestures. Sai nodded a few times and headed into the back. Naraku returned to the group and picked up his drink.

"Let's go. The owner has prepared a private room for a dance."

Miroku was up in an instant, not needing a greater explanation. Sesshoumaru rose slowly, conflicted on how to feel. Part of him wanted the night to finish and another part of him was filled with an almost giddiness, a feeling he hadn't had since he was a child.

* * *

The four men stepped into a small room. In the room was a couch and a few chairs all facing a platform that served as a stage with a pole in the center. Sesshoumaru sat in the centered seat when he heard the doorknob turn and two female voices filled the room.

"Alright, the entertainment's here!" Miroku swooned.

Mai walked up with a woman named Eri smiling bashfully behind her. Mai wore a prominent scowl, directed at Miroku.

"I'm not your entertainment," the young woman spat. She turned to Sesshoumaru and her eyes softened slightly, "Actually, I just came to tell you I don't do lap dances."

Koga folded her arms, "If you aren't even gonna dance, why did you come here anyway?"

Mai ignored him. Her eyes remained focused on the silver haired man before her.

"I saw what you did for me and I thought I at least owed it to you to tell you in person. Eri here though is built similarly to me. She's a great dancer and has agreed to give you guys a private show."

Koga shrugged his shoulders, "A show's a show, right Sesshoumaru?"

Naraku fixed his eyes on the new girl expectantly and Miroku didn't mind either way. Mai smiled at the girl and was about to leave when Sesshoumaru spoke.

"No."

Mai cocked a brow at the man, "Excuse me?"

"No. I don't want this other woman," Sesshoumaru reiterated.

Miroku's face fell, "Aww come on, don't be difficult, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome frowned, "Eri is the only girl available so if you don't choose her, you don't get a dance."

"I didn't choose her. I want you," Sesshoumaru answered without skipping a beat.

Miroku saw the pained expression on Eri's face and turned to Sesshoumaru, "Don't be mean, Sesshoumaru. I'm sure Eri will perform beautifully." He flashed a smile at her and she blushed.

Sesshoumaru glanced in the pair's direction, "Have her entertain you then."

He focused his attention on Mai once more. Mai fumed, placing a hand on her hip.

"You're so arrogant! I told you I don't offer lap dances."

"What do you offer then?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Mai smirked, "Nothing, but drinks and good conversation."

Sesshoumaru returned the smirk, "Then that is my request from you."

"You want to use your lap dance money just to talk to me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood, "Is there a location more suited for that task?"

Mai's eyes burrowed and she eyed Sesshoumaru suspiciously. The girl exchanged a look with Eri who just shrugged.

"You've had stranger requests, Mai," Eri added.

Mai huffed and contemplated Sesshoumaru's demand, "Fine if you want to talk, we don't need another room. We'll sit at the couch, then you won't miss the show."

The last line Mai uttered with a twinge of disgust, but Sesshoumaru decided not to comment on it.

The two moved over to a plush couch tucked in the corner of the room. Mai sat, nearly hugging her body to the arm of the couch.

"You're trying to sit as far as you physically can from me," Sesshoumaru noted, slightly amused.

"I'm sure your used to others fawning over you, but sorry I'm not that type of girl," retorted the girl.

She folded her arms and turned her body away. After hearing a small chuckle, she glanced back over to the man.

"What is it? What's so funny?"

"You really are interesting. You're by far one of the most baffling women I've met. You work at a place where your main objective is to flirt and pleasure others, yet you operate as if it is the opposite."

Mai's mouth was fixed on an angry pout. She saw the gleam behind Sesshoumaru's eyes and a small smile escaped her lips.

"Don't tease me."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "So your name is Mai? I believe that's for the other girl called you."

"That's what I'm called, and you're Sesshoumaru. What did you want to talk about?"

"That was an impressive throw earlier. I don't know many people, much less a woman, with that upper body strength," commented Sesshoumaru.

Mai beamed at the compliment, "I do strength training regularly."

"It shows," Sesshoumaru said with a grin. He admired the girl again.

"So," Mai asked, "any special reason for this outing? Getting married? Getting Divorced? Birthday?"

"Adopting actually."

Mai straightened up, interested, "That's a new one. Are you joking?"

"Humor is the least developed aspect of my character."

Mai laughed. The sound was sweet like spun sugar to Sesshoumaru. She sat a little closer to him with a soft smile.

"Why did you decide to adopt? It's a big decision."

Sesshoumaru shifted comfortably, "I was an officer. I received a call about a little girl being abused. She was removed from the home and placed in foster homes while her guardians underwent a trial, but she kept running away. I always found her and we became close. After her guardians were convicted, I saw the opportunity to adopt her and took it. It will be finalized tomorrow."

Mai's cobalt eyes shone at his story.

"Wow," she breathed, "you're definitely one of the good ones, a rare breed. I want to do that, adopt I mean."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru didn't know if she was just making conversation or serious.

"Yes, that's actually why I'm here. I'm a teacher by trade. I love the work, but I don't make enough to pay all the fees associated with adoption."

"You're a teacher?" He tried not to show it, but he was astonished. She was literally most boys' wet dreams. On top of that, she looked so young to teach.

Mai smirked, "You don't have to look so shocked, Sesshoumaru. Most of the women here have respectable day jobs. Eri over there is getting her Master's. Sadly, being smart doesn't pay nearly as much as being sexy so here we are. It's not like this place is anyone's first choice."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome continued, "Still, at least the money is good."

"Where do you teach?" the older man asked.

Mai laughed again, "Oh no, that's too personal. I don't need my two lives merging."

"Fair enough."

The club owner walked in, "Hey Mai, your next client is here."

Sesshoumaru frowned, "I thought you didn't give lap dances."

Mai stood, "Sometimes I make exceptions."

His frown deepened, "I see."

Mai smiled down at him, "Wait here one moment."

Mai left the room and reemerged moments later with a sum of money and a note. She handed both items to Sesshoumaru. He took them, puzzled.

"I'm not gonna charge you; I liked talking to you. Spend that on your little girl."

Sesshoumaru pocketed the money with a smile, "What's this paper then?"

Mai grinned wickedly, "I'm making an exception for you. Call or text that number for your private dance and I mean private. Just for you, not your friends."

The club owner shouted for her again. Mai sighed.

"Sorry, cutie. Work calls. Eri'll finish your night off well though."

Mai left, blowing the man a kiss.

* * *

"Damnit, girl. You better be worth all this waiting."

"I assure you, this is worth the wait, Mr. Genoka" Mai retorted coyly. She wore a schoolgirl's uniform, per his instruction.

She moved with a feline grace, a sultry sway in her hips as she glided to him. Languidly, her hands drifted down the sides of her body, caressing her curves with soft moans. She teased him, brushing her fingertip against the hem of her skirt. Slowly Mai bent over, showing off her black thong.

"Shit, Mai," Mr. Genoka grinned.

"No, Kagome," the woman said softly.

"What?"

Kagome straddled her client. She untied her red ribbon and wrapped it around his neck. She tighten it dangerously around the older man.

"My name isn't Mai, it's Kagome and you aren't Mr. Genoka."

The man paled and pushed the girl off him. Kagome retaliated with a kick to his head. The fake Mr. Genoka fell back, unconscious. Kagome rooted through his pockets, finding his phone.

"Gotcha."

She delivered another kick to the man, this time in the stomach. She tucked the phone away and pulled out her own.

"Ok Bankotsu, I have the phone. Meet me outside."

She slipped out the dance room, barely acknowledging the other dancers as she ended her shift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the support so far with this story. It won't have too much to do with the story, but for clarity, in this story humans and demons live together and it's normal. So Kagome is human, Sesshoumaru is demon, and so on. On with the story!**

 **Tease**

 **Ch. 2**

Kagome waved the phone in front of Bankotsu, laughing airily as she climbed into the black sedan.

"You're in a good mood," Bankotsu commented.

"It's been a good night, considering," said Kagome. Despite her cool demeanor, she couldn't lose the grin on her face.

"So what happened with 'Mr. Genoka'?"

Kagome unlocked the phone, scrolling through the messages, "He's fine. He'll wake up with a knot on his head, but I'd say he's getting off easily."

Bankotsu glanced at her attire, "Seeing you in a schoolgirl outfit? I'd say he got off pretty good. I know watching you bend over in that skirt would be a dream for me."

Kagome laughed and smoothed out her skirt, "Whatever Bankotsu, you can keep dreaming."

Bankotsu turned off to a private road. He parked in front of his home and motioned for Kagome to follow. Bankotsu connected the phone to his computer, decrypting files while Kagome watched with mild interest.

"So what's the deal with this phone and the real Genoka?"

Bankotsu shrugged, "Pretty average stuff for us. The guy you dealt with, Hanzo Yagyu, had been blackmailing the real Genoka family. Apparently, the patriarch Koemon Genoka, had been involved in some things that were less than savory for the family's reputation and Hanzo found out. He's been having the family wire him money, but got a little greedy."

"I'll say. The money wasn't enough; he was posing as a family member to get extra perks."

"Yeah, though I hope he got more perks than just a VIP section at a seedy strip club," Bankotsu quipped.

"Hey!" Kagome smacked the back of his head lightly, "It is not a seedy strip club. Uh, I hate bullies like him though. I should have kicked him again. Anyway, the evidence is on his phone and computer?"

Bankotsu nodded, rubbing the back of his head, "Correct, I'm wiping the info clean now and then you'll slip the phone back in Hanzo's pocket."

Kagome nodded. The computer pinged, a signal that the wipe was complete. Kagome smiled wickedly, "I know it doesn't matter, but what did Hanzo find about the Genoka family? It must be juicy."

Bankotsu grinned and tossed Kagome the wiped phone, "Sorry, the Genoka family paid for discretion so my lips are sealed."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but made her way to her own car. Bankotsu followed her to the car and sighed.

"I wish I could be out there more instead of working behind the scenes. I haven't had any action in months."

"Well these jobs take some finesse."

Bankotsu scoffed, "You only caught him off-guard because he can't keep it in his pants. How much finesse does that take?"

Kagome ran her hand up Bankotsu's arm before giving it a playful punch. "It's not my fault that these guys fall for a pretty face."

Bankotsu regarded her amused. "Okay, you ARE in a good mood, and I don't think it has anything to do with getting this guy. What, did you stop being such a prude and get laid?"

Kagome giggled thinking of Sesshoumaru, feeling very much like a schoolgirl with a crush. "I had a good day at work. Speaking of which, I better get back before Hanzo wakes up."

* * *

"How are you gonna be a stripper who doesn't dance?" Inuyasha complained.

He kicked his feet up on Sesshoumaru's coffee table and leaned back in the couch. The two brothers had just put the finishing touches on Rin's room and had earned a well-deserved break. Miroku had filled the younger brother in on the mystery girl that had caught Sesshoumaru's attention and Inuyasha was shocked to hear she was a dancer of all things. Sesshoumaru growled and Inuyasha set his feet back on the ground. Sesshoumaru sat down beside him.

"She has standards, Inuyasha. I know that's a foreign concept to you."

Inuyasha snorted, but didn't correct him. He wasn't trying to pick a fight. Sesshoumaru pulled out the crumbled paper, staring at the number. Inuyasha glanced at the paper. He read the words _Mai_ with a little heart dotting the i.

"Mai huh? So you gonna call her and redeem your dance?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I should focus my efforts on Rin. She'll be here soon."

Inuyasha stretched, "Yeah, maybe a stripper ain't the best role model for the kid."

"She was a teacher mainly," said Sesshoumaru tersely.

"Oh right, right," Inuyasha laughed off. He didn't know why Sesshoumaru was being so defensive over this girl, but he knew well enough to not goad him any longer. "Well, I say call her up. When's the last time you even went on a date, much less got lucky? If you want, I'll watch Rin, give you two some alone time."

"Hn."

The doorbell rang and Sesshoumaru stood up, shoving the note in his coat pocket. He opened the door and a young girl stepped inside timidly. Sesshoumaru knelt down with a smile.

"Hey, Rin. This is your new home. Inuyasha and I just finished working on your room. Would you like to see it?"

Rin shook her head yes. Sesshoumaru picked up the few items she had along with her suitcase and led her upstairs. Sesshoumaru nudged the bedroom door open. He stepped aside to allow Rin to see her room. The walls were a pale yellow with stickers of flowers and grass stenciling the base of the walls. A small bed was tucked in the corner. Rin ran in touching her new toys and swinging a white rocking chair stationed next to a bookshelf.

Rin smiled, showing off her missing baby teeth, "It's just like the park and you remembered all my favorite things!"

Inuyasha walked up behind the two, "You like it, Rin?"

Rin spun around the room, laughing giddily.

"I love it. It looks just like the park!"

"The park?" Inuyasha asked his brother, quietly.

"Every time Rin would run away, she went to Sunohime Park. I would always find her playing in the flowers."

"It's my favorite place in the whole wide world," the little girl confirmed.

Inuyasha nodded, "Well I should probably get going. You two probably want to get to know each other or something. I'll see you later Rin."

Rin waved goodbye. Sesshoumaru walked the man back downstairs. Inuyasha kept his voice low when he spoke.

"She looks like she'll adjust nicely. She's a really happy kid, especially when you consider all that's happened to her."

"I'm glad for that. She's had to move schools. I was worried that all this would be too much change, but Rin is resilient."

Inuyasha smiled. He could hear Sesshoumaru's pride when he spoke of Rin already.

"You're gonna be a great dad," Inuyasha said seriously.

Sesshoumaru didn't speak. His face with nearly emotionless, but his eyes softened.

"Thank you."

Inuyasha slapped his back, "Keh, well don't get all mushy on me, but I meant what I said. Rin needs you and you need her, especially since you won't call Mai. Looks like she'll be the only chick in your life."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I'll call her."

Inuyasha grinned. "Seriously?"

"Yes, I'll call Mai."

* * *

He hadn't called. It had been four days and Sesshoumaru hadn't called. Kagome glanced at her phone idly. She sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Maybe she had read too much into their conversation. Maybe he thought she was leading him on. Maybe their chemistry wasn't what Kagome envisioned it was, but whatever the reason he didn't called. The school bell rang, signaling the end of recess. Kagome rose from her desk and plastered a smile on for her students. Now wasn't the time to mull over the silver-haired stranger. The children filed in one at a time, greeting the woman. Kagome took a headcount and frowned. Two of the students were missing.

"Class, does anyone know where Shippo or the new student Rin is?"

Soten spoke up, "That new girl refused to leave the playground and Shippo was trying to get her to come along. I told them to hurry cuz they were gonna be late. I think they're still there."

"Okay, thank you Soten. We're going to continue our art projects so everyone get out your work quietly while I bring back the others."

Kagome called another teacher in to watch her class and went out to the playground. She spotted her two students in the school's flower bed. Kagome straightened her white button-up blouse and smoothed the wrinkles of her pencil skirt before marching over to the duo.

She fixed her expression to a look of seriousness, "Recess ended ten minutes ago. I expected the both of you in my classroom."

Shippo yelped, running to Kagome. "I was coming, but Rin-"

Kagome looked at Rin. She sat in the grass. Her bangs covered her eyes, but Kagome could hear her sniffling.

"They were picking on me. The big kids made fun of my hair and said it was ugly." The little girl had stuck all the flowers she could in her hair in an effort to beautify it. Unfortunately, she also stuck in twigs and blades of grass.

Kagome crouched down, her earlier expression replaced with care. She spoke in a hushed tone.

"Oh, honey your hair isn't ugly. Some kids can just be mean for no reason."

"That's what I told her," Shippo agreed.

Kagome brushed her tears away, "The flowers here are very nice, but let's organize them a bit."

Kagome pulled out the leaves and twigs and set the flowers aside. She detangled the girl's hair and wove the remaining flowers into a crown.

"There you are. Now how about we get back to class?"

Rin stood up, giving her teacher a tentative smile. Kagome held Shippo's hand and lifted him up. Shippo winched.

"What is it, Shippo? Is your arm hurt?"

Shippo shook his head quickly and he wouldn't look Kagome in the eye. Kagome watched him concerned.

"I'm fine, Miss Kagome. It must have been a nerve."

Kagome remained unconvinced, but didn't comment. She led the two children back to the room.

"Okay listen up everyone. I want to formally introduce our newest student Rin. Now you all know how scary your first day of school can be so I want you all to be especially kind to Rin."

Rin sat in her seat next to Soten. A light chatter resumed in the room, everyone concentrating on their work. Rin drew a picture of her new home. Soten nudged Rin. Rin looked up.

"That's a really pretty picture. I like your flower crown too," she whispered with a soft smile.

"Thank you. I like your drawing too," Rin said, beaming.

Her eyes met Kagome and Kagome winked, walking throughout the class. Rin smiled, a genuine smile and continued drawing.

Rin ran and bounced in the car. She put her seat belt on, humming happily. Sesshoumaru's lips lifted in a slight smile as he drove them home.

"You had a good day at school?"

Rin bobbed her head, showing him her picture, "Yes, yes."

"Well done, Rin," Sesshoumaru complimented, "Everyone was nice to you?"

"No, not everyone."

Sesshoumaru resisted a growl, his protective nature arising. Rin was still smiling, perplexing him.

"What happened?"

"Some big kids were picking on me, but a boy named Shippo stood up for me. Then Miss Kagome came. She told me how some kids are just mean and then she made me a flower crown and the other kids said it was pretty."

"Really? So the day ended well?"

"Uh huh. I met a lot of people, but Miss Kagome is my favorite. She played games with us and read us stories and she's really pretty."

Sesshoumaru listened to Rin prattle on excitedly. He unconsciously touched the Mai's note, still stuffed in his pants pocket. He hadn't meant to take so long to speak to her. She consumed his thoughts far more than he cared to admit. Now, was it too late? Was this something she did with other men or was she thinking of him too?

"Daddy?"

Rin's voice brought him from his musing.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Miss Kagome gave me a note. It's about a parent/teacher conference. You have to sign it."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He pushed the dancer to the back of his mind and turned to Rin.

"How about ice cream to celebrate your first day?"

Rin cheered, naming all the flavors she wanted. The man smirked. Rin was loud, easily excitable and completely beguiling to him. Maybe Inuyasha was right, Rin may be the only girl in his life, but if he could keep that smile on her face, it wouldn't be so bad.

 **Next chapter Kagome and Sesshoumaru meet one another again. I thought of them meeting up sooner, but I want to draw it out slightly. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading. In response to a guest, I feel the need to clarify. In my story, demons and humans harmoniously. Half-demons are not discriminated against and there isn't a class system in place that would give them an advantage or disadvantage. This simply isn't the focus of my story. I mainly need the characters to still be able to use some of their powers for the plot of this story. Ok thanks!**

 **Tease**

 **Ch. 3**

"Mai, table 3 ordered another round. Are you still on break?" Ami asked.

She ducked her head in the dressing room. Kagome sat in a chair, watching the news. It featured Hanzo Yagyu, being led away in handcuffs, charged with fraud.

"I guess the Genoka family got their payback," she murmured.

Kagome turned to Ami with a smile, "I was coming back from break now. How is it out there?"

"Pretty slow today, even for a Wednesday. Most of the girls have gone home already."

Kagome grinned, "Good. More money for us then," Kagome yawned and staggered toward the door. These different jobs were ruining her sleep schedule, but soon her sleepless nights would pay off.

"Speaking of money, how close are you to your goal?" Ami asked sweetly.

"I'm halfway there. Another two months here and I'll be through!"

"That's-that's great Mai," Ami's voice quivered, "It really won't be the same when you leave. You're like everyone's big sister."

Kagome's lips tugged in a small smile and she pulled the girl into a hug. Ami didn't know much about Kagome, not even her real name, but she emitted a genuine sweetness that Kagome couldn't help but love. She was almost tempted to tell the girl who she really was.

"I'll still come around," Kagome lied instead. Ami looked skeptical.

Kagome smirked, "You know if anyone ever gives you trouble, you can call me and I'll beat the crap out of them."

Ami laughed and Kagome grinned, "Ah there's a smile."

Kagome's phone buzzed. She picked it up and checked the caller id. She frowned.

"Um Ami, sorry about this, but can you look over my tables a little longer? This is an important call."

Ami agreed and Kagome slipped outside for some privacy.

"Shippo? Honey, can you hear me?" Kagome asked.

The young woman couldn't make out his words at first; the little boy was crying too much. She heard a woman and man screaming in the background.

"Shippo, where are you?"

"36 Aikki Lane Apt 4B, I'm scared," the kit whimpered.

"Get somewhere safe. I'm coming!"

* * *

Kagome's adrenaline rushed like it never had before. If she got there too late… Kagome pushed those thoughts away and pressed on the gas. She barely parked her car when she darted out and up the stairs of the apartment complex.

"Shippo! Shippo!" Kagome screamed as she pounded her fists on the front door of 4B.

The door creaked open, "Do you know how late it is?" a man asked.

"Where is Shippo? I'm not leaving until I know he's safe!"

The door opened and the man roved his eyes over Kagome's body, before those red eyes were searing into her.

The unknown male, a demon by Kagome's deduction, propped himself against the doorframe.

He smirked, "And who might you be?"

Kagome steadied herself against the towering demon, "I'm Kagome, Shippo's 2nd grade teacher and you?"

"I'm Hiten, Shippo's stepfather. What is a sexy woman like you doing here, especially in that outfit?" Hiten asked, touching the strap of her skimpy black dress.

Kagome squatted his hand away, "Keep your hands off me. I received a call and if I'm not allowed to see Shippo, I will be contacting the police."

Hiten stepped aside, allowing Kagome in, "Well since you asked so nicely," he mocked.

Kagome called out to Shippo. On the couch sat Shippo with a fox demoness, presumably his mother.

"Hi Ma'am. I'm-"

"I know who you are. My son speaks quite frequently about his teacher, Miss Kagome. I'm Sachi, Shippo's mother."

Shippo sat on his mother's lap, avoiding eye contact with Kagome. She nudged her son.

"Shippo, don't you have something to tell your teacher?" Sachi hinted.

"I'm sorry for calling you for no reason. I was just playing a trick," Shippo mumbled.

Kagome's eyes shifted over to Hiten leering in the background. She touched the kit's hand and he flinched. Kagome knew something was wrong, but there was no way Shippo was going to tell her now. Kagome grinned, rubbing his hand gently.

"It's alright Shippo. I understand kids pull pranks. I'm just glad you're safe."

Shippo couldn't hide his disappointment as his mother ushered him to his room.

Kagome called out, "I'll see you tomorrow Shippo!"

Hiten grabbed her arm, "Well, _Miss Kagome_ thanks for stopping by, but it is late. Sorry 'bout the brat. Foxes are known for playing tricks though. He's been acting out since I came in the picture. I don't think his mom is hot enough to have me putting up with his shit. The kid puts me in a bad spot."

Hiten escorted Kagome out the door. She folded her arms, cross, and ignored the throbbing his grip caused her, "Listen, I know you think you're in a bad spot, but there's bad and then there's worse."

"Oh yeah, what's worse girlie?" Hiten smirked.

Kagome glowered, "Seeing me again when I'm not feeling so charitable."

She marched down the hall and turned back, "And I better see Shippo tomorrow, at school, safe and sound!"

* * *

"Shippo come on!" yelled Rin. The recess bell had rung and almost all the children had left. Shippo remained in his seat, despondent.

"I don't want to play," Shippo said quietly.

Rin scratched her head and ran back to the boy, "What's wrong Shippo?"

"My tummy hurts," he responded.

"Rin, how about you go play and I'll take Shippo to the nurse? We don't want to upset his stomach more," Kagome suggested.

Rin nodded. "Feel better soon, Shippo! We'll play later!"

She left and only Kagome and Shippo remained in the room. Kagome sat down next to him.

"Shippo, do you want to tell me what's really going on?" Kagome asked softly.

"It's my stomach. It hurts," he squirmed under her watchful eyes.

"Okay, where else? What else hurts?" Kagome coaxed, understanding his hidden plea.

Shippo started to cry, "My arms and my legs and my head."

Kagome rubbed calming circles on his back, soothing him, "Shippo, be truthful. Are you using your fox magic to hide the fact that someone is hurting you?"

Shippo nodded and released his magic. Suddenly bluish bruises and angry red hand marks, splayed across his body.

"Oh my god. Shippo…" Kagome didn't know what to say.

Someone had been using the poor boy as a punching bag. Kagome's hands lit up in a soft pink glow. She ran her hands over his bruises, healing the worst of the injuries. Shippo gasped.

"You're a miko, Miss Kagome?"

Kagome concentrated on keeping her power steady; she didn't want to risk purifying Shippo.

"I was raised in a shrine and my grandpa taught me a few things. I even trained to be a proper shrine maiden, but I left early to attend college." She stopped, inspecting the boy.

"I knew something was going on. Wait a moment," Kagome stood up and pulled an envelope from her desk.

Kagome handed Shippo a folded-up sheet of paper.

"Give this to your mom when Hiten isn't around," Kagome stated sternly, "And don't hesitate to call me again, Shippo. I swear I will protect you.

 **Okay I said that Kagome and Sesshoumaru would meet in this chapter, but once I wrote it out, I decided to break the chapters up. I didn't want something serious to be overshadowed by the couple pairing. Anyway, let me know your thoughts and the next chapter will be out this week, sooner if I get good reviews lol. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay great news! When I wrote out my first chapter, I didn't know what direction I wanted this story to go in, but now I've mapped out my whole story with the exceptions of a few chapters. I will warn you now, this fic will get kind of dark. The first half will have fluff and sweet moments and become darker when the mad man is introduced. Heads up, it will probably be a couple weeks before I update again because I am moving. Okay on with the story.**

 **Tease**

 **Ch. 4**

"Open up! I brought pizza," Sango called.

Kagome bolted for the door, hitting her knee on her coffee table. She limped to the door.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said shakily.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Sango, stepping in.

"I hit my leg. I'm fine; come sit down."

Kagome led Sango into her living room and settled back in her spot. She moved some books and papers she'd been grading. Sango sat next to her and picked up a slice of pizza.

"Hard at work?" Sango asked, eyeing the many papers.

"Ugh, yes. I have my parent/teacher conference in a couple days so I want to get these tests graded in time," answered Kagome, scrambling to organize her pile, "I'm sorry, I'm a little stressed. There's a girl in my class, the cutest little thing named Rin, who is just not getting the material. I've had to test her separately because she doesn't read well so I'm a little behind in grading. Then Shippo is still acting the same. I called the police to investigate, but I think because Hiten makes him cover his bruises, they don't have evidence to charge him and-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Okay take a deep breath and then a big bite of pizza. Then you can tell me one at a time what's going on," stated Sango.

Sango passed Kagome a slice, "Look I even got your favorite combo: ham and pineapple. It's awful, but anything for you."

Kagome laughed at her jesting. She took a bite, savoring the taste, "What would I do without you?"

"Run yourself crazy," Sango laughed, "Okay, start over."

Kagome took a breath, "Okay well first I have a new student. Her name is Rin and she is one of the sweetest girls ever. I read her case file at the school and apparently, she came from a pretty bad home life and wasn't in school a lot. Now she's playing catch up. She's such a smart kid, but her reading is behind a grade level. I didn't want to fail her so I've been giving her separate tests, but it's cutting into my free time. I don't think I'm helping my other students enough either.

Sango nodded, "Is she still with her family? Is her life better?"

Kagome smiled, "She was adopted out not too long ago. She seems really happy. I'm hoping to get her new parents on board so she can catch up. Then my other issue is Shippo. Remember when I told you about him?"

Sango thought a second, "Oh yes the little fox kit?"

"Yes him. His grades have been slipping the last couple of weeks. I think his stepfather, Hiten, is abusing him. I got a call from him and he was terrified, but when I went to check on him, Hiten was watching over Shippo like a hawk and it seemed his mom was covering for him too. I called the police, but they couldn't find anything so I sent Shippo's mom a note."

"What did the note say?"

"Just that I cared for Shippo and I was worried about him so if she needed help to contact me. She hasn't sent anything back."

Sango massaged her eyes and leaned back. "That's awful. That poor boy. You can call child protective services. Maybe they can do something, but don't get discouraged. Sometimes justice takes time."

Kagome sighed, but agreed. Sango smiled a little.

"So have you got any good news for me?"

"Well I met a guy."

Sango's eyes lit up, "Oh at school?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, at my other job."

"Oh no, what kind of creep is he?"

Kagome giggled, "He was actually a standup guy, really cute too. Get this Sango. He was there because his friends wanted him to celebrate the formal adoption of a little girl he saved. He was a police officer and she was being abused so he adopted her."

"Huh, he doesn't seem like the strip club type at all," observed Sango.

"He really wasn't. One of his friends actually thought they could pay me for a lap dance and you know I don't do that. So I told him that and he kind of threw a little hissy fit. Turns out he didn't even want the dance; he just wanted to talk."

"Wow, Kagome you're gushing! I haven't even heard you talk about a guy in two or three years now. So what's this guys name? When are you seeing him again?"

Kagome's smile faded, "It's Sesshoumaru, but he hasn't exactly called me yet. I was a little mean to him at first, but I thought we were past that."

"Well, he has a daughter now. He's probably busy," Sango comforted her, "Focus on helping your students. I'm sure Sesshoumaru will call and if he doesn't, it's his loss."

* * *

"Daddy, we're going to be late!" Rin called, pulling on his hand.

The young girl ran down the hall, excited for her first parent/teacher conference. They were checked in and asked to seat outside Kagome's classroom. Rin waved to a couple other students exiting the classroom when she recognized Shippo approaching.

"Shippo! Shippo!" she shouted.

"Lower your voice, Rin," Sesshoumaru reprimanded.

"Oh sorry, Daddy."

Shippo smiled lightly, "Hi Rin." Hiten nudged the boy. Shippo flinched, "Sorry Hiten. This is Rin and her Dad. This is my stepdad and my mom."

"That's not why I'm pushing you along kid. We're already late to see this teacher of yours. Hurry up!"

Hiten shuffled the kit in with Sachi in tow. Sesshoumaru watched the trio leave. He wasn't certain, but it looked like the boy was limping.

"Miss Kagome, we're here," Shippo announced.

Kagome turned to greet them with a smile, "Hey there Shippo and welcome. Take a seat."

Shippo sat between Kagome and Sachi with Hiten taking the closest spot to Kagome. Kagome resisted a frown at his proximity.

"Thank you both for coming. I won't keep you long. Shippo is a splendid boy and a true friend to everyone here. He goes out of his way to help and protect others."

Shippo blushed at the compliments and his mother ruffled his hair, lovingly. Hiten rolled his eyes, but didn't speak out. Kagome continued.

"The only issue I've had with Shippo have been a couple tests this past week. Something seems to be bothering him or distracting him from his work."

Hiten grinned devilishly, causing Kagome to clarify. "Shippo is very smart so he will still move on to the next grade with honors. I'm only bringing it to your attention because something very recent is affecting his quality of life."

Kagome looked directly at Hiten. He frowned, "Did you think it was you barging in our home?"

Kagome ignored him and brought over a few of Shippo's papers.

"I just want to reiterate how having a nurturing environment impacts a child for years to come; that's all. Finally, I do want to congratulate Shippo in front of you two. A few weeks ago, everyone in our class submitted a picture that would be the class crest for our grade. Shippo's picture was chosen out of all the students in the 2nd grade."

Shippo's eyes lit up, "Really, I won?"

Kagome nodded with a smile, handing him a certificate, "You sure did. You're very talented."

Sachi's emerald eyes crinkled in pride, "I'm so proud of you, Shippo."

Sachi turned to Hiten, "Isn't that impressive, Hiten?"

Hiten glanced at the picture, "It ain't bad I guess."

Shippo beamed. Kagome smiled at him, "That was all I wanted to say. I wanted to end this meeting on a high note. If you don't have any more questions, we can conclude our conference."

"Great, then let's go," Hiten said standing.

He headed to the door, expecting Sachi and Shippo to follow. Sachi bowed to Kagome and ushered out Shippo. Just as they reached the door, Sachi stopped.

"Oh I forgot your picture, Shippo. Head to the car while I retrieve it."

Shippo agreed and Sachi knocked on the door of the classroom.

"Oh yes?" Kagome called. She was at her desk, preparing for the next student.

"I forgot Shippo's work."

Kagome rounded the table to hand Sachi the picture. She dropped the picture.

"Oh, I seem to have butterfingers lately," laughed Sachi lightly.

She and Kagome knelt to pick up the work.

"Help him," Sachi whispered.

Kagome locked eyes with the woman, understanding immediately. The two women stood and Kagome handed her the picture. As the picture passed hands, Kagome felt Sachi slip her a paper. Neither spoke, but Kagome nodded nearly imperceptibly. Sachi gave her a watery smile.

"I need to get back," Sachi finally said.

"Of course, have a good night Sachi."

When the woman left, Kagome opened the paper.

 _Miss Kagome,_

 _Thank you for your letter. I love Shippo and I'm afraid for him. Hiten gets so angry and Shippo is so small. I have filed paperwork to put him in foster care. I want him safe. Please, if you can, foster him until I can make home safe again._

 _Sachi_

Kagome crumpled the paper, almost afraid that Hiten would show up again and see the note. Sachi had taken a big gamble, Kagome knew. She knew nothing really about fostering a child, but this may be her clearest shot to help Shippo. She made a mental note to learn all she could once she got home and tucked the paper away.

"Rin Taisho," she called once she gathered her thoughts.

Rin hopped off the chair she was sitting on. Sesshoumaru stood when Rin stopped him.

"Wait, I have to talk to Miss Kagome a second."

Rin darted in the room. "Miss Kagome," she whispered.

"Yes, Rin? Where are your parents?"

Rin ran to the older woman, "I just have a Daddy and he's outside, but I have to ask you a favor."

Kagome smiled at the serious disposition of the normally chipper girl. "What is it?"

"My Daddy said that he would think about getting me a dog if I got good marks here. Could you tell him how responsible I am and how I always do my homework, even if I don't understand it?"

Kagome laughed and knelt down to Rin, "I may be able to put in a good word. You don't have anything to worry about, Rin; bring your dad in."

Rin called him in. Kagome turned to the door with another smile in place.

"Good evening and welcome-"

Kagome froze. Walking in was the man that had occupied her thoughts the past few weeks; the man she's given up hope of seeing again. Sesshoumaru. His eyes widened fractionally as he took a seat, but Kagome couldn't tell if he recognized her. Her hair was pinned up and she was wearing a blouse and skirt as opposed to a tight dress, but all in all she looked the same.

Rin broke the silence in the room, "This is my Daddy, Miss Kagome."

"Pleased to meet you, _Miss Kagome_ ," Sesshoumaru practically purred her name.

Kagome could feel her face heating up, "Um, yes. Nice to see-MEET, nice to meet you for the first time."

One elegant eyebrow lifted at her oddity, but his tawny eyes sparkled in humor.

"Okay," Kagome cleared her throat and began, "First I want to say Rin is a brilliant young girl. She's only been here about three weeks now but-"

Kagome reached over to show Sesshoumaru Rin's work when the sheets toppled over the desk.

"Smooth move, Kagome," she muttered picking up the fallen papers.

Sesshoumaru helped her pick up her papers, sensing the dread she felt seeing him.

"Rin, can you actually wait outside while I speak to your teacher?"

Rin sighed, but scooched out her seat.

"Rin, if you like, you can color in the hallway," Kagome offered.

That lightened Rin's mood and she collected her crayons and paper.

"We have much to discuss I imagine," Sesshoumaru said once Rin exited, "I meant to call."

"Rin is having problems with her reading and language." Kagome continued, ignoring his last line.

She refused to make a fool out of herself over him again. She was determined to keep this meeting professional. Sesshoumaru watched her silently, musing over the woman. She was beautiful, even more so now that he was in a better lit room with her. He didn't know why he hadn't called. It felt like too much time had passed for her offer to still be good. Sesshoumaru had wondered if she even remembered their night, but the look on Mai's- no, Kagome's face revealed she remembered him well.

She hadn't acknowledged his statement. Instead she held out Rin's documents, eyeing him expectantly. Sesshoumaru took the folder.

"She's received As on all her tests so far," Sesshoumaru murmured, looking through the girl's records.

"That is because I administer Rin's tests orally. I'm afraid she'll fall behind otherwise."

"You really do a lot for your students," Sesshoumaru spoke admirably.

Kagome smiled, "I'm quite fond of Rin; I want to see her thrive. She's a smart girl, I can tell, but she stumbles over certain words and phrases that are common for children her age. I fear her progress will be further delayed. Her next teacher may not adopt the same teaching methods I have."

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding, "So what can be done?"

Kagome walked to her desk and pulled out a binder. She handed it to Sesshoumaru.

"I took the liberty of creating a workbook for Rin. It has her most common spelling mistakes, recommended books for her to read, a couple of practice quizzes, and some online resources. I'd also recommend a tutor."

"Are you available for tutoring?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh, no I'm sorry. My evenings are pretty booked up."

"Another job perhaps?" He responded curtly.

Kagome glared at him. She knew he recognized her, that smirk on his face a good indication.

"I'm unavailable," she said, her voice short.

For a moment, the two didn't speak, stuck in a stalemate.

"Kagome, I meant to call-" Sesshoumaru began.

"Actually its Miss Higurashi and Mr. Taisho, I have no idea to what you are referring."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. Was she really going to do this?

"My apologies. Can you actually give me a minute?"

Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru stepped off to the corner of the classroom. Kagome began tidying up her room when she felt her pocket vibrate. Someone was calling her. She looked down at the unknown number and picked up her phone, speaking softly.

"Hello?"

"Should I call you Kagome or Mai?"

Kagome's eyes bolted up. Sesshoumaru watched her. He had his phone to his ear and her note in his hand. Kagome hung up. Why did she stupidly give him her real number?

"Can we speak?" asked Sesshoumaru, sliding his phone in his pocket.

Kagome avoided his eye contact. Her leg tapped anxiously and her mouth was fixed in an angry pout.

Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh at her childish nature, a sharp contrast to the erotic and flirty display she had shown earlier. Even embarrassed, he had to admit she was cute. Finally, she looked up at the man.

"So what did you want to say?" asked the woman, exasperated.

"Go out with me."

"After you didn't speak to me for weeks?"

"Let me make it up to you," Sesshoumaru allured.

Kagome thought about it, "Actually are you still in the police force?"

"No, not anymore, but my friend Naraku was my partner. He still works there."

A small smile spread over Kagome's face, "I'll agree to a date, but I'll need your help with something."

Sesshoumaru nodded, picking up his jacket. "Okay, save that number. I'll contact you again tomorrow."

"Sure it won't be another two weeks?"

Sesshoumaru's lips quirked upward. He walked to the door, waving Rin over. "Anything else?"

Kagome pondered for a moment, tapping her chin. Rin smiled up at her.

"I think Rin deserves a dog."

Sesshoumaru looked between the two females. Kagome gave Rin a wink and Rin tried to wink back, but she couldn't keep one eye closed. _'So they're working together.'_ Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly. He grabbed Rin's hand.

"Perhaps we'll take a trip to the shelter tomorrow."

"Yay!" Rin exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Sesshoumaru led Rin away to the car. Rin waved down the hallway.

"Thank you, Miss Kagome! See you Monday!"

 **Yup so I decided to turn the lap dance into a date because it seemed like it would be on fun to write. Don't expect a sweet date though. I read so many fanfics (and write some) where Sesshoumaru is dominant, in control, and so sexually knowledgeable whereas Kagome is the innocent girl who needs to be taught things. I kind of want to flip their roles and show a more awkward Sesshoumaru and flirty Kagome when they have their first date. I'm thinking that my chapters will alternate between smut and fluff with light and serious moments scattered throughout, but I haven't committed. Would you guys prefer more sweet moments or sexual ones? Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tease**

 **Ch. 5**

Kagome twirled in front of Sango, showing off her dress.

"The flowers are nice, but the dress makes you look older. I feel like it's too mature for a first date or any actually. Where is Sesshoumaru taking you again?" Sango asked, sitting on Kagome's bed.

"That French fusion restaurant downtown," Kagome answered from her closet. She slipped out the knee length dress.

"Ooh fancy. Yeah, your dress has to be more than cute; it has to be a showstopper," Sango confirmed.

"Um, okay how about this? How short is too short for a first date?"

"If you have to ask that, I'm scared to see what you picked," Sango laughed.

Kagome came out wearing a gray bodycon dress. It had a deep V neck and cut off just below her butt.

"Oh god Kagome no!" Sango exclaimed, "Not first date appropriate at all! I want you to turn heads, but not like that!"

Kagome walked over, crashing in her bed. "Ugh, I'm so bad at this. Dating seemed way easier in college."

"That's because you only dated one guy," Sango giggled.

Sango went to her closet, "Okay let's have a look here."

Kagome threw a pillow over her head, "It's official, I only have two types of clothes. Stripper clothes and matronly outfits."

Sango pulled out a dress, "Here, try this one on."

Kagome pulled herself off the bed to check Sango's pick. Her face brightened.

"Oh, it's perfect."

* * *

Sesshoumaru straightened his tie. It had been the fourth time that hour he'd done so. God he needed a drink. Several, if he was being honest. He shrugged away his nervousness. Why would he feel like this? It was just a date. That had been his mantra the past week, but it did little to calm his nerves.

"You look handsome, Daddy." Rin smiled. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Thank you. Behave for Inuyasha, Rin. I'll be back later tonight."

He could do this. It was just a date.

* * *

Sesshoumaru checked his watch again. He'd arrived at the restaurant early to make sure there was a table available and now there were only five more minutes to wait.

"Sesshoumaru, is that you?"

Sesshoumaru looked up to see Kagome waving. She was early. Had she been as excited to see him as he was to see her? Sesshoumaru stood to pull out her chair when he got a good look at her. She walked up to their table, shyly tucking a curl behind her ear. She wore a red dress, modeled like a modern Chinese kimono, knee-length with a dragon hugging her curves and a small slit running up her thigh. Sesshoumaru swallowed hard. Just a date, he thought. He could handle this.

Kagome sat in the pulled-out chair and thanked Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sat. Neither spoke a moment. Kagome couldn't hide the amusement in her eyes as Sesshoumaru looked everywhere but her.

"You really know how to clean up," Kagome said, admiring his dark grey suit. "And this place is beautiful!"

"You're beautiful," Sesshoumaru murmured, his eyes finally on her.

Kagome was stunned at the declaration, but laughed. Sesshoumaru's eyes slid back to his menu, feeling hot and uncomfortable. The faintest of blushes dusted his cheeks. If Kagome hadn't been so focused on him, she wouldn't have noticed.

"So who is watching Rin now?" Kagome asked, attempting to break the ice.

"She's with my sibling, Inuyasha."

"Oh, you have a brother?"

"Hn, half-brother actually, but yes," Sesshoumaru confirmed, eyes trailing over the restaurant.

Kagome giggled at his tone. Something told her he corrected people on that detail a lot. Still Inuyasha couldn't be that bad if Sesshoumaru had him watching Rin.

"What's so funny?" Sesshoumaru hadn't known what he said, but the flutter of her laugh eased his spirits.

Kagome stifled herself, "It's you. You come off so serious, but you have these pouty moments when you don't like something."

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"I do not pout," He said, pouting exactly as Kagome had said.

Kagome giggled again, "You do, but it's okay. I think it's cute."

The waiter came around and took their orders. After he left, Kagome spoke again, choosing a safe topic.

"Has Rin adjusted well?"

Sesshoumaru relaxed a little more, "Yes, she's adjusted incredibly well. I've started reading with her from the list you provided and I've already seen an improvement."

"I've noticed that as well and every morning she tells me all about her favorite stories. She really likes that fantasy story of Ah-Un, the two-headed dragon."

Sesshoumaru nodded, grinning in agreement, "Yes. Thank god there are several stories about him or she would have us reading the same story every night. Now she's determined to adopt two dogs, brothers, instead of one and name them after that dragon."

Kagome laughed, her own eyes glittering in amusement, "You know, yesterday she was looking up different dog breeds in the library. She even asked me to rate which one looked more 'dragony'. I just thought she was working on a story or picture."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Such an imaginative girl. Tell me, was Naraku able to assist you with one of your other students?"

"A little, he was able to streamline this process. His mom has actually entered him in foster care. Within the next month or so, a case manager will review my request and make sure I have a safe environment for him."

Sesshoumaru smiled, "That's good news." He cleared his throat, "So if you are able to foster the child, will you resign from…your other work?"

"I gave my two weeks already. If my request is accepted, I'll receive an allowance anyway and since I'll be fostering, I qualify for additional government grants to help with adoption costs." Kagome watched his expression and took a sip of her drink, "It wasn't terrible you know, working there."

The waiter came back with their entrees: prime rib for Sesshoumaru and roasted duck for Kagome. Sesshoumaru barely registered him, interested in the woman before him. Their conversation wasn't exactly typical for a date, but neither was their meeting in the first place. Sesshoumaru continued.

"It wasn't degrading? To go from teaching young minds to…"

"To pouring liquor and grinding on dirty old men?" Kagome offered.

"In so many words, yes," Sesshoumaru said with a quirked mouth.

Kagome tasted her duck and hummed sweetly. She plucked up a heathy forkful of her duck and held it in front of Sesshoumaru.

"This is delicious; try some," Kagome coaxed.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth and allowed Kagome to feed him. Kagome smiled and ate another bite before completing her thought.

"The women I met were sweet and I was just the waitress, not a dancer so my experience was different. Mostly I had to flirt for tips, though I'm not really a natural."

"Yes, I still remember your impressive throw, but I imagine that isn't your typical selling point there," Sesshoumaru teased.

"Not at all," Kagome tittered, "You're the only guy that I attracted with martial arts. What about you? Loving the retired life?"

Sesshoumaru swallowed some of his food, "I'm busy actually; I've already taken another job."

"Really? What is it?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "I'm a private investigator at a small firm. Nothing extravagant."

Kagome scoffed, "You're too modest! That's really interesting; you're like a spy or secret agent."

A kind chuckle escaped the demon's lips, "It sounds more remarkable than it is. My days mostly consist of paperwork and tracking cheating spouses."

"Not really like your glory days, huh?"

Sesshoumaru ran a clawed hand through his hair, "Not at all."

Kagome looked down at his plate with a bit of guilt. His food was barely touched, distracted by their conversation.

"How's your prime rib?"

"Wonderful," Sesshoumaru answered, "Try a bite."

"Returning the favor?" Kagome asked with a kittenish grin. She licked her lips and opened her mouth.

"Of course, I am a gentleman."

Sesshoumaru dug into his prime rib when his knife slipped and sliced his hand.

"Shit," Sesshoumaru cursed quietly, dropping his knife. He grabbed his napkin to absorb the blood.

"Oh no! Sesshoumaru let me see," Kagome said, coming to his side.

"It's a nick, nothing to fuss over," Sesshoumaru comforted her.

Kagome dabbed the blood away and checked his wound. It was deeper than she thought. Her hands began to glow pale pink as she stroked his hand tenderly, healing the wound.

Sesshoumaru tensed. He watched Kagome, pushing away the irritating sting of her power mending him. She was a miko. She was a miko and he hadn't even sensed it. Kagome pulled back and flashed him a smile.

"Better now?"

Sesshoumaru nodded stiffly and took a gulp of his water, feeling a tight, uncomfortable lodge in his throat. He began eating the rest of his prime rib silently. Kagome noticed he didn't offer her any, but didn't mention it. After an awkward silence, Sesshoumaru commented.

"You've had spiritual training?"

Kagome shifted a little in her seat. His eyes bore into hers intently and Kagome had to look away. The entire mood had shifted and Kagome couldn't understand it. She focused her attention on her entrée, rolling around the vegetables on her plate. She joked lightly, hoping to dispel the now tense air.

"Not really. I had a little training, but shocker shocker, I wasn't really the best at listening to authoritative figures."

"Hn. You've seemed to learn enough though," Sesshoumaru said, motioning to his hand.

Kagome wasn't quite sure, but she thought she heard an edge of accusation in his voice, but it was so subtle, she didn't want to seem oversensitive. Maybe she was imagining it.

"I started my training later than other priestesses and decided to stop when I left for college. It was honestly more of my gramp's dream that I unlock my powers, but my sensei told me I had some great potential. I've thought about resuming my training soon; I mean I'm only 24." Kagome said, at this point talking to herself.

"You're 24?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Kagome mused.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I may be a little old for you."

"Seriously, you're a demon! Of course you're older than me."

Sesshoumaru looked away. Kagome's smile ebbed away. "Fine how old are you?"

"32."

Kagome laughed again, "That's not old. I thought you were going to be like a hundred years older!"

"There is an age gap," Sesshoumaru grumbled.

Kagome leaned over, stroking his chiseled jawline. Sesshoumaru stiffened, but didn't turn away.

"Well then I like older men," the vivacious vixen purred.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "It's not just that. If we continued and I impregnated you, a demon pregnancy would be hard on your body."

"Woah, mister, we haven't even kissed and you're thinking about putting a baby in me?" the young woman playfully pestered.

Sesshoumaru shook his head with a huff, irritated.

Kagome frowned and sat back down, "Hey, it's fine; I get it. Let's just wrap it up now."

Kagome stood and shrugged on her jacket, "Okay let's go."

"Kagome-"

"You wanted the lap dance, but didn't want to seem like a creep so you asked me out. I came on too strong and you just want to let me down easy. It's fine," She flashed a smile, "Dinner was still good, a good change of pace for me."

Kagome left him at the table without so much as a hug goodbye. Sesshoumaru sat in his chair. He watched the raven-haired beauty leave, sitting in place even after the waiter had cleared the table. Sesshoumaru pulled out his phone. Only an hour had passed. He didn't want to see Inuyasha so soon after a disastrous end to his night.

 _Fuck._

Sesshoumaru balled his fists so hard his claws dug into his skin, drawing blood. Sesshoumaru stood up with a groan, exiting the restaurant. He just needed a little time to clear his head.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You asked her out so you could tell her you're too old for her?" Miroku asked.

"Forget that. Why the hell would you mention knocking her up on the FIRST date? I knew you were rusty, but damn," Inuyasha added.

He passed Miroku and Koga a beer before crashing back on his brother's couch. It seemed the normally perfect Sesshoumaru was full of mistakes lately and talking to his friends about his date was one of them. For the past half-hour, when they weren't making fun of his choices, they were actively chastising them.

"I don't get why her age would bother you. I mean she looks like a woman so it's not like you have to worry about the whole- what's it called- Lolita thing." Koga mentioned casually.

"Why the FUCK would you bring that up? Don't put that shit in our heads!" ranted Inuyasha, disguising his own embarrassment in anger.

"I said he _didn't_ have to worry," said Koga defensively, "Besides, she's only a year younger than Tsubaki and you two dated for two years."

"Two long years," Inuyasha grumbled. He turned to his brother, "Seriously, she couldn't have been worse than her so what gives?"

"She is a miko." Sesshoumaru said for the fifth time that night.

Miroku sighed. They all knew Sesshoumaru's feeling on mikos after dealing with Tsubaki.

"So what? Not every priestess is like Tsubaki!" Inuyasha fought back.

"I don't care what you say; I no longer have an interest in her anyway," Sesshoumaru lied.

He stood, "I'm not discussing it anymore. I already messed up."

Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder. "Sess, if you feel bad about messing up with her, then somewhere inside, you understand that this girl isn't trying to use you."

Sesshoumaru jerked away, "Just drop it!"

Sesshoumaru retreated to his room and slammed the door. He ground the palm of his hand into his temples, smoothing out the creases that threatened permanence if he didn't calm himself.

Inuyasha groaned, "Stubborn bastard."

Koga picked up Sesshoumaru's phone, "Well he left his phone. If he won't call, how about we call for him?"

Inuyasha grinned, scrolling through Sesshoumaru's contacts. He found Kagome's number and typed it in his phone.

"Hey, Koga be the lookout," Inuyasha instructed, listening to the phone's ring.

* * *

Kagome glanced at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still puffy, but at least her sniffling had stopped. She raised her phone to her ear again.

"I just don't get what happened, Sango. I thought we were having a good time. We had a good conversation, laughed and then he just became so _cold._ And now he's gone ghost! No calls, no texts, nothing."

"Have you called him? Even if nothing happens with him, you owe it to yourself to know the truth."

Before Kagome could answer she heard a beep.

"Wait a sec, I have another call coming in from an unknown number. It could be Shippo."

Kagome switched over.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Um, Kagome?"

"Who is this?"

The half-demon built up his resolve and cleared his throat, "I'm Inuyasha. You don't know me, but I'm-"

"Sesshoumaru's brother, right?"

"Yeah. Sess told you about me?" Inuyasha asked a little surprised.

"Briefly." _'What does he want?'_ Kagome thought impatiently.

"I'm calling to ask you to give Sesshoumaru another chance."

Inuyasha waited for a response, but the line was silent. He thought Kagome had hung up until he heard her breathing on the other line. Inuyasha continued.

"I don't know if he'd want me to get into it, but because of a past relationship, he doesn't trust mikos much. When he heard you were one, it shook him I guess."

"Oh," Kagome said simply. Of all the things she had done and said, she didn't think healing his cut was the thing that set him off.

"Did Sesshoumaru ask you to do this?" questioned Kagome, almost timidly.

"No."

Kagome bit her lip, "Does he- does even want to see me again?"

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshoumaru's door, "I'm sure of it. He was pretty excited about seeing you before and honestly he's been a dick since he messed up your date. He's just too stubborn to admit when he's wrong."

Despite her dour mood, Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's crass explanation.

"Okay, I'll text him or call in the next few days," Kagome said.

Inuyasha grinned, giving a thumbs up to his friends, "Um hey, could you do me a favor though?"

"What is it?"

Inuyasha lowered his voice, a little sheepish, "Please don't tell him I did this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Tease**

 **Ch. 6**

Sesshoumaru rolled down his window and focused his camera on the couple kissing outside a popular café near his office. The scene sickened him for multiple reasons. One, the woman was the wife of his client and the man she kissed was definitely not her husband. Secondly, they honestly looked happy. Happy couples disgusted him as of late. Sesshoumaru was still licking his wounds from his disastrous first date. He couldn't bring himself to call Kagome. He didn't even know what to say. His absence didn't seem to bother the woman; she hadn't called him either. He glared at the couple again when his phone began to ring. He doesn't recognize the number, but picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Taisho?"

Sesshoumaru didn't speak, recognizing the voice on the other line. _Kagome._

"Miss Higurashi, how can I help you?" Sesshoumaru asked, mimicking her formal greeting.

"Did you forget about the early release day? Rin is the only student left here."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the clock that lit up. It was 2pm.

"Shit," Sesshoumaru cursed softly. He was supposed to get Rin a half hour ago.

"I'll be there soon."

When Sesshoumaru pulled up, he saw Rin waiting outside with Kagome. Kagome was giving her a French braid while Rin recalled a book she and Sesshoumaru had read the night before. Sesshoumaru stepped out the car.

"My apologies, I forgot about the early release day."

Rin smiled and ran to Sesshoumaru, "It's okay. Kagome braided my hair while we waited for you."

"It's very pretty," Sesshoumaru commented, not looking at Kagome.

Sesshoumaru picked up Rin's backpack and guided her to the car when the teacher called out to him.

"Mr. Taisho, could I speak to you for a moment?"

Sesshoumaru sighed inaudibly and opened the car door for Rin.

"Wait in the car. I need a moment with Miss Kagome," Sesshoumaru instructed.

Sesshoumaru walked back to the slip of a woman that was Kagome Higurashi. He stared at her, his own nervousness making him impatient.

"You needed to speak to me?"

His coldness was new to Kagome. Her own voice was soft, the pain of rejection evident.

"What happened? What did I do?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. He wanted so badly to avoid this conversation, to avoid the woman before him at all costs. If he didn't see her, he could imagine her just being pissed at him before moving on to another guy. He didn't have to look at her lapis eyes, knowing he was the reason for the ache in them.

"It's not you."

"Oh my God, are you really going to do the 'it's not you, it's me' line? I deserve better than that," Kagome scoffed as her feelings gave way to irritation.

"I shouldn't have asked you out," Sesshoumaru said.

That hurt to hear. Kagome didn't bother to hide her flinch upon hearing those words and Sesshoumaru backtracked.

Sesshoumaru ran his claws through his silver locks, "I mean to say, I don't date, but I wanted to get to know you. I-I'm sorry."

Kagome nodded, "You prefer things to be casual, no labels?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, relieved that she understood what he'd been trying to say. Kagome pondered quietly over the new information, glancing over at the dog demon for a moment.

"Then, let's be casual," Kagome stated.

"You want another date?" Sesshoumaru asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, whatever you want to call it. I don't need the labels either." Kagome answered with a soft smile.

She was giving him another chance?

Sesshoumaru mulled over her offer a split second, "How about we see each other tonight?"

"Tonight?" Kagome reiterated, surprised.

Sesshoumaru dipped his head away, feeling foolish and overeager.

Kagome smiled wider. "What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner again?" Sesshoumaru answered tentatively.

Kagome pouted. Sesshoumaru caught the reaction before a kind smile fell back on her face.

"What is it?" he asked.

Kagome fidgeted a moment.

"Well," she began, testing her reply on her lips, "I really wanted to get to know you. I guess I was hoping for something…different, since it didn't really work out before."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pressure you," Kagome stammered, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"No, no I don't feel pressure," Sesshoumaru assured quickly, "How about you come over to my place? I'll...cook."

"You cook?" Kagome asked amused.

"I can," Sesshoumaru said, attempting to sound confident about the task, "What would you like me to prepare?"

Kagome grinned, "Hmm, I love oyakodon."

"Okay. That's…" Sesshoumaru racked his brain for the recipe. He had no idea what she was talking about.

Kagome chuckled, "It's simple. It's rice topped with chicken, an egg and onions that's been simmered in a broth. That's the traditional way of cooking it, at least. I always add mushrooms to mine."

"Ok, I will make oyakodon for you."

Sesshoumaru texted Kagome his address, "How about you come over at 6pm?"

* * *

"You invited her over?" Inuyasha asked over the phone line.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru had his brother on speaker phone as he tried to decipher which ingredient to cook first.

"And you said you would cook?" Inuyasha went on incredulously.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru reiterated with a sigh.

"But you can't cook worth shit."

"I'm aware of my dilemma." Sesshoumaru grated before wiping his brow, "I don't need your comments. I need to know if you can watch Rin again tonight."

"Shit, tonight? Sorry Sess, I have plans tonight."

"Oh. It is short notice, I know."

Sesshoumaru couldn't cancel on Kagome. He doubted that Kagome would be so forgiving if he messed up both dates. Inuyasha could hear the hesitation in his brother's voice.

"Hey, I think Kikyo has a friend that babysits. She's certified in CPR and everything. I'll see if she can watch Rin. I'll you back in a sec."

* * *

Sesshoumaru knelt and handed Rin a small cell phone. With a babysitter secured, Sesshoumaru's date was a go, but now the prospect of leaving Rin with a stranger made him more nervous than seeing Kagome again.

"Ok, Rin keep this on. If anything happens, you call me and you call the police."

He'd spoken with her on all the things to do in an emergency. Rin listened as well as any child did when being told boring directions, but he hoped the words stuck.

Rin rocked on her feet and looked at the phone, "Anything happens?"

"If anyone touches you in a bad way, call me. Remember what I told you about that?"

Rin bobbed her head in affirmation, "Nobody touches my swimsuit area. If someone does, even a grown up, I tell you."

"Good girl and if someone is hurting you-"

"Like before?"

Sesshoumaru swallowed, but nodded, "You tell me and the police, like before."

Rin scuffed her feet against the wood floors. Sesshoumaru tousled her hair gently.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

Rin bit her lip, "What if no one believes me?"

Rin's voice was hardly a whisper. Sesshoumaru's eyes softened and he pulled the little girl into his embrace.

"I'll always believe you. I promise," Sesshoumaru said, smoothing her hair back.

A knock at the door broke the father and child away. Sesshoumaru stood and opened the door. A young woman waved.

"Hi, I'm Botan. I was contacted to babysit Rin!"

Sesshoumaru nodded and called Rin to the door. He waved goodbye, watching his daughter depart with the babysitter.

* * *

Sesshoumaru lucked out with a recipe that gave step by step instructions along with footnotes to know what the hell he was actually making.

Sesshoumaru read the instructions aloud, "Make a Dashi broth. Footnote: Dashi broth is a basic fish stock made from smoked tuna, usually fish heads, and dried kelp."

Sesshoumaru glanced around his kitchen. He didn't even have fish at his house, much less fish heads or kelp. Time to improvise. Sesshoumaru rummaged through his cabinets until he found some left over shrimp seasoning from some ramen packets he'd had. He tore the packets open into a boiling pot of water.

"Shrimp is similar to fish," Sesshoumaru reasoned feebly.

He glanced at the clock. Kagome would be there soon. Sesshoumaru threw some rice in a pot and poured in some water, setting the stove on the highest temperature. He cut the onions and chicken and threw the raw food in the broth. He darted in his room, changing into a pair of black dress pants and white button up shirt. Sesshoumaru jogged back to the kitchen and pulled out a carton of eggs. He slipped on an apron before cracking the eggs. He glanced at his watch. _Shit._ He only had ten minutes or so. Sesshoumaru heard the doorbell ring. It seemed he had less time than that. Sesshoumaru walked to the door and opened it.

Kagome smiled at him, almost shyly. She was dressed far more comfortably than their first date, wearing a simple, white peasant blouse and goldenrod corduroy skirt, cut just above her knees.

"Are you gonna let me in?" Kagome joked.

Sesshoumaru stepped aside for her and led the woman to his living room. Kagome gasped softly at the adjacent dining room. He was really trying to impress her. Two candles were lit with an unopen bottle of wine on the table.

"This is beautiful Sesshoumaru but you didn't have to do all this. I thought we were going casual."

Sesshoumaru gave her a half-smile, "It's nothing."

He sat her at his couch and went to check on their food. He beat the eggs and poured them in with the chicken, onion, and broth medley, covering the food with a lid. He walked out and sat on the couch.

"Hey, did you need any help?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm sure the oyakodon will be finished soon."

The two lapsed into a silence. Sesshoumaru ran his hands through his hair, swallowing.

"Do you always do that when you're nervous?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her confused, "Do what?"

Kagome smirked, "You comb through your hair a lot."

Sesshoumaru dropped his hand. "I hadn't noticed I suppose."

The two were roused by the sound of the smoke alarm. Sesshoumaru sped back into the kitchen, waving away the smoke coming from the stove.

"What the hell?" Sesshoumaru coughed.

He turned the knobs to turn the stove off. The broth looked alright, but the rice was burnt. He hadn't put enough water in the pot. He scraped the rice into a bowl. Surely it couldn't taste that bad. He scooped his broth mixture on top with a sigh. Kagome peeked into the kitchen.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome looked down at Sesshoumaru's attempt at oyakodon. He regarded the dish quietly.

"I forgot the mushrooms."

Kagome laughed and walked up to the forlorn male.

"Let's try it together, okay?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed two forks, passing one to Kagome. They took a bite. Sesshoumaru spit out his bite in a napkin immediately. Kagome was sweet enough to swallow his putrid meal. Sesshoumaru set the dish on the counter, glaring at it. It was all wrong. The rice was burnt, but the eggs were still runny. The broth was too salty, yet the chicken was still bland somehow.

"It isn't that bad," Kagome said nicely.

Sesshoumaru continued to glare, settling into that cute pout Kagome liked. Kagome laughed lightly and grabbed the bottle of wine from the dining room.

"How about we crack open this bottle and just order a pizza?"

* * *

Kagome let out a jovial laugh as she poured another glass of wine.

"So you actually gave your brother fleas? Why? That sounds so awful and itchy."

Sesshoumaru smirked, tearing away another slice of pizza, "It was around Halloween. We were much younger and Inuyasha had snuck into my room while I slept. He was mad at me for stealing some candy from his treat bag so he licked every lollipop he had and stuck them to my tail. I had to cut them out. I bought a jar of fleas in retaliation and put them in his bed. It backfired horribly."

Kagome listened intently, "What happened? Did you get in trouble?"

Sesshoumaru lounged back on the couch, finally at ease. It was easier to talk to Kagome than he expected. The wine probably had something to do with it too though.

"Yes I did. Though the fleas attacked Inuyasha first, they multiplied pretty quickly. I accidently infested my entire family with fleas, myself included."

Kagome laughed, holding her sides. "I'm not laughing at you, I swear."

"It's fine. I'm glad this story makes at least one of us happy," Sesshoumaru said dryly with a smirk.

Kagome quieted with a smile still present and thought about Sesshoumaru's story.

"Hey, wait. Where is your tail?" She asked.

"Hidden. As you can imagine, it can be quite bothersome to have my tail exposed all the time."

Kagome leaned forward, "Can I see it?"

Sesshoumaru released a bit of his power, revealing a plush white tail. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh it's so fluffy!" She squealed, inching toward the furry appendage.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, amused with the young teacher's description.

"Rin says the same thing."

"It looks so soft; Rin is lucky kid," Kagome scooted even closer to him, her fingertips just brushing the hair.

"You want to touch my tail?" Sesshoumaru asked, his honey eyes glimmering.

Kagome gave him a Cheshire-wide grin, "Yes, please!"

Sesshoumaru's tail moved to Kagome's lap. Kagome watched in awe before taking the tail in her hands. It was as soft as she imagined and surprisingly warm in her hands. She stroked his fur tenderly and Sesshoumaru released a soft growl. Kagome stopped.

"Sorry, I got carried away. It's kind of therapeutic to pet it. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Quite the opposite actually, but Sesshoumaru wasn't going to admit that and seem like a creep when they were getting along so nicely.

"I'm not used to my tail being touched," Sesshoumaru said instead.

It wasn't a lie outright.

"Alright, your turn to answer a question. Let's see. Tell me something interesting or entertaining about yourself." Sesshoumaru said.

"More interesting than my double life? More entertaining than your flea story?" Kagome laughed.

"If you can," Sesshoumaru joked back.

"I've got nothing!"

"Oh do you let your students get away with that type of answer?" Sesshoumaru chided playfully.

Kagome took another sip of wine, tapping her chin in thought, "Um, I know morse code."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru confirmed with a grin.

Kagome looked away, eyes casted on her half empty glass, "I mean, I know it may not be the coolest thing but-"

"I know morse code."

Kagome looked at him in surprise, "Really?"

Sesshoumaru blinked yes, ending with a wink. Kagome was smiling so hard she felt her face would crack.

"So you're handsome, intelligent, and seem to be one of the last good guys in the world."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. She was exaggerating, but he couldn't help feeling flattered. Kagome smiled and asked her question.

"So you're all these things, why are you still single?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "My job always put me in dangerous positions. I never wanted to risk the safety of my loved ones if someone tried to use them to seek revenge on me. Plus, I loved my job, but-"

"But you love Rin more?" Kagome offered.

Sesshoumaru smiled softly, "Far more. I'm still surprised by how attached I've become to her."

"What about your last relationship?" Kagome just couldn't resist asking; she knew it wasn't a job alone that held him back.

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Kagome amended.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "It's fine. My ex was a miko named Tsubaki. She actually wanted to date Naraku, but _settled_ for me after she discovered he was a half-demon. Her words."

Kagome stared back at him disbelievingly, "You're her version of settling? Seriously? Who is this girl?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, his confidence secretly bolstered that she would come to his defense.

"We dated a couple years. I thought of marrying her at one point."

Kagome rested her head on the couch, "Marriage is a big deal. What happened?"

"At the time, I was approaching 30, I wanted to start a family, and since we were dating, it just seemed like a natural progression."

Sesshoumaru shifted in his seat slightly and turned from Kagome.

"I spoke of my possible proposal and she grew angry."

"Why would marriage upset her?" Kagome inquired.

"She wanted to become my mate."

When Kagome's puzzled expression didn't change, Sesshoumaru elaborated.

"When a demon marries a human, the bond is still breakable. It can still end in divorce. However, a mate is for life. Moreover, the bond is incredibly strong. You feel what your mate feels. In some cases, one can even read the other's mind."

"Wow," Kagome breathed out, "So did she just want to commit more than you?"

Sesshoumaru guzzled down a bottle of water, finished with his wine. "No, she was deceitful. Mating a demon prolongs your life to the same life span as the person you mate. In doing so, you also retain your youth, maintaining for years the look you had when you mated. As a miko, she would also see a great increase in her power. That's what she wanted, power, not me."

"Eternal youth and demon power, wow. I never realized how big of a deal mating is."

"I was a fool."

Kagome looked over at the dog demon. He gone silent, trapped in his own thoughts. His general expression was blank, but his eyes looked so morose. She couldn't stand it. She placed a light peck on his cheek, grazing over his magenta marking with her lips. Sesshoumaru turned to her, charmed by her display.

"Well, if you ask me, Tsubaki is the fool, not you."

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. Kagome continued.

"And Naraku is cute I guess, but you're so much better! Don't tell him I said this, but he looks like the bad guy. Like if he were in movies, he'd be the villain every time."

"Someone's had too much wine," Sesshoumaru chuckled.

Kagome giggled, glad to see his spirit brightened, "That may be true, but you know I'm right."

Sesshoumaru felt his phone vibrate continuously. He glanced down.

"Speak of the devil; it's Naraku. Can you give me a moment? He never calls unless it's something important."

Sesshoumaru spoke to Naraku briefly before his eyes slid to Kagome somberly. Kagome frowned when she saw his golden eyes locked on her. Sesshoumaru stood.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru handed her his phone, "The police department has been trying to contact you. We need to go."

Kagome timidly grabbed the phone, muffing Naraku's voice against her chest.

"I don't understand. Why do the cops need me?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged on a jacket, "It's that fox kit, Shippo. He's at the station. He was forcefully removed from his home. He's waiting for you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Tease**

 **Ch. 7**

"Sesshoumaru, you really don't need to drive me." Kagome said.

Still, she gratefully climbed in the front seat of his SUV.

"Yes, I do. You've drank far more than I have. I can't have you driving," Sesshoumaru answered, turning on the engine.

"You don't have to say _far_ more. You make me sound like a lush," Kagome retorted.

"Buckle up."

"A cop to the very end, huh?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, pulling out the driveway. The ride to the station was quick thanks to Sesshoumaru's shortcuts. Kagome ran into the lobby, nearly knocking into Naraku. Sesshoumaru steadied her.

"Where is Shippo? What happened?" Kagome cried out.

Naraku frowned at the woman, but signaled to a small holding cell where the small kit was being kept.

"Forceful removals are unusual," Sesshoumaru murmured to Naraku, "What's going on?"

"We received a call from his residence and then several calls from neighbors." Naraku said cryptically.

"Domestic violence issue?"

Naraku unlocked the door and Kagome ran in, embracing the kit.

"Miss Kagome!" Shippo gasped.

"I'm here. Oh sweetie, what happened?" Kagome asked. She lightly touched the bandages on Shippo's arms and legs. Her hands grew pink and warm as she activated her powers. Shippo didn't answer, sobbing into Kagome's chest. She rubbed his back soothingly and turned to Naraku for answers.

"Apparently Hiten had gotten drunk and had a physical altercation with Sachi. Shippo called the authorities. He was still on the phone when Hiten attacked him."

Naraku paused and Shippo stifled another sob.

"When we arrived…Hiten had put Shippo in the oven. We took him out before he sustained any third degree burns. The boy is lucky he's a demon or his injuries would have been more extensive."

Kagome tightened her hug, "Oh Shippo."

She lifted the boy into her arms, "You did the right thing, calling the police, Shippo. That was very brave of you."

"Where is his mother?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"She's being treated at Mazuru Hospital. Hiten ran at the scene, but was picked up a few blocks away. The reason I called you, Miss Higurashi," Naraku said, turning to Kagome, "was because Sachi has relinquished custody of Shippo to you."

"What about the process with foster care? Can she just turn over custody?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not familiar with how child protective services will handle things long term, however I have the authorization to leave the little boy with you tonight. If you cannot take him, he'll be put in a foster care facility."

"I'll take him," Kagome said hastily, glaring at the coldness coming from the man.

Naraku waved her over to his desk, "Alright, just fill out this paperwork and we'll get you out of here."

* * *

Kagome carried the boy to Sesshoumaru's car. He hadn't spoken more than her name since the two had arrived.

"Your partner is jerk," Kagome ground out, slipping into the back seat with Shippo. She placed the kit in the booster seat Sesshoumaru had for Rin.

Sesshoumaru started up his car. He sent a text to Botan to drop Rin off at the house.

"Naraku can come off callous," he admitted, "but he cares for the well-being of the people he protects. The sad truth is you see a lot in this line of work. Sometimes you become desensitized."

Kagome huffed, but didn't argue. Instead she looked at Shippo, speaking softly.

"Tomorrow we can see your mom and make sure you're both alright."

"No, I don't care," came Shippo's incensed response.

"Of course, you care," Kagome coaxed, "That's your mom."

"No, I hate her! I hate her, I hate her!" Shippo cried, balling up his tiny fists.

Kagome swept him into another hug, petting his hair gently, "Oh Shippo, don't say that. Your mother loves you very much."

"Then why? Why does she let him hurt me?" He whimpered.

"Sometimes adults don't have all the answers, sweetie, but your mom still tried her best to keep you safe. How do you think the police knew to place you with me? Your mom made sure she knew someone who could keep you safe even when she couldn't."

Shippo sniffled and cuddled into her gentle touch as she continued to heal his bruises and burns.

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened his door and let Kagome in with Shippo. Another car pulled up to the entrance; its headlights were glaring.

"You can lie Shippo in my room to sleep. It's a bit comfier than the couch."

"Thank you," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru waited as Rin exited the babysitter's vehicle and ran to the door.

"Daddy!"

Sesshoumaru caught Rin before she dashed inside. She grinned.

"How was your date?"

"It was fine. Good, actually but before you go in, your friend Shippo is here with Kagome."

"I'm having a sleepover?" Rin asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"No, Rin. Shippo was hurt. That's why he's with Kagome. This is not a sleepover so I don't want you to bother him; head to your room and I'll be in shortly."

He could see the girl turn somber and nod. Her seriousness aged her and Sesshoumaru tugged on her pigtail playfully.

"Don't have that look. You'll be able to play with Shippo soon."

Rin smiled a little. She ran upstairs, careful not to stomp too loud. Sesshoumaru looked in on Shippo, slumbering on one of his pillows. Kagome walked up behind him, holding her arms.

"Hey was that Rin I heard?"

"Yes, I'll put her to bed in a moment. How is he?"

Kagome sighed, "Okay I guess, for the circumstances. He fell right to sleep, probably because it was the first time he's felt safe in a while."

"Rin was in a similar situation. People can be so sick," Sesshoumaru said, shutting his bedroom door.

"I read in her file that she didn't have a good home life, but I never asked anything in detail."

Sesshoumaru led Kagome back to the living room and poured her a glass of water. Kagome took a sip and sat on the couch.

"Her parents weren't as violent as Hiten, but certainly no better. They kept her in a closet; she couldn't even leave to eat. They hit her to keep her from speaking out and kept her from school so her teachers wouldn't see the welts."

"How awful," Kagome gasped.

Sesshoumaru shook his head wearily before settling on the couch next to the teacher.

"I had to move all the guns out of the home. I was going to practice my shooting at the range, keep my skills up, but Rin saw my gun. She lost it, crying and screaming until she went catatonic. I couldn't figure out what happened until she later told me her father used to play Russian roulette when she ran away. It was one of her punishments. Sometimes the gun was empty; other times he would pretend to shoot her, but aim for the wall at the last minute. It terrified her."

"That bastard!" Kagome spat out, seething.

She shook slightly, wiping the tears that bubbled out her eyes.

"I hate bullies like them, picking on someone just because they can. They're children for God's sake!"

"My thoughts exactly. Luckily her worthless parents will be in jail for a very long time. Here's hoping it will be the same with Hiten."

Kagome nodded determinedly before rising again, "I should get Shippo home."

"He's already resting; you should as well. You look exhausted."

Kagome chuckled bitterly, "I guess I don't handle this type of stress well."

Sesshoumaru gave a faint smile, "At least rest a moment before heading out. I'll check on Rin."

Sesshoumaru left his date on the couch. He crept upstairs and knocked on Rin's door.

"Come in."

Sesshoumaru creaked her door open to see Rin crawling in bed. He stepped in and shut the door.

"I came to tuck you in. How was the babysitter?" Sesshoumaru asked, soothing out Rin's bed sheets.

"She was okay. She already read me a bedtime story, but she didn't use the voices like when you tell me a story."

"She was still good though?"

Rin nodded before sitting up in bed, "Is Shippo okay?"

"He's sleeping," Sesshoumaru answered with care, "Your teacher, Miss Kagome, is going to help him now."

Rin smiled, "I'm glad. I don't want him to be sad anymore."

Sesshoumaru turned on her nightlight, "I don't want that for him either. Alright Rin, we'll talk more in the morning. Goodnight."

Rin lied down, "Goodnight."

Sesshoumaru walked back downstairs into the living room.

"Kagome?"

His response was a light snore. He found her curled into a pillow, sleeping.

"I knew she was exhausted."

Sesshoumaru opened his bedroom door and then returned to living room. He lifted the woman gingerly, bridal-style. Kagome wiggled deeper into his side, enjoying his hold. Sesshoumaru slid her next to the kit. He draped the covers over the two, watching them relax in his bed. It was so tempting to lie next to her, but he was nothing if not a gentleman.

"Kagome, you really are something else," he whispered, shutting his door.

Sesshoumaru pulled a light blanket out from his hallway closet and crashed on the couch. His feet hung over the edge and he cursed his laziness for not completing his guest bedroom. He should have bought that bedroom set he was looking at a few weeks ago. He exhaled.

"No reason to regret it now. I guess it's the couch for me tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there! To respond to a reader, Sesshoumaru is usually kind and sweet in this story. This is honestly kind of like a crack fic and a fuel to my guilty pleasure couple. I wanted to create a world away from the standard cool, aloof Sesshoumaru and the innocent, girlish Kagome. Plus I don't often flood my other stories with sweet and light moments so writing this is a personal treat I really enjoy. This story has some heavy moments too, but here's hoping the good outweighs the bad. On with the story!**

 **Tease**

 **Ch. 8**

Kagome yawned and awoke with a stretch. She looked over to see Shippo still slumbering. Overnight the ugly purple and blackened bruises had faded considerably. With some luck, he wouldn't even have any scars. Kagome sat up with a sigh; she feared his mental scars would take much longer to heal. The teacher looked around, taking in her surroundings for the first time. She was in a bed. She hadn't remembered heading home; then the night's events linked themselves together. She'd fallen asleep on Sesshoumaru's couch.

"Sesshoumaru must have put me in his bed," Kagome concluded, "Now, where is he?"

She crept out the room and down the hall to the living room. Hanging halfway off his couch was Sesshoumaru, asleep. His normally immaculate hair was in a tangle with his blanket. Kagome smiled.

' _He gave up his bed and took the couch for me?'_

Sesshoumaru turned from his side to lie on his back and his blanket fell. Kagome froze. He was shirtless. Sweet heaven, he was shirtless and it was like Christmas to Kagome. She delighted in the fact that she was the only one up and ogled him shamelessly, running her eyes down his pale, sculpted arms and broad chest with chiseled abs. His demonic markings folded around his forearms and licked at his hips. Kagome scowled at his pajama bottoms for obscuring her view. She was desperate to know where the markings ended. After a moment, Kagome begrudgingly placed the blanket over Sesshoumaru once more.

She headed to the kitchen, pulling out eggs for breakfast. She sliced up apples, bananas and oranges in a bowl and set the bowl on the dining room table. Sesshoumaru wasn't much of a cook, but at least he kept his kitchen stocked with healthy things for Rin. Kagome opened the kitchen and pulled out sausage links to cook. As she scrambled the eggs, two thoughts filled Kagome's mind, one: Sesshoumaru was possibly the sweetest man she'd ever met and two: she was determined to have this delicious, mouth-watering man at all costs.

* * *

The sizzle and scent of sausage dragged Sesshoumaru from his sleep. He groaned and rolled off the couch. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Sesshoumaru pulled on a discarded t-shirt and made his way to the kitchen. It took a moment for him to register that he had guests. Rin and Shippo were seated at his dining room table.

"Morning, Daddy."

Sesshoumaru patted the top of his daughter's head, "Morning, Rin. Hello, Shippo. How are you feeling?"

Shippo looked at him shyly, "I'm okay. Thank you for getting me."

Sesshoumaru nodded and popped a pineapple chunk into his mouth from Rin's plate.

"Hey! That was mine!" Rin giggled. Sesshoumaru grinned, replacing the pineapple on her plate before scooping some fruit salad on his own. Kagome poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru. I made omelets and sausage for breakfast. I hope you didn't mind."

Kagome came out with the breakfast, sliding portions onto the children's plates. She placed a heaping amount on Sesshoumaru's plate. He sat down in front of the food.

"I don't mind at all. As you know, my cooking leaves much to be desired."

Kagome giggled, setting out some tea, "I still liked the effort. It was sweet."

She gave his shoulder a squeeze. Sesshoumaru stretched and grunted. He felt a pop in his back.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Her eyes shimmered with concern.

"I think I slept the wrong way."

"Would you like me to rub your back?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "What, are you a masseuse too?"

"For a cutie like you, I'll be whatever you want."

She kept her tone playful for the children, but they didn't see the devilish glint in her eyes that held a more adult promise. Kagome looked at him like she was going to devour him in the best way possible.

"What are we doing today?" Rin asked, grabbing the tea pot Kagome had placed on the table.

And like that it was gone. Kagome smiled at Rin and helped her pour the tea to avoid spills. Now Sesshoumaru wasn't even sure if she'd been acting differently or if he was imagining it. Kagome poured tea for herself and Shippo. She moved on to Sesshoumaru's cup when he stopped her.

"It's alright. I prefer coffee actually. There's some instant coffee up in the cabinet." Sesshoumaru made a move to stand, but Kagome placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and lowered him.

"It's okay, I'll get it for you. Any cream or sugar?"

"A spoonful of each, thank you."

Kagome made the coffee and took a seat beside Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, I was thinking of going to the shelter today. Maybe you can find your Ah and Un?" Sesshoumaru mentioned, answering her previous question.

"That would be the best! Can Shippo come too?" She looked at Kagome and Sesshoumaru expectantly.

"Well Shippo and I have some errands to take care of, but would you like to go later?" Kagome asked him.

Shippo nodded, "I would like that."

Kagome smiled brightly at the quiet kit, "Okay, sounds like a plan."

While Shippo nibbled away at his omelet, Rin scarfed all her food down at record speed.

"This is really tasty, Miss Kagome!"

Kagome took a sip of tea, "Thank you Rin. What does Sesshoumaru usually make for breakfast?"

"Toast." Rin replied seriously.

"I make more than toast," Sesshoumaru defended.

"Toast with jelly?" Rin added.

"There's that pout again," Kagome murmured teasingly, eyeing the former officer.

Sesshoumaru glared good-humoredly at her and Shippo snickered at their antics. Adults could be so silly sometimes.

"I make eggs too," Sesshoumaru coaxed lightly.

Rin thought about it, "Daddy makes good yakitori!"

"Ooh that sounds delicious!" Kagome encouraged, "I'll have to try his yakitori one day."

They finished their meals and Sesshoumaru collected the dishes. Rin helped him, running the water to wash the dishes. In the dining room, Kagome turned to Shippo, speaking lowly.

"I'm going to contact your Mom and see if we can see her today. We can figure out all the details in a bit. In the meantime, did you want to play with Rin?"

"Okay."

"Rin, would you mind showing Shippo your room while I make a phone call?" Kagome asked, calling the girl.

Rin turned to Sesshoumaru, silently asking him for permission. He smiled.

"You can go play with him."

Rin bounced into the next room, "Come on, Shippo! My room is upstairs."

* * *

Rin showed off all her dolls, toys, and drawings. It seemed to lighten Shippo's mood.

"If you want, you can get on the rocking horse. It's one of my favorites," Rin stated, picking up a doll.

"Thanks!" Shippo scurried up the horse, swinging back at forth.

Rin beamed at him, "Here, wait!"

The girl ran to her closet and pulled out a felt hat, similar to a pirate captain's, gilded in glitter and fake gems. She placed the hat on Shippo's head.

"You look cool, Shippo! You look like one of those generals in our history books!"

"Really?"

His friend nodded emphatically. Shippo smiled proudly, taking on the persona of a general. After a moment, Shippo stopped rocking and cocked his head.

"Rin, why don't you have a door for your closet?"

Rin kept her head down, suddenly meek. She focused on combing her dolls hair, "I like it better like that."

Shippo jumped off the rocking horse, peering at the door-less closet, "But you can't even hide in it or anything with the door gone."

Rin frowned, "People shouldn't hide stuff in closets. It's bad."

Shippo frowned back, "No it isn't."

Shippo trapezed over to her closet, digging through the fallen clothes and shoes, "Do you have any more toys in here?"

"No, get out of my closet," Rin protested.

Shippo's hand brushed against a basket, wedged underneath some books and shoes. He pulled the basket out. It was filled with old fruit, brown and decaying.

"Rin, what is this?"

"It's my food for emergencies," Rin responded stubbornly.

Shippo picked up a small apple from the basket.

"Ew, they're all squishy!" Shippo said, throwing the rotten apple down.

"Stop it!" Rin ran to the closet, pulling at the basket. Shippo yanked back.

"You gotta get rid of these. They're rotten, Rin."

"No, you can eat them!"

Shippo yanked the basket of fruit away with so much force he tumbled back. Shippo landed on his butt and the fruit was flung every which of way, staining the floor in their juices.

"Stop it! Look what you did!" Rin cried.

"What is it? What's going on?" Sesshoumaru asked, running into the room. He'd heard their shouts and bumps from downstairs.

"Shippo, Rin are you two alright?" Kagome called from behind them.

Sesshoumaru saw Shippo on the floor sniffling while Rin was frantically scooping up her treasure of rotten fruit. Sesshoumaru's eyes softened, having an idea of what happened. He knelt beside Shippo.

"I think Kagome is ready. Why don't you head downstairs, Shippo?"

Once Shippo left, Sesshoumaru shut the door and sat on Rin's bed. He beckoned her to sit next to him. Rin walked slowly, basket in hand, to the bed. Sesshoumaru wiped the tears brimming in her eyes, speaking softly.

"Remember what I said before? If we ever run out of food, I'll go to the store and buy more. You don't have to hide any."

"It was for emergencies!" Rin protested.

"But Rin," Sesshoumaru said gently, "this food isn't good anymore. You can't eat this."

He squeezed an orange for emphasis, letting it deflate under the small pressure.

"This food is bad. Understand?"

Rin nodded mutely.

"Do you have more food hidden?"

Broken down by Sesshoumaru's intense gaze, Rin crawled under her bed and pulled out a ziploc bag. It was filled with the oyakodon he'd made last night. Oyakodon he knew for certain he'd thrown in the trash.

"I got up last night for water and saw a lot of it in the kitchen. I didn't want to waste it." Rin mumbled, passing the bag to Sesshoumaru, "It was just in case."

"Just in case what?" Sesshoumaru implored.

Rin stared at the ground, "In case you stopped feeding me."

Her voice was a squeaky whisper, but Sesshoumaru heard her just fine. Sesshoumaru sighed. He knew that there would be an adjustment period, but it would seem despite Rin's resilience and high-spirited nature, she still had a lot of wounds to mend.

"Am I in trouble?" Rin whispered again, sounding fragile.

"No, no of course not." Sesshoumaru assured, smoothing out the fly-aways of her hair, "How about this? I'm going to take some time off work and we'll get this all sorted out."

Rin nodded and Sesshoumaru lifted her up. He sat her on the floor.

"Right now, here's what I want you to do. Gather up all the hidden food and put it in the trash. That's where all rotten and bad food go. We'll replace the bad food with good food that we'll keep in the kitchen and anytime you're hungry you can get your food there. Anytime."

"Okay," Rin agreed softly.

Sesshoumaru looked at her once more, his golden pools reflecting a gentle expression.

"Rin, I'm not mad at you."

Rin still wouldn't look him in the eye. She focused her attention on picking up and discarding the rotten fruit. Sesshoumaru shut her door quietly behind him and returned downstairs. Kagome smiled over at him.

"I was just about to text you. I was going to head up, but I knew you probably needed a private moment with Rin. I'm going to take Shippo to see his mom and then see if he's able to get anything from his home."

"Okay…I'll walk you out," Sesshoumaru responded.

Sesshoumaru walked Kagome out to his porch and down the steps toward her car. Kagome turned to him with a small smile.

"If you're still heading to the animal shelter, let me know. I think we could all use a little fun and what could be more fun than playing with some furry friends? Maybe you can share more cute stories like your flea one."

Sesshoumaru's stomach knotted, but he knew what he had to do. "Kagome, I enjoyed last night. I really did, but…I can't date _and_ take care of Rin. I have to look out for her well-being, I-."

Sesshoumaru expected a scowl or an outburst of some sort. This was the second time he'd rejected her advances. He expected her to stomp over to her car, maybe even slap him for wasting her time. What he didn't expect was the dazzling smile and glimmering blue eyes that looked at him in adoration.

"You really are one of a kind," Kagome breathed out.

She stood on her tippy toes to gain some leverage in height. Sesshoumaru dipped his head down and Kagome captured his lips with hers. Her scent was sweet and her lips molded into his perfectly. Sesshoumaru stubbornly pinned his hands to his side, afraid that if he held her or deepened the chaste kiss, he wouldn't let go. Still, he nearly whined when Kagome pulled away.

"I wasn't expecting that type of response."

Kagome covered her mouth to hide her laughter. "Listen, I get it. I'm certainly going to have a lot on my plate with Shippo now. I would never fault you or fight you for helping Rin. It's like I said at the parent teacher conference, I want to see her thrive. Still, I don't want it to end between us when we've finally, I don't know, made a connection? Is that right? Is that corny?"

"Not at all," Sesshoumaru answered sincerely.

Kagome cleared her throat, "Um Shippo told me a little bit of what happened. I'm not going to pry, but it probably wouldn't hurt for Rin to talk to someone. A professional I mean. I'm looking for someone for Shippo to speak to. I called a few people, but their schedules are pretty busy."

"Already ahead of you. I have a friend who is a psychologist's assistant. His father is the psychologist. I know he can get Rin on the schedule. I can call today and see if a spot is available for Shippo too."

"Thank you, that would be great Sesshoumaru."

"Of course…I'll contact you before Rin and I head out."

Kagome smiled, glad they weren't parting ways just yet, "I'm holding you to that."

Kagome slid into the driver's seat of her car, glancing back at Shippo through the rearview mirror.

"Ready to go?"

Shippo exhaled, "Yes, I want to see her."

* * *

It was a sight to make Kagome cry. Shippo sat on a pillow of his mother's hospital bed, caressing her cheek. He was putting on a brave little act. Sachi wrapped her slender arms around the kit.

"Thank you Shippo," She whispered, "I don't know what I did to deserve such an outstanding son. You did what I was too afraid to do. If you hadn't called the police…"

Sachi stopped, just tightening her hold on him. She shook around him and buried her face in his pumpkin colored locks, muffling her sobs. Kagome brought over a tissue box, nudging Sachi gently. Sachi took the tissues appreciatively.

"Thank you, Miss Kagome. Not just for this, but everything."

"It's no problem, Sachi. I'm glad you contacted me."

Sachi smiled, "The doctor said I have a bit of bruising on my ribs still, but the swelling in my eyes and on my face have come back down. Once I'm released, I'll try and find a job and a more stable living environment for Shippo and I. Until then, be very good for Miss Kagome, alright Shippo?"

Shippo shook his head in affirmation.

Kagome gave Shippo some money, "I'm a little thirsty. I saw a soda machine down the hallway. Get yourself something too."

Shippo slid off the bed and left the room. Kagome turned back to Sachi.

"I really think Shippo needs counseling. I wanted your permission to get it for him…and I need to know this will never happen again. Regardless of what happens, I need to know that you won't have Hiten in Shippo's life anymore. I'm not going to judge or berate you for the past, Sachi, but…just please say it's over."

Sachi frowned bitterly, wiping her puffy eyes, "I understand what you're saying and I agree that Shippo needs someone to speak to. I'm completely for that, but there really is a lot you don't know about Hiten. He could be a great man some days."

Kagome frowned, "I don't know him well, but the bruises he left on that little boy's face tells me all I need to know about him. Sachi, I would never keep a mother away from her child, but as Shippo's teacher and current guardian, I wouldn't be able to let you see him if Hiten stayed in the picture."

Sachi swallowed, "I-I understand. You don't need to worry about that."

Kagome sighed, "I hope not."

Shippo returned with two cans of soda. Kagome popped the tab of her cola.

"Okay, Shippo, I'm gonna give you some alone time with your mom, but I'll be right outside if you need me."

Shippo smiled a little, "Okay, I'll be out soon."

Kagome ruffled his hair, "Take your time."

As Kagome walked out the hospital room, she felt a light buzz in her pocket. Kagome glanced at her phone to see a text from Sesshoumaru.

 _Rin and I are at Matsuhi Animal Shelter…Help me._

Attached was a picture of Rin attempting to ride an Irish wolfhound. Kagome laughed. She was glad to know Rin was in a better mood, even if it was at Sesshoumaru's expense.

She texted back. _That thing is the size of a miniature pony! Are you going to let her get something that big?_

After a couple minutes, her phone pinged.

 _No, I'm hoping she'll wear herself out and just want ice cream. I have no idea what I signed up for._

Kagome cracked up. _Parenthood, that's what you signed up for, buddy._

Ping. _Parenthood huh? Much harder than my job as an officer and I'm getting nowhere convincing Rin to pick a small breed. Interrogation and negotiation used to be my specialty and now I'm losing to an eight year old._

Kagome covered her mouth to hush her voice. A few nurses glanced at her strangely, but didn't say anything. After composing herself, Kagome turned her attention back to her weary, but well-meaning suitor.

 _How the mighty have fallen. I spend most of my days negotiating with kids. I consider it a victory at this point if they just look like they're paying attention_

Ping. _I'm conceding. The kids have the victory today. I'll settle for a nap. Are you and Shippo still coming?_

As if on cue, Shippo walked up to her, looking more at ease than before. Kagome picked him up.

"Hey, Shippo are you still up for a trip to the shelter?"

* * *

Kagome pulled up. She could see Rin in the yard running around with a group of large breed dogs chasing after her. Sesshoumaru was there too, following behind and looking uncharacteristically haggard. Kagome recognized the look; it was a specific kind of tired that came from entertaining hyper children. As Sesshoumaru lifted Rin away from a slobbering Saint Bernard, Kagome knew he had his work cut out for him. Shippo ran out the car, waving at Rin. Rin waved back before a dog barked and lunged at her. She feebly fought off the licks before erupting in a pile of giggles. Sesshoumaru pulled the dog away, holding its abandoned leash firmly.

Kagome walked up beside them, cooing at the different dogs as she stepped. She greeted Sesshoumaru.

"How is Operation: New Pet coming along?"

Sesshoumaru dragged his fingers through his hair, "I think we need to find a smaller dog."

"It has to be a big dog though." Rin pled.

An attendant ran out with two Great Danes on leashes. As soon as they saw the group, the Great Danes bolted for them, breaking from the attendant's grip.

"Ah!" Shippo ran up into Kagome's arms.

The Great Danes stopped short of Rin, allowing her to pet and inspect them before giving her a friendly lick.

"These two! These are the ones!"

Kagome gave the dogs a cautious pat, letting one nuzzle into her hand "They seem sweet, but Rin do you really want these dogs? They're really big."

"Yes! They're perfect," Rin turned to Sesshoumaru, "Can we get them?"

The attendant walked up, panting a bit, "A Great Dane is a great addition to the house and these brothers are gentle giants. Here's a bit of info on them: they're great around kids, protective, they get along with other pets, and have had all their shots. If you have a big yard and house, they're perfect for you."

"We have those things!" Rin exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked at the dogs. Even they seemed to understand what was going on, whimpering and begging at his hip to take them. It was an unfair game of three against one. There was no point in saying no. He'd just have to contend with all of Rin's puppy dog faces and that was a losing battle for sure.

"Are we able to take both dogs today?" Sesshoumaru asked to Rin's delight.

The attendant grinned, "Come right through and sign off on a few things, sir and we'll get you out soon. If you want, your wife and kids can keep playing with the dogs."

"Oh, she's not my- I'm mean we're not- where do I sign?" Sesshoumaru sputtered, feeling his cheeks heat.

The attendant blushed, "Oh sorry, I just assumed."

Kagome gave a light laugh, amused by the flustered Sesshoumaru more than the attendant's assumption. She waved away the mistake.

"Go, go. I'll watch the kids, Sesshoumaru."

He flashed a grateful smile, following the attendant inside.

Rin jumped for joy, holding the large dogs by their collars. "Are you excited? You two are my newest friends. You get to live with me."

Rin gasped and yelled out, "Daddy, don't forget their names on the papers. Ah and Un!"

 **At first, I was going to jump right into sexy type scenes and I have the first written out a bit, but as I flesh out this story, I realized I needed to wait. Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome want to help the kids they have and of course that means sacrificing their wants and desires. I don't want to hurt this story by rushing too much. However, soon I will give them a change of pace within, probably the next two chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tease**

 **Ch. 9**

"Okay Rin, go speak with Dr. Mushin. If you need me, I'll be right out here. Afterwards, can even visit Sunohime Park," Sesshoumaru coaxed.

As Sesshoumaru ushered her toward the doctor's door, Rin twisted in his grasp. The closer they approached, the more frantic the girl became.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I won't hide food; I promise!" Rin cried, her voice shrill.

The other patients looked on as she fought to pull away from the door. Sesshoumaru lifted her in his arms.

"Rin, calm yourself. What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, softly.

Dr. Mushin walked to the duo, hushing the girl.

"Rin, Rin you don't need to fear this place. Sesshoumaru and I only wish to help."

Rin scrunched her eyes shut, shaking her head furiously. She buried her head into Sesshoumaru's hip and tightened her small fists on his shirt. Sesshoumaru picked her up, rubbing small circles into her back.

"Can I go into this session with her? At least the beginning?" he asked.

Mushin nodded, still focused on Rin and stepped aside. Sesshoumaru settled into the doctor's office and sat, placing Rin on her lap. Rin held onto his shirt like it was her lifeline. Dr. Mushin gathered his papers.

"Rin, have you ever been to this office?" Dr. Mushin inquired.

Rin shook her head.

"Are you afraid of doctors?"

"No," Rin confirmed softly.

"Why are you afraid of?"

Rin paused; her tiny voice cracked with sobs, "I don't want to leave."

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru, "I promise I won't be bad ever again! Please let me stay."

Sesshoumaru brows slanted, "Rin, why would you think you had to leave?"

"Because the day you got me, I had to go to a room and tell a man stuff my Mommy and Daddy did and then they made me leave, but that was okay because I didn't like it there. This time I don't want to go," Rin explained, frantic to make him understand.

"Sweetheart, you aren't leaving," Dr. Mushin assured her, "You'll only be here an hour and then you'll leave with Sesshoumaru. Here, I just want you to talk to me about things and people you like. I want to help you not be so scared anymore. Think you can talk to me?"

Rin looked to Sesshoumaru. He kissed her forehead.

"You're safe Rin. Remember my friend, Miroku?"

Rin nodded and Sesshoumaru continued, "Well, Dr. Mushin adopted Miroku like I adopted you. He understands some of what you may feel."

"Is he like you then?" the little girl asked.

"He's better because Miroku wasn't nearly as well behaved as you," Sesshoumaru quipped.

Dr. Mushin laughed, "Quite the understatement!"

Rin exhaled and allowed a slight smile to slip on her features, "Okay, if Daddy will be right outside. I can talk for a little bit."

Sesshoumaru ruffled her hair playfully and placed her in his chair. He shook Mushin's hand and walked to the door.

"I'll be right outside waiting, Rin."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Rin emerged from the room with a shy smile, much like she had when she first came to live with Sesshoumaru. Dr. Mushin followed her out with a practiced smile in place.

"Rin and I had a very good session. I really look forward to seeing her again," Dr. Mushin said to Sesshoumaru before turning the girl, "You're a very brave girl, Rin."

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, "Rin, wait in the playroom a moment while I speak with the doctor."

Sesshoumaru watched Rin play with some blocks in the children's section before turning to Dr. Mushin.

"Let's continue this conversation in private."

Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "I thought she was just eating more when I wasn't around. I didn't think she was hoarding food."

Dr. Mushin nodded, speaking lowly, "Even Rin doesn't fully understand her abuse. She's lived with it for so long that she's normalized quite a bit to cope. The main thing is to be patient with her; explain to her that her actions aren't necessary, but she isn't in trouble. She has a general fear that the life she has now is temporary and she's afraid things will return to how they were."

"Does she think I will hurt her?" Sesshoumaru asked. The anxiousness threaded in his words.

"No, she believes someone will hurt you. She sees you as the good guy, but understands that bad people can hurt the good guy. Not much to say about that; she's absolutely right. The good news is that she sees you as someone who loves and protects her. I asked her to name the people that would keep her from being hurt. She said your name first without any hesitation."

Sesshoumaru's face was still fixed in a frown. Dr. Mushin patted the demon's shoulder.

"What I'm saying is you're doing all the right things and asking the right questions. Parenthood doesn't come with an instruction manual and this is particularly tricky. Keep her coming here and soon you'll see a change in Rin. Now Sesshoumaru, don't forget, you don't have to do this alone. I spoke to your father and he's eagerly waiting to speak to Rin."

Sesshoumaru groaned, amused. "Inuyasha told me the same thing."

Dr. Mushin smiled, "Your little girl will benefit from a large family and I know Inutaisho is only going to spoil her."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sesshoumaru answered blithely.

Dr. Mushin chuckled and walked over to his schedule planner, "I have Rin scheduled to meet me next Wednesday afternoon and I don't know if you were planning to wait around, but your friend is coming in with her ward in a few minutes."

Sesshoumaru pulled out his phone, updating his calendar for Rin's appointment.

"I may come back and meet them, but I promised Rin a trip to the park."

The doctor nodded, "Okay then. I'll see you next week."

 **Okay I've started school and I have WAY less time than I hoped I would so my chapters probably won't be as long or it may be hard to update even monthly. I'm thinking the chapters may be 500-1000 words that could be done every couple weeks maybe. A lot of this story has been prewritten in segments so it could longer, but you guys let me know which you would prefer: length or more frequent updates?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bad news, my school has been closed because of Hurricane Harvey. I'm lucky to not have lost anything from the flooding and I have another chapter out to take my mind off things so enjoy.**

 **Tease**

 **Ch. 10**

Kagome threw another jab at Ayame, panting.

"Kagome come on; you've gotten rusty. If you miss anymore of your personal training sessions, you're really gonna be all bark and no bite. That last punch was so weak!" Ayame motivated, holding up her hands for another blow.

Kagome fell back into her yoga mat, "Give me a break! I've been ripping and running with Shippo. I haven't had time for any of this!"

Ayame sat on the yoga mat, tossing the girl a water, "We can rest, but I'll tell you what you tell your students. You're only cheating yourself when you don't give your all."

Kagome sent a playful glare to her friend before taking a swig of water, "You know, sometimes I think you became a personal trainer just so you could legally torture people."

Ayame grinned, "I'm trying to help you. You won't be attracting anymore cute guys if your form is weak."

Kagome's phone buzzed as a text message came in. Kagome opened the message and a smile spread across her face.

"Speaking of cute guys."

Ayame scooted over, peering over at Sesshoumaru's profile picture from Kagome's messages.

"Oh, he's hot! When do I get to meet him? I bet Sango's gotten to ogle him several times already."

Kagome laughed, "Sango hasn't met him yet either. We've only had two dates after all, but he just texted he's coming over with Rin in a few. I told him I was putting together Shippo's room while the little guy is with his mom and he's coming to help."

"Oooh good, we'll have someone for all the heavy lifting."

Ayame scrolled through a few more pictures of Sesshoumaru in Kagome's phone, finding one with him and Rin. "Why are their eyes closed?"

Kagome grabbed the phone back, "I might have taken that one when they were asleep."

"Okay creepy Kags."

"It's not creepy when they're so cute!" Kagome retorted.

"Right. Whatever stalker," Ayame joked, "How was Shippo's first session with that doctor by the way?"

Kagome stretched and stood up, straightening her running shorts, "He thought it would really benefit Shippo to find a male role model. From what I've gathered, his own father passed at a young age and his mother has only brought in a string of boyfriends, none of whom took in interest in him. For his own growth and self-esteem, he needs a positive male figure. Basically, Dr. Mushin said he's fearful of men."

"Well when these jerks are throwing him in a fucking oven, why wouldn't he be?" Ayame seethed, "Did he mention anything less obvious?"

"Dr. Mushin stated that Shippo is really struggling with the neglect of his mom. Hiten's abuse is one thing, but the doctor said Sachi's blind eye to her son is probably more damaging to Shippo's psyche. To combat that, Dr. Mushin wants her attending Shippo's meetings instead of me," Kagome sighed and rolled up her mat, "In the meantime, I'll try and find a mentor for him, but I just don't think it's enough. There's just so much to do. I can't believe how much things have changed so quickly."

Ayame grabbed a couple trashcans, eyeing her overwhelmed friend sympathetically, "Yeah, it sucks, but that's what happens, Kags. It's not like you could take him out and then go out drinks later that night. Everything changes. I'm sure Shippo is grateful to have you watching out for him though."

"I'm sure, but this just isn't what I planned and I just thought…I hoped that I got to him in time before this kind of stuff happened. If I could have gotten him out when I first went to his home-"

Ayame hushed her, "Stop, you got to him in time. As far as Hiten's abuse went, it escalated quickly, but you got to him quickly. Shippo has a better chance with you than he did before."

Kagome offered her friend a smile when she heard her doorbell ring. Kagome jogged to the door and greeted Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Hey, you two! Come in; my friend Ayame and I were just about to start cleaning."

Sesshoumaru stepped in, looking over the cozy apartment. It was small, but tidy. The walls were customized with pictures of Kagome's friends. Sesshoumaru's eyes lingered on one in particular. Kagome was laughing with a tan-skinned man who had a four-pointed purple star on his forehead. He was too close for the dog demon's liking. Sesshoumaru averted his eyes, pushing away the ire he felt for the mystery man.

"Are you alright Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, just admiring your photos."

"Really, I was thinking of taking some of those down or at least moving them. I laminated some of Shippo's drawings to frame and hang to make him feel more at home."

Kagome pulled him over the kitchen, showing him a few drawings on the refrigerator. Sesshoumaru definitely preferred the drawings to Kagome linked up with that raven-haired man.

"I think Shippo would appreciate that," Sesshoumaru uttered instead.

Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Rin had already wandered to the room that was to be Shippo's. Ayame smiled at her, crouching to her eye level.

"Hey, you must be Rin. I'm Kagome's friend, Ayame."

Rin waved, "Nice to meet you."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked in shortly after. Ayame stood and bounced over to the couple, barely containing her giddiness.

"I can't believe I'm the first one to meet this cutie!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Ayame, behave," Kagome hissed under her breath. The last thing she wanted was for Sesshoumaru to think her friends were weird.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, extending his hand for a handshake, "Nice to meet you, Ayame. I'm Sesshoumaru."

"Oh I know. I've heard A LOT about you, Sesshoumaru," Ayame giggled suggestively.

Kagome elbowed the woman as a signal to stop. Sesshoumaru looked at the woman with an amused quirk of his eyebrow. Kagome brushed past him with a light blush gracing her cheeks. Rin tugged on Kagome's shirt.

"Daddy and I brought some toys for Shippo. I heard that he couldn't get all of his. They're in the car."

Kagome hugged the young girl, "You're so thoughtful, Rin. I know Shippo will love seeing that when he comes here. We just need to sweep up a little and move some furniture in."

Rin beamed, running to a dresser in the corner of the room, "I can do this! I moved my furniture around."

"Rin, be careful," Sesshoumaru warned her, "Just pick up the small items instead."

Rin wasn't listening and pulled on the heavy dresser by the drawers. A drawer dislodged and Rin went falling back, hitting the wooden floor hard. Sesshoumaru grabbed the drawer before it crashed against the young girl. He laid the drawer on the floor.

"Rin are you okay, sweetie?" Kagome asked

"It was too heavy," Rin pouted, rubbing her butt.

Sesshoumaru knelt, inspecting her for injuries.

"I'm okay," assured the girl.

Sesshoumaru stood with a worried scowl in place, "Don't be so reckless, Rin. You could have gotten hurt."

Rin nodded, "I don't like cleaning."

Kagome smiled at her, "I don't always like it either, but you know you can make cleaning fun and safe!"

Rin's face reflected skepticism and Kagome laughed. She tipped over a trash can behind Sesshoumaru and handed Rin a broom. Ayame grinned, tipping over a trash can at the opposite end of the room. Kagome took her own push broom and stood at the door of Shippo's room.

"Sesshoumaru, pick up that pillow there. You too, Ayame!" Kagome instructed.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the pillow, cocking his head inquisitively.

"Okay, Rin. Your goal is to sweep as much trash as you can into your trashcan there by Ayame while I try to sweep all I can into the trashcan Sesshoumaru is blocking. Their job is to block us and the one with the most trash in their can wins!"

Rin pondered over the rules, "So it's me and Daddy against you and Miss Ayame?"

Kagome nodded, "Think you can beat us?"

Sesshoumaru squeezed Rin's shoulder, "I think we can."

Rin smiled, "Yeah! Let's play!"

Kagome grinned, tying her hair up in a ponytail.

"Oh, Kagome's getting competitive now! Go easy Kags," Ayame laughed.

With a count of three, the teacher and student took off. Ayame allowed Rin to shoot in a few balled up papers into the trashcan, pretending to miss her opportunity to block in dramatic fashion. Sesshoumaru, however, was not going to give Kagome the same niceties. He blocked every bit of trash she attempted to push in. Though the game started as a way to make Rin happy, Kagome's competitive nature was quickly arising.

"Yay, another goal! Look Daddy!" cried an elated Rin.

Kagome shot a sharp glare at Ayame, making the wolf demoness shiver. She had no issue with Rin getting a shot, but Ayame could make it a little more challenging at least. God knows Sesshoumaru was. Sesshoumaru smiled, relaxing his stance slightly.

"Very good, Rin. Your teacher doesn't seem to be as naturally gifted in this as you, though. She hasn't made one goal," Sesshoumaru teased.

Kagome waited for his eyes to shift to Rin. With an impressive growl for a human, she reeled back and shot two balled up papers between Sesshoumaru's legs and into the trashcan. Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered a look of confusion for the briefest of seconds before settling into a small smirk.

"What a cheap trick, Kagome," Sesshoumaru stated.

Still his golden eyes glimmered in amusement as Kagome smirked back.

"I have no idea to what you're referring, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome and Rin zipped around the room, gathering the other dust and debris with vigor. Kagome regained ground, though she had to resort to a more flirtatious and aggressive display. Remembering how she could easily fluster Sesshoumaru, Kagome wasn't too proud to take advantage of that. She "accidently" rubbed her breasts against him inbetween plays and Sesshoumaru completely lost concentration anytime Kagome's running shorts would hike up so she stopped pulling them down. Dirty tactics or not, it made the game more competitive and Rin seemed to enjoy the excitement. Ayame held up her hands, signaling attention to herself.

"Okay, you two seem tied so whoever gets the last bit of trash near the window is declared the winner!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome. Knowing he'd be moving furniture, Sesshoumaru opted to wear a pair of sweat pants. Now his pants felt snug. He couldn't tell if Kagome was trying to turn him on on purpose, but he did know if she bent over in front of him again, he was going to lose it. He tightened his grip on the pillow, trying to stay focused. The two ran at the last piece of trash with Ayame taking on the role of announcer.

"And Kagome makes her move; she's closing in! Rin is hot on her tail."

Rin slipped past Kagome and swept up the trash, but instead of moving to her own trashcan, she rushed to Sesshoumaru's space. Sesshoumaru was confused, though not as much as Kagome. Rin smiled.

"I'm helping Miss Kagome!" the young girl said, answering Sesshoumaru's unspoken question.

"Rin, you're supposed to be on my side though!" He didn't know whether to block or let his daughter score.

"Now I'm on everybody's side!" responded Rin gleefully.

Kagome smiled, "Okay then let's score this one together, Rin."

The two sent the winning shot through Sesshoumaru's can and Rin dropped her broom, cheering. Sesshoumaru discarded the pillow, shaking his head at the cute display.

Ayame cheered, "And you both win, I guess!"

Kagome smiled, "Perhaps, but Rin is the real winner and so sweet."

Rin made a move to hug Sesshoumaru, but slipped on her broom. She grabbed on to Kagome, but neither could avoid crashing into the dog demon. Sesshoumaru held out his arms on reflex, catching them before stumbling on to the floor himself.

"It would seem your ungraceful nature is contagious, Rin," Sesshoumaru teased.

Rin giggled, hugging his neck with mumbled apologies. Sesshoumaru held the two on each side of him. Kagome lifted up, accidently tugging at Sesshoumaru's hair. He twisted away with a grunt, pulling her back down. Kagome straddled his leg in a tangled mess of limbs and hair. Their eyes met, and their frustration quickly gave way to octaves of laughter. Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck, releasing deep, rumbling chuckles that vibrated against Kagome's chest, making her warm all over. His laughter was quickly becoming one of her favorite sounds.

' _Oh I have to show this to Sango,'_ Ayame thought, pulling out her phone. She managed to snap a couple of pictures undetected before the moment was over.

Kagome's phone began to buzz. She struggled to reach her phone still in Sesshoumaru's hold.

"Um, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome hinted, squirming a little.

His arm remained fastened to her waist. Sesshoumaru released her slowly, allowing the tips of his fingers to brush against her body as she rose. He let go of Rin, instructing her to gather up the toys for Shippo's room. Kagome stepped out the room to take her call, leaving Ayame and Sesshoumaru. He offered her a half smile, opting to move in the bed and dresser over conversing. Ayame watched him with a devilish expression, but kept the silence. By the time Kagome returned, Shippo's room was completely furnished. Rin returned with coloring books, crayons and some toy cars, slung on the bed. Ayame put the finishing touches on the room, hanging up pictures and placing books on his bookshelf.

"Wow, you guys are awesome! That was so quick," Kagome exclaimed.

"You can thank Sesshoumaru. He did all the heavy moving. I just gathered up the small things," Ayame mentioned.

Kagome gazed at the man admirably in a way that made his chest swell in pride. The look of appreciation was such a small thing, but something Sesshoumaru wasn't really used to, especially from his exes.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I have to go get Shippo from his mom's place now. I'm so excited; Shippo's going to be so surprised!"

Sesshoumaru nodded, making his way to the front door of the apartment.

"Rin, head to the car. We'll head out shortly." Sesshoumaru instructed.

Kagome followed him out, leaning against the doorframe, "Any other plans today? I hope you didn't spend your off day playing mover, though I'm really grateful for your help."

"Think nothing of it. A few of my friends are coming over to watch the Golden Eagles game later. That's typically how we spend our Wednesday nights," Sesshoumaru paused a moment, "If you wanted, you could come by and meet my friends, formally at least. You've actually seen them before."

"Oh, at the club, right. If I have some free time, I may stop by," Kagome smiled, "If not, we could always meet some other time."

"Of course, right. Anyway, I should go. Text me and let me know you and Shippo are home safely."

"No problem. Drive safely, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru turned, about to leave when he stopped. He spun around, placing a chaste kiss on Kagome's lips. Her lips were plump and deliciously soft, eliciting a murmuring growl of appreciation from Sesshoumaru. Kagome moaned softly into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sesshoumaru pulled away slightly, nipping at Kagome's bottom lip.

"Get a room, you two," jested Ayame from behind Kagome.

Kagome sent a dirty look to her friend, fighting a light blush at being caught. Sesshoumaru stepped away, giving a slight wave to the women.

"I'll see you later, Kagome," Sesshoumaru stated, impassive expression back in place again, "Nice meeting you, Ayame."

Sesshoumaru walked to his car, leaving a scowling Kagome with her friend.

"Could you pick a worse time?" Kagome whined.

"Sorry, but Shippo called again wondering if you were on your way. I feared that you two would be dry humping outside if I hadn't intervened," said Ayame with a grin.

Kagome sighed and locked her door. She and Ayame walked to their separate cars.

"That was the first time he kissed me and he gets so uncomfortable so easily. Who knows when he'll loosen up again."

Ayame opened her car, "He's a cute shy, but trust me, once he gets over that, he's gonna be all over you."

 **This chapter was supposed to be twice as long, but I decided to break it up to not overwhelm myself and I had to get on the road. I wanted at least one more chapter out before I went out to help with relief efforts, but I hope to upload another chapter by Labor Day. Next chapter we'll meet Inutashio as he meets Rin and learns of Kagome and Kagome gets fed up at a clueless Sesshoumaru ignoring her flirting. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the concern you showed with Hurricane Harvey. You all are the best! On with the story!**

 **Tease**

 **Ch. 11**

Inuyasha was pissed. He'd had a bad day at work, Kikyo was out of town, and all he wanted was to see his favorite baseball team win their game of the season. He had come by with Koga, Miroku, and Naraku, hoping to have a much-needed guy's night. In the past, it would be a night of trash talking, eating, drinking, and a good game. Instead they came only to find Rin snuggled up on the couch with Ah and Un, watching a cartoon. Sesshoumaru was in the kitchen, fixing Rin some teriyaki chicken with cabbage and rice. Inuyasha made the mistake of voicing his disdain, letting his annoyance get the best of him.

"Sess, what the hell! The game is about to start. We never miss the opening pitch. Can Rin watch that shit upstairs?" the half-demon asked, crinkling his nose at the children's cartoon.

Rin gasped, covering Ah and Un's ears, "Uncle Inuyasha! You said a bad word! You can't say the _s_ word." Sesshoumaru gave him a glare that could make Hell freeze over.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru began, beckoning him to the kitchen.

Inuyasha gulped, but he wasn't going to look like a punk in front of their friends. He strolled over to his elder brother. Sesshoumaru kept his voice low and even, but Inuyasha heard the promise of pain in his words if he didn't listen.

"Don't touch that remote until Rin has finished her show and _little brother_ , be advised on how you speak in my home. I don't want my daughter picking up any distasteful words."

Sesshoumaru's aura flared out in a suffocating manner. The only one unaffected was Rin, who happily sang the ending song from her show, before shuffling into the kitchen. Inuyasha stood, stiffened in place. Sesshoumaru smiled at the girl, scooping her dinner on a plate.

"Rin, if you want, you can eat and continue watching tv in my room or watch the game out here."

Inuyasha paled. He loved his niece to death, but there was no way he could let loose with Sesshoumaru in Daddy mode. He made a silent prayer that she wouldn't watch the game with them. Rin took the plate, beaming.

"I'll go into your room with Ah and Un. Thank you!"

Sesshoumaru nodded. With a ruffle of hair, he sent the young girl to his bedroom and settled into his spot on the couch.

"You didn't need to cook anything, Sesshoumaru. We brought snacks," Miroku mentioned, holding up a bucket of wings and potato chips.

"Rin and I needed a proper meal, not snacks," Sesshoumaru said. Still he grabbed a handful of chips pompously.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He wanted to call bullshit so badly. A month ago, Sesshoumaru basically lived on takeout and cheap ramen without complaint. After Rin, he spent every week shopping for organic and fresh food, despite only knowing about four recipes to cook. However, a side eye from Sesshoumaru warned him to keep that opinion to himself. The men settled into their spots, passing out the drinks and food.

"Being a dad has made you such a killjoy, more than usual," Koga ribbed, tossing Sesshoumaru a beer.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said simply, turning on the game just as a player threw the opening pitch.

* * *

Sesshoumaru couldn't explain it. He watched the baseball game half-heartedly, but something or more accurately _someone_ pulled his attention away from Guy's Night. He placed his phone on silent and willed himself to wait at least a minute before responding. The minute made him neurotic, especially when Kagome stalled in their conversation, and he would scroll through past messages, reading the text over in fear that he'd said the wrong thing. He struggled to talk about anything that came to mind: the office space he was remodeling, the dinner he cooked, even something like a commercial he saw. What was happening to him?

"Sess. Earth to Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha called.

Sesshoumaru glanced up from his phone and over at his brother, who scowled at him.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"What's the point of inviting us over for the game if you aren't even gonna watch? You missed an amazing hit."

"They've only been playing a short while. It's still the first inning," Sesshoumaru retorted coolly.

Inuyasha huffed, but dropped it. Naraku eyed his friend, amused.

"You resemble a schoolgirl the way you're clutching that phone. Still in correspondence with that excitable little vixen?"

Sesshoumaru ignored the schoolgirl comment, giving a short answer, "Yes."

Koga filled up a plate of wings on his lap, stuffing his face, "Oh yeah, how'd the second date go? If you're still talking, I guess you didn't blow it."

Turning away, Sesshoumaru displayed the barest hint of a smile.

"It went well. We have some interesting similarities."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Inuyasha asked, genuinely interested in what this mystery girl brought out in his brother.

"We both learned morse code."

"Oh great. You two can be nerds learning useless shit together." Inuyasha's tone was gruff, but Sesshoumaru saw the playful gleam in his eyes, "For any other girl, that's the kind of fun fact that would kill a date. Your chick gets off on that. Unbelievable."

Miroku laughed, "You have the best luck, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru sent off another quick text, "It's more than that, of course. Kagome is…interesting."

The description was so lackluster compared to how he truly felt.

"We like the same types of movies, books, certain activities, etc." Sesshoumaru elaborated.

"Certain activities?" Koga repeated suggestively, "I think we all know what that's code for."

Inuyasha groaned, "Can we watch the game and not talk about Sess fucking anybody? Besides he's way too uptight to be getting any action."

Sesshoumaru stuck his nose in the air with a sniff, "I actually have a thing called restraint, Inuyasha and in the future, refrain from making assumptions of my bedroom life."

Naraku shook his head at the brothers' antics, "I would have thought you would have sealed the deal with the girl by this time. It's been a month, correct?"

"I'm not opposed to…intimacy," Sesshoumaru said uncomfortably, "I wasn't keeping track of our time spent."

Koga laughed hard, holding his sides as he did, "Yo, that sounds so lame. You need to get laid ASAP. What, are you waiting for a written invitation?"

Sesshoumaru growled as Miroku and Naraku joined in, laughing at him.

"It isn't as if I haven't thought of taking it further. I wanted to be mindful of Kagome's feelings, but I plan to 'seal the deal' as you say, the next time we meet," Sesshoumaru snipped.

Inuyasha looked at him incredulously, "Seriously? After the effort I made, you're gonna mess it up?"

The elder dog demon's eyes cut to him, "The effort _you_ made?"

Inuyasha cussed internally. He forgot that Sesshoumaru didn't know that he had spoken to Kagome.

"I meant after all that bullshit to get in her good graces, you're really trying to sleep with her so quickly? You actually like her and you're willing to throw it away being like some horny dog?" Inuyasha chastised hotly.

"Well, it's fitting," Miroku snickered, "I mean you two _are_ dogs."

Sesshoumaru snatched the drink from his friend's hand, "I think you had enough."

"It's a joke, Sess. I'm on your side. Go for it!" Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha folded his arms, "From what you've told me, I don't think it's smart. She probably gets hit on from creeps all the time and you stood out cuz you were a gentleman so keep being a fucking gentleman!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru had taken Inuyasha's advice. It was a decision that had given him many sleepless and sexually frustrated nights. On one hand, it was torture. Kagome was a natural cock tease, arousing him with no effort at all. On one hand it wasn't hard; the two were rarely alone. More often than not, their date nights were interrupted by work and meetings or the kids were around. Their conversations were shallow, pg for Rin and Shippo. Kisses were cut short. Any intimacy was nearly nonexistent.

Sesshoumaru lied in his bed, staring at the ceiling. The two adults had tried to make a schedule, coordinating their dates when Shippo went to visit his mother to free up more 'adult time', but something always came up. Sesshoumaru growled. _'Yeah, by something, I mean Inuyasha is sabotaging me.'_

It seemed that every time he even considered making a move on Kagome, his insufferable sibling called him or sent over their friends. Sesshoumaru, a man with a saint's patience, was getting to his wits end. Kagome never seemed bothered by the interruptions, Sesshoumaru noticed. Perhaps his idiot brother was right about something. Kagome wanted to take it slow and he wasn't going to pressure her. The dog demon's phone rang and he accepted the call with a grunt.

"Hello Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru wiped his brow. He could the teasing in his father's voice already.

"Hello Father. No need to waste time on pleasantries. What is it?"

Inutaisho chuckled over the phone, "You're no fun, son. Allow an old man like me some pleasure."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru waited for Inutaisho to state his purpose.

He heard the man sigh, disappointed he couldn't coax conversation from him, "Izayoi and I were wondering when you planned to come by with our granddaughter. We just finished preparing a room for her."

Sesshoumaru raked through his silver locks, "I've been short on time, acclimating Rin to her new home. You do live an hour away as well."

Inutaisho huffed, mimicking a petulant child, "Well you and Inuyasha didn't need to move so far away from us. Besides, I hear you've made time for other things."

The line went silent a moment. Sesshoumaru shook his head. He wasn't falling for it. He'd already explained this to his father. Though Sesshoumaru knew the man was a sucker for kids, he doubted that was the sole reason for his calling. He conceded.

"I'll bring Rin over next weekend. You have my word."

"Perfect. It's only been a month, but Izayoi and I have to make up for lost grandparent's time!" Inutaisho laughed, his light mood restored.

Sesshoumaru's mouth curved upwards at the man child that was his patriarch. He thought the conversation was over when Inutaisho spoke again. Despite his best efforts, the man failed at sounding casual.

"So Inuyasha tells me that you've met a girl."

Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly. ' _And there it is.'_ "Yes, I met someone."

"So tell me about her."

Sesshoumaru sighed. It was a terrible habit he found himself doing more and more lately.

"What? I'm your father. I'm entitled to badger my boy. Izayoi and I were reminiscing over you and Inuyasha's baby pictures just last week. It's still hard to believe how quickly the years have gone by," Inutaisho mused sentimentally.

Sesshoumaru cut him off defensively, "Perhaps your reminiscing has caused you to forget I'm a grown man now. I'm no longer the boy in those pictures and I'm entitled to have a private life without the interference of Inuyasha or anyone else."

"Listen son, I wiped your ass. I can ask whatever I like," Inutaisho said, poking fun at his eldest.

"…She's a teacher."

"A teacher really? Inuyasha said you met you her after she assaulted someone so I didn't imagine someone so violent being a teacher."

Sesshoumaru sucked in a hard breath, "She isn't violent; Inuyasha is taking the situation out of context. She's a teacher mainly, who used to be a waitress. I met her after she was defending herself-"

Inutaisho chuckled, "I know, calm down son. I just wanted to hear you fret. It's Rin teacher. Though you could make sure I have the right information by calling and telling me yourself. When do we get to meet Kagome? She could come by with Rin."

Sesshoumaru resisted a scowl and avoided the question, "We're just casual right now. We haven't even had a full date, not really."

"Why not?"

Sesshoumaru thought back to the last few attempts to be around the woman, feeling more and more irritated, "Because I have a daughter now and she's taking care of a young boy, Shippo, in her class. With her schedule alone, the only free slot is Friday evening to Sunday, when Shippo's with his mother. At best we can only have one day together and I can't leave Rin with just anyone. Most nights we watch a movie or play a game with the kids and that's fine. _That's fine_ , but after weeks I'd like some time alone. Even when the kids aren't around, Inuyasha comes over or Koga calls and…"

Inutaisho listened his son, awestruck. His son was…rambling. Sesshoumaru never rambled, even as a child. He told his day in clipped phrases, never telling more than he needed. It was more than that; Inutaisho could hear the frustration in his voice, clearly, not just some barely-there undertone. He _cared._

"Sesshoumaru," Inutashio called, commanding his son's attention, "I'll watch Rin. I'll pick her up and we'll watch her for the weekend as much as you need."

Sesshoumaru stopped speaking. He hesitated taking the offer, as tempting it was.

"I can't ask that commitment from you," he muttered, embarrassed at his uncharacteristic outburst.

"Commitment? Rin's our grandbaby! Sess, this is the moment grandparents wait for!" Inutaisho joked.

Just like that, a wave of relief washed over him. His pride would have never allowed him to ask his father for any type of help and he was sure his dad knew that. Still, it was comforting to know he didn't have to raise Rin alone.

A slow smile escaped Sesshoumaru's lips, "Thanks Dad."

* * *

"This will be like our sixth date and I don't know what to wear anymore."

Kagome slumped on Ayame's bed, bouncing on the edge. Sango covered her mouth to hide her laughter. These dates seemed to wear her friend down and Kagome acted more and more like the second-graders she taught.

"Well what are you going to do with him?" Sango asked, watching Ayame pull out a few date night outfits.

Kagome walked to Ayame's mirror, comparing dresses, "Ugh I want to do _everything_ to him."

"Kagome!" Sango blushed profusely.

Kagome stomped her feet, "Ugh it's not fair _._ He's so handsome, built like a god, but _such_ a gentleman."

Sango's eyebrow furrowed, "How is any of that a bad thing?"

"It's not! It's just we've been talking for a month now and he hasn't tried _anything_. He hasn't tried to rub my legs, he hasn't grabbed my breasts or butt or anything."

"Again, how is that bad? Sound like you've attracted a good guy for a change, one that isn't trying to pressure you."

"Normally, it's not bad. And I know he's great, Sango, and I like being around him. It's just that…" Kagome bit her bottom lip.

"Just what?" Ayame chimed in.

"I'm horny!" Kagome whined, "It's been years since I was with a guy and now that I've found this delectable specimen, he doesn't even seem interested. He could at least pinch my butt!"

"What happened to Kagome the prude? That strip club has been a bad influence," Sango laughed.

Ayame grinned, "Hey I like this Kagome. You finally found a guy to do it for you, I say have fun, girl!"

"Within reason," Sango added, "You do have Shippo now. Don't get caught up in sexual exploits."

"Whatever _Mom_ ," Ayame rolled her eyes, "Just because you have Shippo doesn't mean you're no longer a sexual being. Sunday through Friday you can be the awesome teacher and mother figure, but Saturdays are your days. And on your days, I say let loose. You deserve it."

Kagome sprawled out on the bed, rolling over to Sango.

"Sorry Sango. Ayame and my aching lady parts win out over your mothering," Kagome said laughing, "I don't want him to think I'm easy, but enough is enough."

A look of determination fell over the raven-haired woman's face, "I need something to happen soon, like _soon_ soon, with no distractions. Sango, you're the best, but if I get a call from you, I'm gonna freak."

Sango laughed, "Oh Kagome, is this really your priority?"

"It is! I mean it, Sango. Our next date, don't call me, text me, or anything else. I swear if something doesn't happen-"

Sango held up her hands in defense, "Okay, okay Kagome. Calm down. At least play a little hard to get."

Kagome grinned, "I promise nothing."

She sighed,"I just wish I could figure out what turned him on."

"Your ass," Ayame said it as if she were stating the Earth was round or the sky was blue.

Kagome perked up, "What? How would you know that?"

"He's a dog demon. Demons of canine descent tend to prefer asses. I mean, I would know right? Hope your open to anal and lots of doggystyle," Ayame added in a singsong manner, giggling.

"I don't want to hear this!" Sango shrieked. She never considered herself to be a prude, but next to Ayame, she had the sexual prowess of a nun.

Ayame shrugged, ignoring her friend's discomfort, "Plus, when we were getting Shippo's room ready, I saw him checking you out. I mean he was staring hard almost every time you bent over. It kind of fits him. He can look at your butt every time he opens the door for you or does any other gentlemanly thing and you're none the wiser."

"Now you make Sesshoumaru sound like some kind of closet pervert," pouted Sango.

"He can still be a gentleman that likes butts! I'm not saying that. I mean regardless of his preference, he hasn't acted on it so he's still a good guy," defended the wolf demoness.

Kagome laughed, sifting through the clothes Ayame laid out.

"Okay so he likes butts. Still I've worn shorts, dresses, and skirts that have shown off my butt. He didn't go for it."

Ayame snapped her fingers and rifled through her drawers, "I've got you. You need to be way less subtle."

Ayame pulled out a skirt.

"It's scandalous, and a little flashy. If he doesn't get the memo after _this,_ check his pulse because no man alive is able to resist my boner-inducing skirt. Especially not after I do your makeup."

Sango was the color of a tomato, "Oh Kagome no, have some self-respect!"

Ayame gave a devilish grin, "Oh Kagome yes, leave that self-respect at the door and get some!"

Kagome held up the skimpy skirt, returning Ayame's grin, "It's perfect."

* * *

Kagome was almost too giddy to contain herself after Sesshoumaru invited her over. He'd informed her that his father was watching Rin, giving them a whole weekend alone. She pulled up at his house. She was so excited, she could skip to his door. Kagome about to step out of her car when her phone began to vibrate. She sighed, picking up.

"Yes Bankotsu?"

The roar of his voice caused Kagome to pull her cell away.

"What the hell, Kagome? You've been actively avoiding me! Hell, I don't even know if I'm even talking to you or if this is some elaborate voicemail," Bankotsu spat.

Kagome massaged her temples, "I've been busy. Or did you forget I have Shippo now?"

She could hear Bankotsu suck his teeth in annoyance, "That's your excuse? Isn't he with his mom today? I need you tonight."

"No can do. I'm spending the night at Sesshoumaru's and-"

"And there it is!" shouted Bankotsu, cutting her off, "This isn't about the kid at all. Whatever, when you're done sucking dick, can you do your fucking job or do you not need me now?"

Kagome frowned, "You're being mean for no reason and you wonder why I rarely answer your calls. I'll see you tonight if and only IF I can get away. I'll text you."

With a scoff, Bankotsu hung up. Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped out the car. He wasn't going to dampen her spirits tonight. She smoothed out her mini skirt. Kagome was grateful that it was already late evening so Sesshoumaru's neighbors wouldn't see her current state of dress. Ayame was right. This skirt certainly was scandalous; a look for Sesshoumaru's eyes only. She giggled, dashing to the door. She knocked sharply.

Sesshoumaru opened the door and Kagome stepped in. Sesshoumaru's amber eyes roved hungrily over her form.

"I thought we were just watching a movie?"

Kagome did a twirl, feeling the light skirt lift a little, "I just wanted to look nice for you. Do you like it?"

Holy hell yes.

"Yes, you look so…"

 _Fuckable._

"Pretty," he finished.

"Hmm, on our first date I was beautiful. Now I'm just pretty?" Kagome teased.

"Would stunning be more appropriate?" Sesshoumaru joked back, closing the door.

"I'll take stunning," Kagome smirked, sliding past him, "Oh, show me your new office space you texted me about!"

"Sure, it's upstairs," Sesshoumaru managed.

Kagome took the lead with a salacious sway of her hips. She heard Sesshoumaru's breath hitch as she climbed the stairs and smirked. She was taking no prisoners tonight, donning her sexiest pair of red lace panties. As short as her skirt was, she knew she was flashing him with every step. Hell she counted on it.

"Down this hallway?" Kagome asked, innocently looking over her shoulder.

He was staring. Kagome doubted he even realized how hard he was staring.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Her voice the second time broke the spell her hips had casted, "What did you say?"

"Do I turn left or right?"

Sesshoumaru didn't care where they were heading. It would only take a moment for him to hook his fingers around her panties and claim his prize. She was practically begging for it, his beast urged. Sesshoumaru shoved his hands in his pockets. It wasn't much, but he needed some kind of barrier to keep him from ravaging Kagome on his stairs.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Right," he grit out, "Turn right."

Kagome smirked, turning right. Oh yeah, he was a goner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tease**

 **Ch. 12**

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome flit around his office, describing how he could further decorate it. He could hardly hear her; he was far too distracted by her attire. Kagome bent over his table, feeling the smooth wood. Sesshoumaru thought to avert his eyes and stave away the images of him tearing away those little red panties she wore. His claws flexed at the thought.

"Oh I love this table and that bookshelf over there!"

Sesshoumaru nodded weakly. Luckily Kagome's flirtatious show was cut short by her interest in Sesshoumaru's literary display. She walked over to his bookshelf, examining the demon's collection.

"Is that a first edition copy of _The Cage_?" Kagome asked, fingering the hardbound leather book.

Sesshoumaru's brow lifted and he walked over to the bookshelf, relieved for the distraction.

"As a matter of fact, it is. Are you a fan of Kenzo Kitakata?"

Kagome beamed and nodded, "I love _Winter Sleep_. I'm surprised that you like to read his crime novels. I would think you'd want a reprieve from that sort of thing."

Sesshoumaru smirked and handed the book to Kagome, "I have a fascination with criminals in my professional and personal life I suppose. Kenzo illustrates a pretty complex cat and mouse game of cop and criminal beautifully."

"You know if you ever quit investigating people, you'd probably have a lucrative career as a book critic," said Kagome with a wistful twinkle, flipping through Sesshoumaru's book.

A soft rumble erupted from Sesshoumaru's chest as he chuckled. He led Kagome down to the living room, showing her the movie _, Seven_. He popped in the DVD.

"Not a bad backup plan," Sesshoumaru answered, "Now that I know we share an interest in Kenzo's works, I feel more confident in my movie choice."

"I've never seen it. What's it about?"

Sesshoumaru walked into his kitchen and turned down the temperature of his stove, "It's a great movie. Two cops hunt a serial killer who bases his killings on the seven deadly sins."

Kagome smiled with a nod and set _The Cage_ on Sesshoumaru's coffee table, "That sounds suspenseful."

She sauntered over to the former officer and peaked over his shoulders. She could smell something simmering in a pot.

"Oh you cooked?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded and pulled out two bowls from his cupboard. He prepared their dinner.

Kagome gave a hum of appreciation, "Is that oyakodon? It smells so tasty!"

Sesshoumaru smiled at the compliment and passed the food to his date, "I made more time to prepare the oyakodon you like. I even remembered the mushrooms this time."

"You're so sweet," Kagome exclaimed. Kagome set her bowl on the counter and kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek.

Sesshoumaru's tail flickered in contentment, brushing the furry appendage against Kagome's thighs. Kagome gasped softly at the contact and Sesshoumaru pulled back sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was overeager, I suppose," he said making his way back to the living room. Kagome followed him with a slight pout adorning her features.

"It's alright," she replied back, "I don't mind you touching me."

Kagome sat on Sesshoumaru's couch. Sesshoumaru followed suit, sitting at the far end of the couch and turning on the thriller movie he'd picked out. Kagome frowned. She scooted closer to him, feigning a stretch. Her plan was not working. If anything, her display was having the opposite effect on him.

"Something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked, seeing her frown.

"No, it's nothing," Kagome mumbled.

* * *

As the movie continued, Kagome glanced over Sesshoumaru's way. Their eyes caught and Kagome turned away quickly. She could feel her confidence slipping away. Sesshoumaru smiled a little, noticing Kagome's blush. It fascinated him to see her shift from brazen to shy around him. He pressed his lips against Kagome's forehead. Kagome looked up at him, a little surprised. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, fighting off his own nervousness. Slowly, a smile crept on Kagome's face. Feeling more at ease, he drew her closer to his side.

"It feels so nice to relax like this," Kagome commented after a while, crossing her legs and kicking slightly, "This week has been so hectic. We're getting ready for the school's spelling bee competition and a conference in Nagoya."

Sesshoumaru eyed her creamy legs as her feet brushed against his leg. Kagome shifted a little, hitching her skirt up a little in the process. Sesshoumaru turned his focus to his dinner, shifting away awkwardly.

"Rin is excited about the spelling bee," Sesshoumaru said between bites, "How is your food?"

"Delicious! My compliments to the cute chef," Kagome cooed. Kagome took another bite of her food, humming in delight.

"I'm glad to know Rin is interested in competing. I've been testing all the children in class. I know they would go up against some older kids, but I really think my students have a shot at winning the school competition."

On cue, Sesshoumaru's phone rang, showing his father's name on the caller id. Sesshoumaru grit his teeth, lifting from the couch.

"I'm sorry. Give me one moment."

Kagome moved to pause the movie, but Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"It's fine; keep watching. I'll be back shortly," he reassured.

Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen and picked up, "Is there a problem, Father? How is Rin?"

"Daddy? Can Ah and Un come by and spent the night?" Rin asked from the other line.

The annoyance in Sesshoumaru's voice softened considerably. He could hear the quiver in her voice.

"Rin, I'm not bringing over the dogs tonight." The line was quiet save for a few sniffles. "Rin, honey what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep at Grandpa's. I'm scared," the little girl whispered.

Sesshoumaru leaned into his phone, his heart quickening, "Why are you scared?"

"I watched a scary movie with Grandpa and Grandma, but they fell asleep and left me awake all by myself and now the monsters can come get me and I'm scared!" Rin wailed.

Sesshoumaru relaxed a little, knowing a scary movie was the only reason for his daughter's call. He requested that she wake his father and hand the phone to him. Rin obeyed and a moment later, Sesshoumaru heard the groggy voice of Inutaisho over the phone.

"Did you have Rin watch a scary movie alone?" asked Sesshoumaru, cutting to the chase.

"I didn't think it was so scary. It was a typical exorcism movie with bad acting to boot."

Sesshoumaru sighed. His father was taking the time out to watch Rin; he didn't want to be rude.

"She is too afraid to fall asleep. Let Rin know I'll be there to get her in the morning."

"There's no need for that!" Inutaisho protested, "She's an imaginative little thing, but brave. She'll be fine Sesshoumaru. Trust me."

Sesshoumaru didn't speak and Inutaisho sighed.

"I'll have Miroku stop by and purify the room. How about that? Inuyasha said he would be in town for the weekend. Izayoi and I can handle this. We did raise two children after all."

"Rin isn't like Inuyasha or I. She has different sensitivities."

"Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho said gently, "it's alright. She'll be taken of."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and gave a sharp exhale, nodding to himself.

"Ok, if anything else arises, call me."

Inutaisho laughed boisterously on the other line, "Of course, don't worry yourself. I'll keep her from watching anymore scary movies. I'll see tomorrow night. Enjoy your date."

Sesshoumaru hung up and reemerged in the living room with Kagome. Her bowl was empty and Sesshoumaru collected it with his own. Kagome smiled.

"Dinner was delicious. Do you have any dessert for me?" Kagome asked seductively.

Sesshoumaru glanced around the room, distracted. The movie was nearly over. He sighed and placed the empty bowls in his kitchen sink.

"I didn't have a dessert ready," Sesshoumaru called out as he rummaged through his cabins. He tossed Kagome a lollipop, "Will this work? My brother left candy the last time he was here."

Kagome held the lollipop regretfully. This wasn't the dessert she wanted at all, but her innuendo was lost on him. Kagome turned in Sesshoumaru's direction, "Hey, is everything alright?"

Sesshoumaru settled down next to Kagome.

"Yes, all is well. Rin just had a little scare."

Kagome bit her lip. Her eyes furrowed in worry, "She's alright now? What happened?"

"She's fine. She watched a scary movie and wanted me to bring Ah and Uh to my father's to keep her safe. My father's taking care of it though."

"Okay that's good."

A silence fell over the two as they watched the final credits roll.

"I didn't mean to take so long. We could watch another movie," Sesshoumaru offered, scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine. I wasn't really here for the movie anyway," Kagome answered, "We could just talk or do _something else_."

' _Come on, Sesshoumaru. Take the hint!'_ Kagome mentally urged him.

Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his hair, raking his brain for something to talk about, "Sure, what did you want to discuss?"

Kagome wanted to hit her head against the wall. Did she read him completely wrong? Was he honestly interested in her and just clueless to her advances? She sighed. If Sesshoumaru picked up that something was awry, he didn't comment on it.

"I don't know," Kagome said finally.

"Um, how did meet your friend Ayame?"

Kagome smiled, thanking the heavens for a perfect segue way for some _adult_ activity.

"I actually met Ayame about a year ago at a special school. I needed to take some classes before I was hired at the club."

Sesshoumaru cocked his head in interest, "You had to be trained to work there?"

Kagome laughed at his expression, "I was surprised too. Sai, the owner, told me I needed to heighten my sex appeal so I basically had to go to a sex finishing school. The woman in charge, Urasue, was an orgress, literally, but she knew her stuff. She trained us to do a lot of things: lap dances, strip teases, blowjobs. She would say we aren't ready until we earned our dimples."

"Earned your dimples? I don't understand."

Kagome gave him a look and Sesshoumaru paled. He'd thought asking her about Ayame was a safe topic. Now the room felt stuffy.

Kagome unwrapped her lollipop as an illustration. She swirled her tongue around the sweet globe before enveloping the whole thing in her mouth and giving a hard suck. Sesshoumaru's eyes transfixed on her plump lips, reddened by the sucker. He saw what she meant now. She did appear to have dimples. Sesshoumaru looked away.

' _She's only demonstrating something and you're already aroused,'_ he thought bitterly.

"That's an interesting thing to learn. Did Ayame work with you? Was this a typical procedure of that establishment?"

Kagome released the candy with satisfying pop and leaned against the now stiff Sesshoumaru, stroking his tail. He growled as he had before, flicking in Kagome's hands.

"No, Ayame is a personal trainer, but she took the class to get back at her ex. She wanted to learn some things and make him regret breaking up with her," Kagome joked, "Ayame taught me to do this trick with a cucumber. Urasue always joked the cucumber was the perfect practice, because unlike a guy, the cucumber never complains," Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru, "Oh sorry. I was babbling."

"You were," Sesshoumaru grinned, "but I don't mind."

She grew quiet, lost in thought. Her fingers stilled, granting Sesshoumaru a slight reprieve. He looked down at the little vixen. She stopped smiling.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking about the club. When I first went there, I tried to hype myself up with all this stuff about female empowerment and how sexy I would feel, but…I was lying to myself."

Kagome let out a half-hearted chuckle, "For my first set, I had to do a strip tease for Sai. Despite all those tips and classes, I was shaking like a leaf. I don't even think I danced, just kind of took my clothes off and swayed. I had all these ideas in my head of what it would be like: liberating, erotic, fun and it wasn't. Sai kind of pitied me and let me stay on, granted I could still turn on the patrons. Still, I was so _bad_ at it. I got in so many fights with customers who got…I'll say a little too friendly. That moron, Jouga, wasn't any help. If anything, he was ruder and even more handsy than the patrons." Kagome laughed lightly.

Sesshoumaru glared, remembering the haughty bouncer from the club, "If you don't mind me asking, why would you ever work there?"

"It wasn't an easy choice," Kagome answered, folding her legs up to her chest, "My grandfather raised me and he was able to pay my way while I went to college. My senior year, he had to be put in a nursing home and his savings wouldn't cover the expenses. I still had a couple months before I graduated, but I needed the money quickly for him so I applied to a bunch of clubs under a fake name and picked the nicest one. After I graduated, I received my teaching position. I thought I was going to leave, but Shippo started having problems at home. I knew I wanted to save up some more to help him so I stayed."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around Kagome's waist and Kagome snuggled into the fur.

"Do you not have any family to assist you with your grandfather's expenses?"

"No," Kagome said with a note of finality.

Sesshoumaru sensed more the woman wanted to say, but didn't ask another question. Perhaps she wasn't ready to be that vulnerable with him. He settled for planting another kiss on her forehead and buried his nose in her ebony locks.

"Hey, it's not like I'm bummed out about my choices. If I hadn't been there, I would have never met you and like I said, I learned some great techniques to show off."

Kagome stood up. She looked at Sesshoumaru over her shoulder, lifting the hem of her blouse lasciviously.

"Would you like to see some of the things I learned? Don't I still owe you a dance?"

Sesshoumaru's throat bobbled. What was happening? Was she testing him? She had just voiced her annoyance over the many people who had gotten handsy with her. If he touched her, that would include him. He'd be another creep in her life.

Kagome giggled at his flustered look, unaware of his mental turmoil. Kagome danced, caressing her body with soft purrs. Kagome's moves tranquilized Sesshoumaru in his spot until her foot rolled against a dog chew toy. She shrieked, flailing as she toppled onto Sesshoumaru's lap. Looking at her disheveled appearance, Sesshoumaru couldn't help, but laugh. Kagome pouted. This _definitely_ wasn't going as planned. Sesshoumaru pulled up the woman by her waist, steadying her feet.

' _Why? Why? Why? So stupid!'_ Kagome thought miserably.

"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Just the touch of his hands around her waist was enough to send electric currents up and down her body. Did he truly not see the torment he was causing her?

"I'm fine," Kagome grumbled. She straightened her skirt and turned to Sesshoumaru, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I'm alright. So is it part of your routine to be so clumsy?" Sesshoumaru joked.

Kagome rubbed her butt against his lap, feeling his prominent bulge pulse between her legs.

"Clumsy or not, I must be doing something right," She whispered seductively.

Sesshoumaru groaned and slid away from her grasp. Kagome frowned. She stood and fixed her shirt.

"You know what? I think I'll head home."

Kagome started walking to the front door. Now Sesshoumaru was confused.

"Why are you leaving so abruptly?"

"This date night is not working out like I hoped," Kagome mumbled, searching her purse for her keys.

Sesshoumaru followed her to the front door, "I thought it was going well. What did you want to happen?"

Kagome groaned, too irritated to stay embarrassed, "I wanted you to fuck me!"

"Wha-What?" Sesshoumaru said, startled, "If you wanted me to be more sexual, why didn't you say something?"

Kagome crossed her arms. She refused to look at him, "Because I didn't want you to think I was promiscuous or easy. I didn't want you to think less of me."

"I wouldn't think that. Besides I know you've only had one partner."

That news surprised Kagome. She didn't know whether to be happy or concerned that Sesshoumaru knew the number of guys she slept with. Sesshoumaru guided Kagome back to his main room, setting her purse aside.

"What? How do you know that?"

"One of the perks of being a demon, you could say. I don't want you to leave, Kagome. I've enjoyed my night with you."

"I did too, and now I'm going to end my night with my Rabbit," Kagome retorted.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru scoffed, turning his nose up, "Trusting a machine to do what a man can do."

"Well excuse me for loving my vibrator, but sometimes willing men aren't so easy to find!"

Sesshoumaru was a little surprised by her outburst, "What man wouldn't desire you?"

"Hmm I can think of one," answered Kagome, tapping her chin exaggeratedly. Seconds of silence dragged by.

"You're speaking of me?"

"I said let's be casual. That was code for sleep with me!"

Sesshoumaru stiffened, stunned by her statement. Kagome continued.

"At least let me give you a handjob or smack my ass. Something!"

"I didn't realize you wanted that type of attention," Sesshoumaru responded weakly. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he'd essentially been cock-blocking himself. He was such an idiot for listening to his idiot brother.

"I've been dropping all the hints all night, but you haven't been picking any up!" Kagome groaned, "And another thing! I've gone through every thong, mini skirt, and tight dress I own trying to get your attention the past couple weeks!"

Sesshoumaru massaged his temples, "I've noticed. Do you know how difficult it was to even continue our conversations every time you would bend over? It drove me crazy."

Kagome sighed, "Why didn't you do anything?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a tired smile, "Same reason as you. I didn't want you to think less of me."

Despite her aggravation at the situation, Kagome laughed. "So are you still open to-"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru didn't need her to finish her sentence.

Kagome grinned, "Ok, cutie. Do you have condoms? I've haven't been taking my birth control long and I don't want to take any chances right now."

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes miserably, his silent elation gone.

"No," he said, sounding like a chastised child.

"Oh."

Sesshoumaru pouted. Who had he pissed off so much to deserve this torture?

"Ok then," Kagome said, "We'll do something else."

Kagome's hands ran over his manhood. Sesshoumaru felt like a ball of putty, completely at his mink's mercy once again. Kagome unbuttoned his pants, "Don't forget you still owe me dessert."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, afraid to move. Kagome asked him a question, something about him 'liking it sloppy' and his mind blanked. She wanted to suck him off? His night had changed abruptly and his mind was still reeling. His girlfriends had never been enthused about going down on him; it was more of a reluctant IOU cashed in on his birthday and maybe Christmas. Tsubaki sucked him off with the enthusiasm of a dead fish the few times he'd asked. To be honest, he didn't know what he liked. He pleasured himself off desperation or a moment of need, just eager to find release. Sesshoumaru blushed lightly, feeling like a clumsy teenager, getting his first grope.

"It doesn't matter. It's all the same," Sesshoumaru grumbled.

"Oh it is NOT all the same. There are so many techniques and tricks. I would know; I had to learn them. Every guy falls into one of two categories: fast and deep or tender, but carnal. Some things may vary. Some guys like their balls tickled or something, but core stuff is there. I can't believe you said that. I mean what guy doesn't remember the blowjob that made him cum hardest?" Kagome jested.

Sesshoumaru fell silent. Kagome tilted her head toward him.

"Have you ever gotten that blowjob?" She asked quietly.

Sesshoumaru pushed her away, losing his nerve. He cursed himself for not having condoms. He felt far more comfortable giving than receiving anyway, "Kagome, let's stop talking about this."

Sesshoumaru was going for sternness, but both his voice and his resolve wavered.

"Aw, are you shy?" Kagome said, stroking his cheek. Sesshoumaru jerked away.

"Sesshoumaru, be honest with me. Has a girl never made you cum?"

Sesshoumaru refused to look her in the eye. Kagome fought a grin; he was frazzled, unraveled and it was the cutest thing to her. He looked like a model chiseled from the gods, but held a sincerity that showed he wasn't really aware of his own attraction. Finally, he answered.

"Not with just her mouth."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. Her expression had settled on a kittenish grin and her eyes were smoldering. Those blue orbs reflected her carnal desire and Kagome licked her lips.

"That's going to end tonight."

Kagome leaned over, allowing her lips to flutter against his ear. Her hot breath against his neck made the hair on his skin rise.

"When's the last time you had a woman's lips around your cock, eagerly sucking you?"

Kagome straddled his lap. The heat emitted from her pussy excited him, awakening his manhood anew. Nimble fingers traced his demonic markings, tickling his magenta flesh. Sesshoumaru couldn't breathe. His brain was jumbled and his lungs couldn't circulate air properly. He examined her through hooded honey eyes. Kagome gave a coquettish laugh and trailed her other hand along his length. His member jumped at her touch.

"How long has it been since you felt a woman get wet for you or moan your name in ecstasy?"

She took the hand resting on his thigh, guiding it between her legs and up her skirt. His fingertips twitched against her lacy underwear. Sesshoumaru drug his fingers from between her thighs and looked down at them. They were dripping wet in her essence. She wasn't aggrandizing; she was wet for him. _Because of him._ Kagome took his two fingers in her mouth. She sucked her fluids off them with a moan. They fixed their eyes on one another, feeding into their building lust. Kagome released his fingers with a pop, dropping his hand.

"One of my favorite things to do is give head. Sometimes I like to feel it down my throat and sometimes be a little more… _sensual_. I like to take my tongue up the sides of the shaft and then roll my tongue around the head, kissing the tip."

There was nothing else, but the two of them. Everything was hazy to Sesshoumaru but Kagome's honey- laced words and her petal soft skin.

"I love to fill my mouth with your cock and go up and down. Up and down."

Kagome stroked his cock through his pants in her slow rhythm. She spoke, pressing her plump lips against the shell of Sesshoumaru's ear with each word. He shivered, releasing a lusty growl.

"I love to suck, letting it hit the back of my throat until you cum in my mouth."

Kagome nipped the tip of his elfish ears before whispering, "Mmhmm, and I love to swallow."

Sesshoumaru's cock now stood at full mast, straining against the zipper of his pants. His doorbell rang, followed by a few hard knocks. Good god, Sesshoumaru was going to kill whoever was on the other side of that door.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru! Open up a sec. I need to get something!"

 _Miroku._ His beast growled out.

In that moment, he decided. He hated Miroku. He fucking hated his guts. Kagome moved off him. Sesshoumaru sat, glaring at the door venomously.

"Get the door," Kagome compelled him, "I'll still be here once your friend leaves."

Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru got up and opened the door a crack.

"What?" he spat.

"Hey, sorry. Your dad called, wanting me to purify his home, but think I left my sutras here," Miroku explained, peering in the door, "You gonna let me in?"

"Are you certain? Can't you make more sutras at your own home?" Sesshoumaru asked, still pressed against the door.

"That will take too long! Come on, just let me check really quickly. Do you have Kagome over still?"

"She's staying the night," Sesshoumaru said, hoping his friend would catch the hint. He didn't.

Sesshoumaru resisted a growl. He had one thing he wanted to do and hiding his hard on from his friend wasn't it. He cracked the door open, letting Miroku inside. The monk headed straight to the living room, much to Sesshoumaru's ire. Kagome gave him a sheepish wave.

"You look ravishing tonight, Kagome. I'm Miroku. We've met before, though not formally," Miroku announced, extending his hand.

Kagome stood and shook his hand, "Yes, I remember you. Nice to me you, formally I mean. Can I help you find whatever you're looking for?"

Miroku's eyes lit up devilishly, running his eyes over her body, "You're too kind. I'm looking for some sutras I misplaced. They may be under the couch."

As Kagome bent over to look, Sesshoumaru stepped in Miroku's line of view. The demon's eyes were edged in red and Miroku knew he had overstayed his welcome. Sesshoumaru shoved the sutras in his chest and the monk stumbled back.

"They were upstairs," Sesshoumaru grit.

"Sesshoumaru found them, Kagome, but thank you for looking." Miroku said.

"Oh great!" Kagome beamed. Sesshoumaru helped her up. His eyes were back to normal.

"Let me show Miroku out."

Miroku barely had time to wave goodbye, before Sesshoumaru was dragging him out.

"Now I see why you didn't want to open up. She's even hotter than I remember!" Miroku mentioned.

"Goodnight, Miroku."

Sesshoumaru slammed the door, locking it for good measure. He exhaled, taking a few long strides back into the living room. Kagome motioned for him to come to him. Sesshoumaru made it to the couch before he even realized his feet moved.

"Where were we?"

Kagome giggled at his eagerness. She pulled him down to the couch and straddled him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, before running her fingers through his hair. Sesshoumaru sucked in a breath. Kagome watched him, her cerulean eyes gluing him in place as she unbuttoned her blouse. A fiery red bra clashed against her peach skin, matching her panties. Sesshoumaru pulled her blouse off, kissing her shoulders up to her neck. He held her firmly against his chest, and kissed her with a hunger he didn't know he possessed. Kagome moaned, unhooking her bra. She tossed the bra aside. Her body was a work of art with perky large breasts and rosy-pink nipples. Her nipples hardened in the air. Sesshoumaru brought his mouth to her right nipple, swirling his tongue around her peak.

"Oh, that feels so good," Kagome moaned, pinching her other nipple.

Sesshoumaru's hands trailed up Kagome's thighs, disappearing underneath her skirt. He gripped her ass hard and flipped the skimpy skirt up. Kagome pulled away from Sesshoumaru and stood. Sesshoumaru fought a pout.

"Was I too forward?"

Kagome shook her head, trying not to giggle at his adorable expression.

"No, I want to give you a better look actually." Kagome bent over and pulled on her panties slowly. She ran them down her flawless skin, kicking the panties away when they reached her ankles.

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened to a nearly maple color as he watched Kagome spread herself for him. God, she was beautiful. Kagome ran her fingers up and down her legs and spread her legs further. She presented herself to him, loving the lusty hue his eyes took on. Sesshoumaru sat mesmerized by the small pink slit of her folds, slightly agape from her actions. She stuck a finger in her pussy and slid out a dripping digit. So perfect and so very wet for him.

"Don't you want to touch me?" Kagome asked, turning back to Sesshoumaru with a sultry gaze.

He didn't need another hint and he wasn't going to waste anymore time. Sesshoumaru picked up the young woman and lied her on her back. He pushed her legs back. Kagome watched Sesshoumaru lower himself, level with her pussy. Her scent, normally sweet, had been spiced with her arousal. It was intoxicating. Kagome spread her lips and Sesshoumaru dove his tongue into her pink depths. Kagome bucked against his tongue. Sesshoumaru chuckled and wiggled a finger inside her. She tasted even better than she smelled. Now that he'd tasted her, he couldn't imagine depriving himself again. Kagome released a throaty gasp. She couldn't believe just strip teasing for Sesshoumaru had her body so sensitive. She already felt like she would cum soon.

"Sesshoumaru, wait," Kagome whispered shakily.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head from between her legs, pausing his administrations, "What is it?"

Kagome pulled herself up, regaining a little self-control, "I want to touch you too. Please let me taste your cock."

He was unfathomably hard. Even her request made him feel like he'd blow his load any minute now. By now, Sesshoumaru's cock pressed fervently against his leg, making an impressive tent. Sesshoumaru sat back on the couch, unbuttoning his pants in haste. He pulled down his pants and boxers, letting his heavy cock bounce from its confinement.

Kagome dropped to her knees and took in the mere sight of him.

"Wow," she said impressed.

"A little better than a cucumber?" Sesshoumaru smirked, referencing her rambling.

Kagome laughed, "You know, I think it is."

Kagome gripped the base of his shaft. She swallowed in anticipation. She expected the man to be well-endowed and Sesshoumaru certainly didn't disappoint. A bit of precum pooled out from his mushroom tip. Kagome rubbed the cum over the silky, pinkened head of his cock with her finger before swiping her tongue over his hole. Sesshoumaru hissed. Kagome sucked his head, running her tongue along his veins. Sesshoumaru's breath came out haggard. He gripped his couch for dear life, watching Kagome pleasure him.

"You taste so good," Kagome murmured, pumping him in her hand.

She lifted his cock and suckled his balls, wet and sloppy. Starting at his base, she licked her way back up to his head. Kagome lavished his cock in kisses, earning a low moan from Sesshoumaru. The warm confines of her mouth was a haven. _Fuck._ It was so warm and tight and slick. She sucked him like a woman deprived, mewing in pleasure. He loved her little mews already. Sesshoumaru cursed softly. Those moans would be his undoing.

She bobbed her head up and down. She moved her hand in tandem with her mouth and fondled his balls with her other hand. Looking up at Sesshoumaru, Kagome dropped her hands and pushed his cock further down her throat. Sesshoumaru's tail winded around her arm. He just needed to touch her some way. Kagome caught the hint and crawled on the couch, still sucking him. Sesshoumaru dragged his claws over her round ass, smacking it firmly. Kagome hummed happily and sent vibrations through Sesshoumaru's body. He bucked suddenly, making his cock hit back of Kagome's throat. She pulled back for a moment, letting her throat relax around his girth.

"Oh shit," Sesshoumaru hissed, rocking in her mouth. He was close.

He plunged a long finger into Kagome's willing core and she gave a muffled cry of bliss. Another finger prodded her folds before giving her ass another slap. As Sesshoumaru finger fucked her, Kagome pushed his manhood past her throat. She forced all of him down, taking in the demon little by little until her lips hit the base of his shaft.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru whimpered, "I'm gonna-"

Kagome used her hands to press his balls against her puckered lips. Her tongue swiped against them and Sesshoumaru came. The feeling was abrupt and dizzying. Sesshoumaru groaned, fucking her face gently. His seed oozed from the corner of Kagome's mouth. She pulled his cock from her mouth and slurped the last of his cum.

"Shit, that was amazing," Sesshoumaru whispered.

Electricity ran through her fingertips, Sesshoumaru surmised, that jolted him with every gentle touch. He was tingling. Shit, his whole body tingled, each finger pulsing as he rode the waves of his orgasm. Kagome returned to her knees, licking his shaft clean of his essence.

"You really do like this," Sesshoumaru commented lazily.

Kagome pumped his cock in her hand, giving the demon a Cheshire grin. "I may have an oral fixation."

She looked so pretty on her knees, managing to maintain an innocence even after her display. Sesshoumaru pulled himself up until he was in sitting position, "Let me return the favor."

He reached for the hand jerking his member, but Kagome stopped him.

"No, just relax tonight. Let me take care of you."

* * *

Kagome glanced at the slumbering demon in bed, scribbling him a note. She shut his door and returned to the living room, slipping on her bra and panties. She made Sesshoumaru cum. Twice actually and she carried a bit of pride knowing she was the only woman to do so. For a seemingly sexually-stunted man, Kagome was shocked that Sesshoumaru had her climax three times with just his fingers! With him now asleep, Kagome could meet up with Bankotsu. She glanced at her phone, noting her many unread messages from the man. She rolled her eyes.

"Can't you be a little selfless, Bankotsu?" She murmured.

She put her clothes on, grabbed her keys and slipped out the house.

Sesshoumaru woke up in the middle of the night. Kagome had been nestled against him when he fell asleep. He vaguely remembered taking their fun to his bedroom. He sat up, pressing his hand into the vacant spot next to him. It was cold. Kagome hadn't been there for a few hours. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and frowned, worry creeping in his senses. His eyes settled on a paper on his nightstand. Sesshoumaru picked up the paper, not bothering to turn on the light.

 _Sorry I had to leave early, but don't worry. Last night isn't going to be some one-time thing. I'll talk to you soon. Xoxo Kagome_

 _P.S. Buy condoms._

Sesshoumaru smiled. He fell back in bed, letting sleep take him again.

 **It's been so long since I put up a chapter so here's a long one for you! The actual smut and romance is finally starting up. I'll finish up their weekend activities in the next chapter. There may also be a double date with Inuyasha and Kikyo in the next chapter, where you'll learn more about Kagome's past. Does anyone want me to write out the little mission Kagome and Bankotsu are doing or should I move along? Please review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Instead of a random mission, I wanted to create one more irrelevant to the storyline. It took a little longer than I hoped to get my writing mojo, but I hope you enjoy it.**

Tease

Ch. 13

Kagome glanced down at her phone and looked around the area. According to Bankotsu's message, she was at the right place.

"There you are. Nice of you to show up," Bankotsu said, approaching the woman.

Kagome folded her arms, frowning at Bankotsu, "Whatever Bankotsu. What's your deal anyway? I was having a great night before you ruined it."

Bankotsu smirked, handing her a robe, "Yeah, I can tell how your night was going. Cute skirt. Does it come in adult sizes?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. She looked around the area. The only thing for miles was an abandoned warehouse, lit by a few flickering street lights. She shrugged on her robe, speaking softly, though she doubted anyone else was nearby.

"This doesn't seem like our typical mission," Kagome cracked a smile, "I'm usually in something a little more glamourous."

Her partner didn't smile back, "I think this may be a little bigger than our normal stuff."

"Hopefully the pay is a little bigger too," Kagome joked.

"No pay this time."

Kagome's head whipped to the man, "What?"

Kagome had never known Bankotsu to get his hands dirty without a price. He wouldn't even keep her mail when she travelled without a fee. It must have been serious. Bankotsu fastened a small camera to Kagome, obscuring it with a portion of the robe. He continued briefing Kagome.

"I received a call from an old friend, Renkotsu. He noticed the rate of children's disappearances had gone up and decided to investigate."

Kagome bit her lip softly, brows furrowed, "I mean that's really sad, but shouldn't this be a job for the police?"

Bankotsu sighed, "It looked to be the same type of child disappearing: half-demons from poor families or from immigrant families and this was in Kamagasaki. The police don't show much interest there compared to the rest of Osaka."

"Their parents couldn't afford a private detective for this or may not have the right identification and were too afraid the authorities would separate their family. I understand now," Kagome concluded, "Why are _we_ here though? The kidnappings were in Kamagasaki, right?"

Bankotsu nodded and clipped a small earpiece onto Kagome's lobe. He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated a moment, "Renkotsu found the children…or their bodies more accurately. He couldn't pinpoint why the children were stolen and killed, but the work looked to be done by a group of priestesses and monks."

Kagome paled, reeling from the information. She closed her eyes, silent a moment herself, envisaging and giving respect to the young lives lost. Her eyes shone brightly, full of unshed tears when she opened them.

"Does Renkotsu think those monsters have come here?"

"No, it looks almost to be an emerging cult looking to destroy all the progress we've made the last 100 years. They're just some extremists unhappy that demons and humans can be together."

"They're more than extremists. They're murderers of innocent children!" Kagome shouted, balling her fists, "They've completely disregarded our creed and purpose. We protect the world from evil, not fuel wickedness."

"I know, but they don't see it that way. Renkotsu noticed string of disappearances in our area similar to Kamagasaki and since you're a priestess, we thought sneaking you in would be the best bet."

Bankotsu fastened a headset to himself and motioned to the woman. The two skirted the building and Bankotsu creaked open the warehouse door. Kagome slipped in and heard a distant rumbling of voices in chant.

"It sounds like they're starting. When they go on the move, blend in; I'll coach you from your earpiece. I'll be close by if you get in a bind," Bankotsu instructed.

"Where are you going? Shouldn't you be here to help me find this kid?"

Bankotsu smirked, "You're not scared, are you? You're here to deliver immediate results. I'm more here for the big picture. I want to know why they're doing this."

The chanting sounds seemed to come closer. Kagome turned in the direction of the voices. She braced herself and pulled the hood of her robe over her face.

"Ok, I can do this. I'm ready," Kagome announced, but when she turned around, Bankotsu was already gone.

A brood of figures approached, wearing to same robes that Kagome donned. Creeping around the old barrels, Kagome slipped to the tail end of the crowd. Her voice joined the chants as the crowd walked past two large doors. The group walked into a room, dimly lit with a grimy green-tinted overhead light. Kagome could hear the whimpers of someone; it sounded like a girl. Rounding a corner, Kagome made contact with the source of the cries. A small child, no bigger than Shippo, was shackled to a cross-shaped board.

Kagome bit back a gasp, "What is this?"

"This is divinity, young miko," the figure next to her answered.

* * *

The individuals surrounded the girl, dropping their hoods. Kagome hesitated.

"Don't be afraid to show your face. We are all here for a noble cause. Mukotsu sent you correct?"

"Um, yes, but Mukotsu did not tell me much," Kagome quaked, steeling her voice after a moment.

Kagome slipped off her hood. The leader, who had spoken to her, chuckled.

"Of course, he sent you. Mukotsu always has a thing for the pretty ones."

Kagome whispered a thank you, taking in the features of the small child's captors. The main person was a man that honestly looked more sinister than the demons he hunted down. The man's cheeks were orange streaked, ragged markings that glowed as he unleased his aura. The others followed suit and the powers melded with a crackle in the air. The little girl screamed as their energy jolted through her.

"Please! Stop! I just want to go back to my mommy!" The poor child wailed.

The leader spoke, "Ai, we have been over this. Your mother is no more. She lied with a demon and bore his spawn, you. Her soul could not be redeemed, but if you reject your demonic heritage, you will be saved."

Ai nodded profusely, "Ok, I won't be a demon anymore. Please let me go!"

Kagome's throat bobbled as she stepped forward. How long was Bankotsu going to hide in the shadows, leaving her to deal with this alone? The situation was much graver than she could have imagined.

"I'm still new, I get it, but is her treatment needed? It hardly seems like she needs to be chained up."

The head of the group unshackled the girl, but held her down by her shoulders.

"Bring forth the blade."

A shadowed individual handed the unnamed man a blade made of fire opal. He infused the blade in his own holy energy.

"You're going to kill her?" Kagome gasped, unable to hide her horror.

A woman patted her back, "Settle yourself. The girl's life is on her own hands. There is nothing we can do for demon children for they were born into the filth of their ancestry, but half demons need only to be severed from their baser impure side."

The figures began chanting once more, glowing more brightly than before. Their bodies lit up the room and for the first time, Kagome could fully see the horrors that had been hidden in the room. Body parts hung off the walls. Bat wings, horns, tails, and paws were petrified and shown off as trophies. On the far side of the wall, Kagome caught the sight of children, dead children, suspended from the ceiling. Kagome's heart beat like a madman against her ribcage. She wondered if the others heard the crescendo of her heart or was that all in her mind.

"What is all this?" She croaked.

"The others received the same chance at redemption and chose incorrectly."

The man caressed Ai's cheek. He pulled her hair up into a messy bun, revealing two ears like fins, tipped aqua green in color. Ai's ears wiggled in alarm as the head priest pressed them against the board.

"Alright Ai, you've been graced with mostly human features. You must sacrifice your hearing, but hopefully your life will be spared."

Kagome's eyes widened, deciphering his words, "Don't."

The blade slammed down on Ai, slicing an ear off with a clean cut. Kagome delivered a punch to the man and scooped up the girl. Ai released a gut-wrenching scream, holding her bloody ear. Kagome cupped the girl's wound, healing her. It had been years, but Kagome was confident she could still reattach body parts. The horde surrounded her, but Kagome erected a barrier, staving off the projection blows shot by the cult.

"Damnit Kagome, run!" Kagome heard overhead.

Jumping from the rafters, Bankotsu pulled out a gun, shooting into the crowd.

"No, don't!" Kagome cried.

"With their spiritual energy, these hollow points won't do much damage so don't worry. These bastards will live, but I'm gonna make sure they wake up sore."

Kagome nodded and took off toward the entrance with Ai.

"Sweetie, are there any more children here?"

"The basement," Ai whimpered, curling into the woman.

Kagome sighed. Of course. Was there ever a bad guy who didn't keep people in the basement? Kagome pulled open the metal door and inspected Ai. Her ear had healed, though she would probably have a scar. She wiped the girl's tears away and sat her on the ground.

"Ok, Im going to get those kids out. You go hide and-"

"Did you think I would let you leave?"

Someone grabbed Kagome by her neck, slamming her on the ground, back inside the warehouse. It was the leader, brandishing the fire opal blade. Kagome's head knocked against the cement. She groaned and cradled the back of her head. The priest slammed his foot into her stomach, digging his heel into her side.

"Who are you, monster?" Kagome grunted out.

"I'm called Mokoba, Kagome. That's your name, right? I believe I heard your little friend call you that."

Mokoba pulled Kagome up by her hair and pressed his blade against her neck, "It doesn't matter, you'll die tonight for interfering. A holy being protecting the lives of demon filth deserve nothing less than death!"

Kagome gave him a kick in the shins, twisted his body at the waist and kneed him in the face. Kagome ran back toward Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome cried, looking over her shoulder.

"Here!"

Kagome bolted in the direction of his voice, meeting her partner. He'd made quick work of the priests and priestesses, caught off guard by him.

"There are more kids! Ai said there were more in the basement," Kagome blurted out, tugging him toward where she assumed another room would be.

Bankotsu pulled her in the opposite direction, "We need to go, Kagome."

"No, we can't leave them-"

"They're dead. We need to leave now."

Kagome followed him toward the entrance. She couldn't believe what her ears had heard. Standing at the entrance was Mokoba, holding the limp body of Ai. Kagome saw immediately that the girl was dead with a frightened expression forever frozen on her face.

"Look what you did. I would have made her death painless, but you made me punish her."

Mokoba dropped her body in an unceremonious heap. He locked eyes with Kagome. Quicker than the eye, he charged her, swiping at the girl. Kagome dodged, but couldn't evade the blade completely. Mokoba sliced her shoulder blade, sending the woman stumbling to her knees. Bankotsu knocked Mokotsu back and pulled out a small ball. He threw it on the ground and held his breath.

The ball exploded, filling the space with a cloud of nauseous smoke. Kagome hacked a few coughs. She couldn't see anything and the gas was wearing on her senses. She felt a warm body scoop her up. The touch was gentle and as she lost consciousness, she prayed it was Bankotsu that held her.

* * *

Kagome shot up, clutching at her chest in a weak attempt to steady her heart.

"Woah, woah, easy Kagome," Bankotsu said, easing her back in the bed.

Kagome took in her surrounding for the first time. She was in Bankotsu's home, in his guest room to be exact. Kagome looked down. She was still donning her miniskirt, but her shirt was missing.

"What's going on? Did you do something while I was out?"

Bankotsu scoffed, grinning at Kagome, "Glad to see your humor is intact. I needed to take your shirt off to clean your wound."

Kagome touched her shoulder tenderly. She unwrapped the gauze covering the wound. Luckily for her the wound wasn't deep and probably wouldn't even leave a scar. It wasn't the blade that she feared would scar her. Those children...those bodies.

"What happened to everyone? Did anyone make it. You said-you said all the children there were dead. How do you know? Perhaps if we went back-"

"Kagome," Bankotsu interjected gently, "take a look at this."

Bankotsu flipped on the television, "Our warehouse incident made the local news, but they are labeling it a mass suicide."

Kagome saw visions of charred bodies zipped up in body bags. There were far more child-sized body bags than she could have imagined. A group of firefighters carted the cross shaped board offscreen.

"When was there a fire?" Kagome asked.

"Shortly, after we got out I guess. No one knows who started it, but there haven't been any survivors. I'd planned on returning to check things out, but I bet it's gonna be swarming with cops for a while. In the meantime, you may want to head home. I'll keep surveying things, make sure nothing can be linked to us."

Kagome nodded and made her way to her car. She turned the engine, idly wondering how Bankotsu was able to get her car back to his home safely. Perhaps he hadn't driven to the warehouse, afraid to make too many tire tracks. It was a minor issue though against some much bigger ones. Kagome wouldn't openly admit it, but she couldn't go home. Not yet. She pulled up her gps and plugged in the route of a certain dog demon.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Sesshoumaru opened the door to see Kagome standing in front of him.

"Kagome? Hey, what's wrong?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around the man. Sesshoumaru returned the embrace and pulled her inside.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Sesshoumaru coaxed.

"I just wanted to spend a little more time with you," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru guided her to his bedroom and lied her on his bed. He crawled over to her, still confused about the woman's fragility. Kagome cuddled into his side.

Sesszhoumaru stroked her hair gently, "So, what happened to you?"

Kagome lifted up, "Oh nothing. I just..."

Sesshoumaru frowned, "I can smell a lie, careful."

Kagome turned from his sharp eyes, "I'm fine, just handling some personal stuff. Don't fret over little old me."

"I'm not fretting. I'm just…concerned," Sesshoumaru found her response unacceptable, but wouldn't push the subject. Their relationship was still new; it wasn't odd for her to hold some things back.

Kagome regretted coming over. She couldn't tell him everything going on in her head; she couldn't make sense of it herself. Sesshoumaru's tail wrapped around her waist. Kagome looked back at the demon before her. The warmth in his golden eyes made her heart swell. She snuggled back into his side, clutching to him like a lifeline. If Sesshoumaru thought the action odd, he didn't speak on it.

"Did you see the news story about a mass suicide at a warehouse near here?" Kagome asked.

A lightbulb went off in Sesshoumaru's head. Now Kagome's melancholy behavior made sense. Of course, something like that would bother her. He ran his fingers through her ebony locks and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"I did. It's a tragedy and a real shock to everyone at the precinct. Naraku's on the case now."

"Really? I hope there are no other groups. The adults knew what they were doing, but why did they have to punish those poor children?" Kagome said, speaking more to herself, "They claimed to be holy, but holy people don't mutilate kids."

Sesshoumaru didn't speak. That was a detail that the police hadn't released. The only reason he knew was because Naraku looped him after someone reported the fire. The hairs rose on his arm. How did Kagome know about the children's conditions or the fact the most of the people killed had spiritual powers? Sesshoumaru rubbed her back, eyeing her curiously.

"When is Rin returning, by the way?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at his phone, "I let her stay at my father's an extra night. I'll pick her up tomorrow night. You're free to rest here the night."

Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek, "Thank you, though I didn't bring any clothes to sleep in."

"Funny, I don't recall you wearing anything when you fell asleep last night. I'm not opposed to a similar sleeping arrangement tonight," Sesshoumaru answered, nibbling on her neck.

Kagome laughed, exposing her neck in submission to the dog demon. Sesshoumaru lifted her into a sitting position on his lap. Giving an appreciative growl, Sesshoumaru ran his fangs down her collarbone. He took a moment to inch his canines over Kagome's pulse, noticing how she shuddered against his touch. He kissed down to her shoulder and Kagome lifted her arms to allow Sesshoumaru to take off her top. He tossed the shirt aside and frowned.

"You hurt yourself," Sesshoumaru commented, pulling her bra strap to the side.

"Oh I had that mark already," Kagome improvised. She hoped Sesshoumaru wouldn't push the issue.

Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru ran his tongue along the gash. The metallic aftertaste of blood trailed on his tongue. The wound had only recently sealed.

"You didn't have this mark last night," Sesshoumaru met her eyes stoically, his tone quiet.

Kagome squirmed under his stern gaze, before she broke down, "I was in a minor altercation."

"When were you in a fight? Last night?"

"It was nothing big, Sesshoumaru. It was at the club."

"Who touched you?"

Kagome shook her head, "It was nothing. One of the girls texted me when a customer got rowdy."

"Who touched you?" Sesshoumaru asked again, tracing the thin mark with his thumb. His eyes moved on to her hips, bearing a couple faint bruises. She was probably using her miko powers to heal faster.

Kagome silenced him with a kiss, biting his lower lip. Kagome didn't want him asking anymore questions, catching her in a lie. Kagome pulled back and caressed Sesshoumaru's cheek, tickling at his demonic stripes.

"It's fine, I handled it," Kagome concluded. Her tone left no room for further discussion.

"Fine." Sesshoumaru remained unconvinced, passing a final side-eye at her wound before shedding his own clothes. Stripped down to his boxers, Sesshoumaru tossed Kagome an oversized t-shirt.

"You don't want to see me naked anymore?" Kagome questioned, putting on the shirt. Her disappointment was poorly hidden.

"I want you to heal completely," Sesshoumaru answered, drawing her into another quick kiss, "and next time your friend reaches out to you about some scumbag causing trouble, either call the police, or tell me and I'll handle it."

Kagome nodded obediently, fighting a smile. Sesshoumaru settled back in bed.

"I understand. Thank you Sesshoumaru, I'll make our date night up to you, I promise."

"How about tomorrow? My brother has been adamant as of late about meeting you."

"Really? What do you propose?"

Sesshoumaru stretched out, "Lunch at that diner I spoke to you about last week? I believe Inuyasha's intent is for this to be a double date. If you're not opposed to the idea and won't be fighting crime tonight, I can set up a time for us to meet."

"That sounds nice."

The demon nodded, "Alright then, I'll let him know. Try not to be some vigilante while I'm gone."

Kagome laughed nervously at Sesshoumaru's joke. He had no idea how accurate his train of thought was. Kagome sighed. She had a hunch that things weren't over with the missing children's case, even if all those extremists were gone and if her hunch was right, things were about to get way more complicated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tease**

 **Ch. 14**

"Yes, Ah and Un are excited to see you," Sesshoumaru commented.

Inuyasha choked on a laugh as Sesshoumaru finished up his call with Rin.

The older demon nodded, "Yes, they missed you very much...Of course I missed you too. I'll see you this evening Rin."

He coaxed the young girl off the phone after a few minutes and hung up.

"What's with Rin?" Inuyasha snickered.

Sesshoumaru sat down on the couch next to his brother, "She just wanted to tell me about her day. Every single thing from the type of cereal she ate for breakfast to the outfit she picked out to wear. She's just such an energetic little girl."

"Sounds like a dream," Inuyasha joked.

Sesshoumaru bared a hint of a smile, "It sort of is, actually."

Inuyasha smiled back, stretching his limbs before he kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"So, when is Kagome coming over? It's not fair that Miroku's met her twice and I've only talked to her on the phone. I wanna know what this girl's like," Inuyasha complained.

A slender brow rose, "When did you two speak on the phone?"

Inuyasha paled, "Uh, what?"

"When did you speak to Kagome on the phone? I wasn't aware you had her number," Sesshoumaru spoke coolly.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably under his elder brother's scrutiny. He coughed, looking away.

"Um, remember when you guys had your first date and you thought you had screwed things up, but didn't want to call her?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Inuyasha gave a nervous chuckle, "Well, I kinda took her number off your phone...and...um, I called her."

For a while Sesshoumaru didn't speak.

Inuyasha peeked over at him, "Sess?"

"It's fine."

Inuyasha sported a reluctant grin, "So you're not mad at me? You know, for meddling in your life?"

Sesshoumaru stood up and reached for his keys, "I suppose not, given that the circumstances have worked out in my favor so...thank you. We should head out though. Kagome went home to change clothes so she'll meet us at the diner."

Inuyasha grabbed his jacket, "She spent the night here?"

The two brothers made their way to Sesshoumaru's SUV and buckled up. Sesshoumaru smirked as he pulled off.

"Yes, and while you were right to call her, you were very incorrect in assuming she wanted to wait to be intimate."

"Wait, so she wanted sex? Okay I give up. This girl is a fucking enigma to me," Inuyasha grumbled.

"As opposed to other girls that you understand fully?" Sesshoumaru quipped, cutting his eyes to him.

Inuyasha glared at his brother, "Shut up."

* * *

Kikyo waved the two brothers over in her direction.

"I saved us a place at the booth just in case the lunch crowd came before you did."

Inuyasha gave her a peck on the cheek and slid into her side of the booth. Sesshoumaru scooted in to the opposite side.

"Hello, Kikyo, you look well." Sesshoumaru commented.

The woman let loose a light laugh, "I'm glad these doubles at the hospital haven't had me looking too worn down. You look good too. More rested than I would expect from a new father."

"Probably cuz he's getting some," Inuyasha teased.

Kikyo elbowed him in the side, "Inuyasha, that's so crude."

She focused her attention on Sesshoumaru again, "I admit though I can't wait to meet your new friend. I hope she's an improvement on your old girlfriend."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Is this all you two speak of regarding me?"

Kikyo smiled, "Of course not, but your love life is a major part, especially after you declined to date everyone I tried to introduce you to."

"Listen, Kagome and I aren't dating. We're taking it slow so don't make this a big deal."

Kikyo nodded in agreement, before sliding out the booth, "That's fine. I'm going to go to the ladies room. Inuyasha, order my usual, will you?"

Kikyo left and Inuyasha waved over a server, adding with a smirk, "Yeah, whatever, we won't make things weird so calm down. I kinda feel for the girl. We already know each other. I don't want to make her feel awkward around us."

Inuyasha ordered drinks and food for the group. Sesshoumaru's phone buzzed as a text from Kagome appeared. Sesshoumaru read the text and looked toward the entrance. He stood and waved the ebony-haired girl towards him. His heart tripped in its beating when she smiled at him. Kagome made her way to the booth and hugged Sesshoumaru.

"Hey stranger. Long time, no see," Kagome teased.

Sesshoumaru grinned, "Too long for my liking."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and extended her hand, "You must be Inuyasha. It's nice to meet you."

Inuyasha stared at her, dumbfounded. Kagome exchanged a look with Sesshoumaru.

"Is he alright?" Kagome whispered.

"Wow, you look just like my girlfriend," Inuyasha stammered out, taking her hand.

Kagome pulled her hand away, moving closer to Sesshoumaru, "Um, are you using pick-up lines on me?"

Inuyasha's face flushed, "What, no! No, I mean you look really similar to my actual girlfriend. Right Sess?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, taking a seat with Kagome following suit, "I don't see it."

Inuyasha glared at him, "Oh bullshit; they could be sisters. You'll see soon when Kikyo gets out of the bathroom."

"See what when I get out?"

Inuyasha turned to Kikyo, "There you are. I was saying you and Kagome look alike."

Kikyo focused on the other woman, shocked, "Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome stood up and embraced the woman, "Oh my god Kikyo; I haven't seen you in years! How are you?"

Inuyasha watched the exchange, bug-eyed, before he threw his hands up, "Okay so I'm the only one who doesn't know her apparently."

"How do you two know one another?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kikyo settled back in her spot with a smile, "We went to high school and had miko training together. Our younger siblings went to the same school too. You know, Kagome, Sensei Hitomiko still asks about you. Have you kept up with your training any?"

Kagome shook her head, "I remember the basics and a few special skills, but I never finished my training."

Kikyo took a sip of her drink and sighed, "That's a shame. You were such a natural."

"I didn't know you have a sibling too. Secretive girl," Sesshoumaru mentioned, turning slyly to Kagome.

Kagome tucked a stray lock behind her ear, "I have a younger brother named Souta, but I don't bring him up often. He's my half-brother and we didn't live together long."

Sesshoumaru nodded, dropping the topic.

"Oh Kagome do you still talk to Hojo? I remember he was heads over heels for you." Kikyo gushed.

Kagome frowned, wringing her fingers, "No, we had a rough breakup." Kagome cleared her throat.

"Enough about the past. Kikyo what are you up to now?"

Kikyo smiled, "I'm a nurse actually. It's my dream job. What about you?"

"I'm a second grade teacher. I actually teach Sesshoumaru's daughter, Rin."

Kikyo laughed, "Wow, small world. Is that how you two met?"

Inuyasha laughed, "You won't believe how they met."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome exchanged a sheepish look before Sesshoumaru explained.

"We actually met once before at a club-"

"Kagome fucking threw a guy. That's literally what got Sess's attention before he intervened!" Inuyasha interrupted.

Kikyo laughed, "You were always causing trouble and getting in fights, Kags. Still feisty as ever."

Kagome folded her arms with a pout, "I wasn't causing trouble. That loser was a bully."

"The man was making quite a scene, " Sesshoumaru interjected.

"How did you two meet anyway?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

"Inuyasha is a MMA fighter-"

"MMA fighter?" Kagome questioned.

"Mixed Martial Arts fighter," Kikyo clarified, "He ended up basically being a regular in the hospital as I was completing my clinicals and we got to know one another. We've been together two years now."

"Aw, you would patch him back up? That's pretty sweet," Kagome smiled, turning to Inuyasha, "MMA huh? You're pretty tough."

Inuyasha's ears wiggled at the compliment, puffing out his chest, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. You know I didn't want to work at Dad's corporation so I forged my own path."

"Your father owns a company?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, Taisho Corporation. It's the biggest investing company in Japan! Sess never told you? He'll probably run it, at least that's what Dad wants."

Sesshoumaru kicked Inuyasha under the table and Inuyasha shut up.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru with a tight smile, "Guess I'm not the only secretive one, huh Sess?"

Sesshoumaru focused his eyes on his sandwich, taking a large bite.

Kagome's alarm went off, alerting her it was time to pick up Shippo. Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a kiss on the cheek.

"We can talk about it later. I have to get Shippo."

"I do have a good reason, Kagome," Sesshoumaru murmured, returning the kiss.

"I'm sure you do. It's okay; I'm not mad," Kagome reassured him with a smile, "We still have a lot to learn about another."

Kagome wrote her number on a strip of paper towel and handed it to Kikyo, "We have to catch up soon. Text me so we can set up a time to meet up for some girl talk!"

Kikyo laughed, accepting the paper, "Of course, we have to catch up and I have to know how you've been able to catch this ice prince's eye."

The girls laughed at Sesshoumaru's expense, ignoring his sour expression at he finished his meal. Kagome gave another goodbye, leaving the diner.

* * *

The server thanked the group as he picked up their checks. Kikyo stretched in her seat.

"This lunch date was better than I expected. Who would have thought that Sesshoumaru was dating Kagome from my high school?"

"Hey, don't make it weird Kikyo. Remember they're 'taking it slow', right Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha teased.

"Shut up, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru retorted.

He slid his plate away, strumming his fingers against the table, "So Kikyo, how was Kagome in high school?"

Kikyo tapped her chin, "Well we were in different grades so I don't know exactly how she was in class. She was always really sweet and tenacious, just a scrappy girl. She was pretty popular with the guys too."

Sesshoumaru's jaw ticked as his more jealous nature flared. It was years ago; it didn't make sense why he felt jealous.

"Don't worry, Kagome's never been really flirty, more of a tomboy," Kikyo reassured him.

"She spoke to me a little about her grandfather, being raised by him. I wonder why she didn't bring Souta up then," Sesshoumaru wondered aloud.

Kikyo tilted her head in confusion, "Kagome wasn't exactly raised by her grandfather. In fact she didn't live with him until...nevermind."

"What? What is it?" Sesshoumaru coaxed.

Kikyo stood up, "I don't think Kagome would want me to say. Listen, she'll probably tell you when she feels comfortable. I don't want to be the one to tell you about her past. Besides, it sounds like you two have enough to discuss. How could you not tell her about Taisho Corporation?"

"It's complicated," Sesshoumaru sighed, "I just need to make sure that she doesn't have any ulterior motives."

"Kagome's not like that."

Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his hair, "You might be right. I really hope so."

 **So both Sesshoumaru and Kagome have some secrets to get out in the next chapter or two. A lot of Easter eggs dropped that will be discussed later on. Next chapter will feature some "family time" and maybe a little smut. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Tease

Ch.15

Sesshoumaru pulled up at the school and parked. Before he even stepped on the sidewalk, he saw his adoptive daughter coming toward him in a full sprint.

"Daddy, look! Look!" Rin ran into her father's arms and shoved a certificate in his chest.

Sesshoumari took a step back, holding Rin in place. He knelt and checked the certificate.

"I won the spelling bee! Out of everyone in the class, I spelled the most words!" Rin blurted out in one breath.

"Very good, Rin. I'm very proud of you sweetheart," Sesshoumaru answered, "How should we celebrate?"

Rin pulled him back toward the school's entrance. Kagome waved goodbye to a set of students. She gave Rin a wide smile before turning her gaze to Sesshoumaru.

"I take it from that expression, you heard the good news," Kagome chuckled.

Sesshoumaru smirked back and nodded.

"Daddy said we could celebrate. Could you and Shippo come over for dinner? We could play with Ah and Un and eat ice cream and cookies and watch movies and-"

"Let's remember it's still a school night, Rin. You still have a strict bedtime. However, if Miss Kagome is amenable to it, we may discuss a sleepover."

"Miss Kagome and Shippo can spend the night?"

"If she'd like," Sesshoumaru responded nonchalantly.

The suggestion sounded innocent enough, but Kagome could defect the demon's devilish inference. Kagome smiled even bigger. Who was she to deny the children a fun sleepover and if all went well she could have a little fun herself.

Kagome turned to Shippo, "Hey there, bud. What do you say to a sleepover tonight at the Taisho's?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru stretched out on his chaise lounge and shut his eyes. Even without sight, he could pinpoint Rin perfectly. She'd spent the better part of the afternoon running barefoot after Ah and Un and delighting in the dogs' wet kisses. The man's phone pinged and he sat up. Sesshoumaru walked inside and opened his front door just as Kagome's car pulled into the driveway.

Kagome stepped out the car and unbuckled Shippo from his booster seat.

"You shouldn't be texting and driving, Kagome," Sesshoumaru reprimanded lightly. He didn't need to check his phone to know the notice had come from her.

"I was already parking when I sent it!" Kagome responded, handing Shippo a bag of his clothes.

She walked up to the entrance. Sesshoumaru allowed Shippo through, directing him to the backyard, but blocked his guardian.

"Hey what gives?"

"Parking is not parked, _Kagome_. You seem to forget I was an officer because you never seem to follow the rules."

Kagome pressed closer against him, "Are you going to punish me, Officer?"

She grazed her hand along the zipper of his pants. Sesshoumaru caught her wrists and drew the woman into a kiss. He pulled her into his home and pulled his lips away.

"Little tease," Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Don't start what you don't finish."

He nipped tenderly at her bottom lip and Kagome whimpered, molding herself to his towering form. Growing more bold, Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through Kagome's hair before pushing the locks aside to suckle on her neck. Kagome released a shuddered moan, biting her lip.

"God, Sesshoumaru, not there," she gasped out, working to keep her voice low for the kids' sakes.

The demon's hand drifted down Kagome's back and cupped her butt, earning him a sultry mew from his ebony haired vixen. Sesshoumaru's ears twitched and he stepped away, putting his hands to his side. Kagome pouted, wondering if the man's shyer nature was taking hold once more. Slowly the approach of padded paws drew her attention. Ah and Un ran into the house and skidded to a stop into front of Kagome with a ball gripped in Ah's mouth. Rin ran in after them.

"Miss Kagome, did you want to play catch with us? Shippo's too scared of the dogs."

"Of course, sweetie," Kagome answered, holding out her hand, innocent façade back in place.

Ah dropped the ball in her palm and the great danes ran outside, fully expecting the humans to follow behind. Sesshoumaru caught her arm gently and pulled her into one final kiss.

"I haven't forgotten your little note. I bought condoms," he whispered.

Kagome grinned and walked hand in hand with the dog demon. Ayame had been right. Sesshoumaru may have started reserved, but now he showed more and more of his enticing cogent behavior that made her weak. She jogged outside and tossed the ball.

"Ok Ah, Un, fetch!"

Sesshoumaru stretched on his lounger and cracked open an eye, "You don't want to play, Shippo?"

Shippo sat on the edge of the lounger, bouncing lightly, "The dogs are much bigger than me and I'm too small to play catch."

"That isn't true." Sesshoumaru retorted, sitting up.

Shippo didn't speak, swinging his feet over the edge of the chairs. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome and Rin toss the ball back and forth with Ah and Uh traipsing between the two.

"Looks like Ah and Un are getting tired finally," Sesshoumaru commented.

Shippo nodded, but stayed in his seat.

Sesshoumaru stood, "Do you watch a lot of baseball or go to the games?"

The kit looked up, "I like to watch it on TV or when the other kids play, but I've never seen a game in person. I wanted to try out for the little league, but it cost too much money and the coach said I was too small to be good in any positions."

"You would be a good second baser. You have quick reflexes and good speed for a child your age. If you have a decent throw, that would be a good spot for you," Sesshoumaru responded, "Wait here."

Sesshoumaru left and returned with a ball and mitt as well as a small picture. He handed the ball and the picture to Shippo.

"See? I wasn't much bigger than you and I played second base."

"You were tiny!" Shippo grinned, tossing the ball in the air lightly.

"Hey, watch it," Sesshoumaru teased.

Sesshoumaru placed on the mitt and motioned for Shippo to follow him to the center of the backyard. Rin skipped over to the two. Kagome followed suit.

"Daddy, can I learn too?" Rin asked, hands clasped, "I want to be a famous baseball player!"

"I thought you wanted to be a teacher, Rin," Sesshoumaru responded.

"I can do both!"

"Very well then," the demon chuckled, "Come here and I'll teach you both."

* * *

Body like a god and intellect to match; he was a sight to behold. As Kagome studied him in his game of catch with the kids, he was quickly on his way to the father of the year title as well. Shippo threw the ball, hitting the center of Sesshoumaru's mitt perfectly. Kagome cheered and clapped from the sidelines.

"That was perfect, Shippo! Way to go!"

Sesshoumaru threw the ball at Rin gently, "Your turn, Rin."

Rin flung the ball as hard as she could. It went left and nearly over Sesshoumaru's shoulder before he caught it.

"You're getting better, Rin," her father encouraged, "You and Shippo keep practicing ok?"

Sesshoumaru kissed Rin's forehead and handed her the ball. He made his way over to Kagome, lifting her up from the lounger and into his arms.

"Hey!" the teacher giggled, "I was sitting there!"

Sesshoumaru sat and drew Kagome onto his lap, "Precisely; that was my seat."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and tucked his chin on the crook of her shoulder. Kagome turned slightly, meeting Sesshoumaru's golden eyes.

"You're pretty stingy with the seating for someone whose family has the biggest investing company in Japan."

Sesshoumaru's smile ebbed away and he sat up straighter, "I was going to talk to you about that."

"Right after I told you about my brother," Kagome offered.

"You don't speak on your family much?"

Kagome focused her attention on the kids, curling her feet under her thighs, "Did Kikyo say anything?"

"She only mentioned that you would want to tell me about your past yourself," Sesshoumaru responded, "Would you rather finish the conversation inside? We'll still see the kids from the window."

Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru led her to the kitchen, grabbing two waters from the fridge. Kagome sat on the couch.

"There's not much to it. My dad died when I was too young to remember and it was just my mom and I for a while. We struggled a bit, but we were happy. Once day she met my stepfather and they had Souta. I didn't really fit with the new family so I went to live with my grandpa."

Sesshoumaru sat down next to her, eyeing the woman intently. Kagome sipped dutifully on her water, avoiding his gaze.

"Didn't fit in? What does that mean exactly?"

"It means he hit women and I didn't want to be hit," Kagome admitted softly.

Sesshoumaru's expression softened. For a moment neither spoke. Kagome cracked a smile.

"He loved Souta though; he never raised a hand toward him and Souta's the sweetest boy you would meet so it's not all bad."

Sesshoumaru placed feather-light kiss on Kagome's lips, loving the pink glow emitting for her cheeks.

"How old is Souta now?"

"He just turned 13 so hopefully he stays sweet into his teens," Kagome joked, "Enough about that though. How were you as a teen?"

Sesshoumaru leaned back in the couch, "Difficult to manage at times, not wild per say, but rebellious."

Kagome folded her arms, "You? Mr. Prim and proper were rebellious? That, I don't believe."

The dog demon smirked, "You can thank military school for that. It's actually why I hesitated to tell you about Taisho Corp. In my teens I was...less discriminate with whom I shared a bed."

"Oh, you were a regular manwhore."

"In so many words," Sesshoumaru answered, "I slept with one girl, Yura. She claimed she was pregnant with my child. She wrote to my father that her baby was heir to my family's fortune and tried to extort my father by promising to keep it out of the public eye."

"She wanted you to pay her to keep the baby a secret?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, taking a swig of water, "The company was expanding. Teen parents weren't really good for the brand. My father covered all her expenses until the baby was born and then-"

"Then what?"

Sesshoumaru set his drink down, "The child wasn't mine."

Kagome listened intently, watching the flaxen orbs swirl, replaying the memory in his mind.

"That had to be a relief, though right?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "In a way, yes, but the idea had grown on me, being a father. I wanted to turn my life around so when the time came, I would be prepared. My father wanted to ensure that so he enrolled me in a military academy, hoping it would straighten me up to go to college and run the company. Instead, I graduated early and enrolled in the police academy."

"Giving him a whole new reason to be upset," Kagome quipped.

"Truthfully, he still holds out hope," Sesshoumaru chuckled, "However, as a shareholder financially speaking, I have little reason to work there. I live very comfortably."

Kagome smiled, "You, know I wondered how a young cop afforded such a nice bachelor's pad in a nice neighborhood. So did your father want to be a grandpa?"

Sesshoumaru smiled, "When I was younger, hell no. Now he wants nothing more than more grandchildren. He spoils Rin constantly. He never acted like this with Yura. Maybe he could already tell, but after her I realized how many people would lie and con for money. To protect my family's legacy, I elected to say nothing at first."

Kagome waved away any concerns of offense, "You met me in a strip club. Of course you weren't going to bring up your money! You're smart to protect yourself, Sesshoumaru."

"As are you, but going forward, no secrets," Sesshoumaru said.

"Less secrets," Kagome amended, "A girl has to keep some mystery."

Sesshoumaru chuckled shaking his head. Kagome looked away. Telling Sesshoumaru a little about her family was one thing; that was in the past, but she wasn't ready to part with all her secrets yet. She doubted he would be so nonchalant if he learned what she and Bankotsu did for money. He was a saint, but a straight-laced saint. His hardship and hers were not the same and that much shone through in their stories. She was an eclipse in his otherwise sunny life, a blemish. If he saw her for what she was...Kagome shook those thoughts of inadequacy away. She offered Sesshoumaru another smile and stood hastily.

"I'll go get the kids; it's time for dinner anyway."

 **I cannot believe how long it's been since I updated this story, but I am getting back to my stories. Most of this story has actually been written out so hopefully the updating will go by a little sooner once I finish Bound. Please review (your words seriously motivate me, even if I don't always reply back) and stay tuned!**


End file.
